


Война хаоса

by Tinnory



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Collars, Dubious Consent, M/M, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinnory/pseuds/Tinnory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Локи действительно желал скрыться, найти его было весьма непросто, но в настоящий момент он не особенно старался. Вероятно, полагал, что никто в Асгарде не станет тратить своё время, охотясь за ним, когда Сияющие неуправляемой волной растекались по всему царству.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Война хаоса

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chaos War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/243244) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> Перевод мы делали в рамках ФБ 2013 совместно с юзером, живущим на diary.ru под ником Thor.  
> Колоссальное спасибо бетам, работавшим с текстом!

**Dear Astolat, thank you so much for this amazing story!**

 

 

На четвёртый год войны Гардарика была захвачена.

Во время их первого отступления, с Бралунда, Тор не замолкая, бранился в спину Одину. В этот раз, пятый по счёту, он запомнил лишь бессмысленный набор картинок. Рога, трубившие отход; мутно отблёскивавшую ползучую тварь – запутанный клубок зубов и когтей, которую он размазал напоследок. Впереди него неровными рядами продвигалось к Радужному мосту растерявшее боевой дух войско Асов. Несколько юрких отвратительных созданий вцепились в броню на его ногах, впиваясь в икры и неотрывно, с откровенной жадностью, глядя на него бледными выпученными глазами.

Он даже не позаботился разделаться с ними. Просто переставлял ноги, одну за другой, двигаясь через запорошенную призрачно-сияющей пылью пустыню, бывшую когда-то плодородным полем, следуя за воинами, уходящими через врата Радужного моста. В молчании он пересёк его и в таком же молчании ступил в двери большого дворцового зала, в молчании он поднялся в свои покои и рухнул на кровать, не снимая боевого доспеха. Он не отлучался с поля боя ни на один день. Вот уже семь месяцев.

Когда он открыл глаза, брони на нём не было; Мьёлльнир оказался в руке едва ли не раньше, чем Тор проснулся. Высохший пот и пыль по-прежнему стягивали кожу под волосами, но лицо было чистым, также как и кисти рук. Без брони он почувствовал себя голым.

– Что? – коротко рявкнул он замершему перед ним отроку.

– Всеотец ждёт тебя, могучий Тор, – глаза мальчишки испуганно распахнулись, он сделал неуверенный шаг назад, и Тор почувствовал вину за испуг слуги. Сейчас и без того было достаточно ужасов для дитя Асгарда, уже достаточно взрослого, чтобы понимать происходящее, но слишком юного, чтобы поднять меч в свою защиту, когда враг наконец подступит к стенам.

Тор плеснул себе на голову водой из кувшина, надел броню и направился к конюшням.

– Новая атака на нас ещё не началась, – сказал Один, когда Тор присоединился к нему у денника Слейпнира.

– Тогда зачем, ради Девяти Миров, ты разбудил меня? – зевнул Тор.

– Ты проспал одиннадцать дней, и время истекает, – ответил Один. – Идём.

Он устроился в седле и кивнул одному из конюхов, чтобы тот привёл лошадь Тору. Слишком усталый, чтобы даже просто поинтересоваться, куда они едут, Тор молча принял поводья и последовал за отцом. Дорога вела их вниз, прочь от Асгарда и Биврёста, и по мере продвижения свет вокруг начал меркнуть, размывая очертания окружавшего всадников мрачного леса. Тор дремал в седле, не обращая внимания на то, как деревья вокруг начали редеть, сменившись сухими колючими кустами, а затем редкой травой и мхом, и, напоследок, лишайниками и немыслимо разросшимися грибными колониями, обернувшимися вокруг узловатых корней.

В конце концов, он достаточно проснулся, чтобы задуматься, почему вокруг одни корни и нет деревьев. Туман собрался в плотное покрывало над головой, скрывая небо, а неподалёку вознеслась серая стена, исчезая в дымке.

– Где мы? – окликнул Тор, пришпорив своего медлительного коня и поравнявшись со Слейпниром. – Отец, где…

– Ты сам догадываешься, где мы, Тор, – ответил Один. – Я уверен, что педагоги освещали этот предмет достаточно подробно, чтобы пробиться даже сквозь твоё эпическое безразличие к истории, не касающейся военных действий.

Несмотря на очевидную жёсткость тона, он протянул Тору золотое яблоко Идунн, невероятно яркое, выглядящее нереальным в тусклом свете окружающего мира. Тор схватил плод, внезапно осознав, насколько голоден, и жадно откусил. Почти забытая сладость волшебного сока разлилась во рту. Ас не оставил даже огрызка.

– Если быть честным, Отец, – пробурчал он, слизывая с пальцев последние сладкие капли, – то предлагаемый выбор невелик.

Сила, заключённая в яблоке, достигла самой глубины существа Тора, он вновь почувствовал себя собой, впервые за… он не хотел оглядываться так далеко. Не было никаких приятных воспоминаний в прошедших годах. Вместо этого он огляделся по сторонам и уже в следующее мгновение понял, где они.

– Постой! – воскликнул он, натягивая поводья. – Как долго мы едем? Идёт война, а ты притащил меня к самым корням…

Один даже на секунду не придержал Слейпнира.

– Попробуй рассуждать здраво, Тор, – его голос пробился сквозь уже удаляющийся топот копыт. – Неужели ты полагаешь, что я бы привёл тебя сюда по незначительному поводу?

Тор выругался про себя; временами становилось невыносимо тяжело быть сыном мудрейшего из живущих.

И _братом умнейшего_ , привычно продолжилась мысль. Тор постарался отбросить её в сторону, и снова пришпорил коня. Странно было думать о том, что его брат – изгнанный, пропавший, скрывающийся, проклятый – может вскоре остаться единственным выжившим. Будет ли Локи _скучать по ним_? Абсурд. Скорее расстроится, что не разрушил Асгард собственными руками. Он определённо очень старался последние лет десять. Тор упёрся взглядом во вновь проступившую сквозь клочья тумана спину отца.

Один слегка ссутулился.

– Даже мудрецы могут ошибаться, сын мой.

Тор ничего не сказал. Прошло всего лишь десять лет, и он ещё не был готов простить Одина. Но разговоры с отцом всегда заканчивались одинаково: Тор понимал и кивал, соглашаясь, или же его лишали силы и отправляли в принудительное путешествие в другие миры или ещё что-то тому подобное. В любом случае, пока лучше было обойти обсуждение проблемы.

– Так о чём ты хочешь их спросить? – крикнул он, тревожно оглядывая покрытую гладкой, серой корой поверхность, исчезающую в облаках и бесконечно протянувшуюся в обе стороны, насколько он мог видеть. Ладонь сжалась на рукояти Мьёлльнира. – И чем ты собираешься расплачиваться?

– Надеюсь, ничем таким, с чем я не мог бы расстаться, – ответил Один. Невдалеке послышалось журчание воды, и с противоестественной внезапностью туман рассеялся, открыв взору маленькое, но бездонное на вид круглое озеро и стоящую на его берегу женщину с наполненным кувшином в руках.

– Приветствую тебя, Один Всеотец, – сказала она, когда Асы спешились. Женщина была очень высокой, а голос раздавался из темноты низко надвинутого капюшона. – Приветствую и тебя, Тор Одинсон. Проходите увидеть моих сестёр.

Она повела их по короткой тропе к свежему отростку великого ствола, почти белому на фоне окружающих его корней. Лишь недавно пробившись через слой почвы, он ощупывал землю, расправив мелкие бледные корешки. Ещё две закутанные в плащи женщины, сидели возле обнаженного корня, омывая его водой из кувшинов.

– Один идёт, – сказала одна из них, даже не оглянувшись.

– Также и Тор, – ответила вторая.

– Приветствую вас, Сумеречные Сёстры, – голос Одина звучал очень ровно, и Тор нервно сглотнул: его отец _боялся_. Ас крепче стиснул молот, и одна из женщин повернула к нему скрытое капюшоном лицо.

– Ты хочешь воспользоваться Мьёлльниром здесь, у корней Иггдрасиля? – сказала она – без насмешки, всего лишь удивлённо. – Это было бы тяжкой судьбой – одним могучим ударом разрушить все миры Древа, но, возможно, ты это предпочтёшь поражению?

– Проиграть сражение – ещё не значит проиграть войну, – Тор ощетинился, но возражения пустым звуком раздались в его собственных ушах; они _проигрывали_ войну, как ни крути. Три женщины комично, как одна, качнули головами из стороны в сторону.

– Сумеречные Сёстры, – повторил Один, – война – вот о чём я пришёл говорить с вами; назовёте ли вы цену вашего ответа?

– Один Всеотец, невыносимо для нас отказаться от такого многообещающего предложения, – ответила одна из них. – Но как много готов ты заплатить за ответ, который уже хранишь в своём сердце?

Тор посмотрел на Одина, но тот молчал, не отрывая взгляд от Норн, а затем отвернулся и пошёл обратно к Слейпниру.

– Стой, подожди, – Тор схватил его за руку. – Всё это, и мы… мы просто уезжаем?

– Сумеречные Сёстры были щедры, – сказал Один, плотнее заворачиваясь в плащ. Покрепче ухватился за луку и тяжело поднялся в седло. – Я получил ответ на свой вопрос; нам следует вернуться в Асгард как можно скорее.

– Мы должны вернуться в Асгард, – повторил он устало. – А затем тебе придётся найти своего брата и вернуть его домой.

А вот поспорить с _этим_ силы у Тора сохранились.

– Почему сейчас? – взорвался он. – Зачем тащить его на верную смерть, ожидающую нас всех? И это после того, как я столько раз пытался уговорить тебя дать мне воинов для его поисков и захвата! После того, как он едва не разрушил цитадель, после его попытки убить Бальдра!..

Жалобы и требования не кончались всю дорогу до самого Асгарда, которая оказалась почти месячным путешествием. За весь путь Один не произнёс ни слова, что не смущало Тора – он говорил и говорил; он бодрствовал, а это помогало скоротать время. Но будь он проклят, если притащит Локи… для наказания?.. на казнь?.. явно на что-то неприятное и глупое, и именно тогда, когда для этого уже нет никакой разумной причины.

Когда они добрались до Асгарда, Фригга приветствовала их возвращение, столы ломились от напитков и яств, но пирующие воины были молчаливы и безрадостны, а на их лицах отражались опустошенность и беспокойство. Тор окинул взглядом дружину: этих воинов он вёл в бой, совсем скоро они пойдут в новую битву в этой безнадёжной войне. Наконец, Один нарушил своё молчание:

– Какой вопрос, по-твоему, я бы задал норнам? Какой вопрос задал бы ты сам?

– Как выиграть войну, – нехотя ответил Тор.

Один кивнул.

– Возьми столько воинов, сколько считаешь нужным.

– Вы будете обращаться с ним почтительно, – объявил Тор под прицелом вереницы мрачных взглядов. Он позвал добровольцев, потому что не хотел отрывать людей от предсказуемо короткого отдыха ради этого задания, глупейшего из возможных. Но объявление того, что они отправляются за Локи, вызвало из рядов именно тех, у кого были свои причины жаждать возвращения его брата в Асгард и, конечно, в цепях.

Добровольцев было более чем достаточно. Тор даже представления не имел, чем Локи досадил Хотуру или Ёди, и, наверное, сказал бы, что тот не знал даже их имён – но они едва не переломали себе ноги, выбираясь из-за стола, чтобы присоединиться к отряду.

– Помните, что он сын Одина, – жёстко добавил Тор и резко отвернулся, не желая видеть написанное на их лицах «нет, не сын». Будь ты проклят, Всеотец! – Выходим! – бросил через плечо, широким шагом двинувшись к Биврёсту.

Сиф следовала за ним, отставая лишь на шаг. Тору не нужно было звать её, а она даже не стала тратить силы, вызываясь в добровольцы. Они бились бок обок и спина к спине каждый миг последние четыре года.

– Ты годами пытался уговорить Одина послать нас за Локи, – начала она. – Последний раз, когда он ответил отказом, ты расколотил три стола, крича, что Всеотец делает посмешище из законов Асгарда.

– Это было до начала войны, – ответил Тор. – Какой теперь в этом смысл? Заключение Локи в тюрьму не принесёт нам победы.

Сиф промолчала. Ас пристально поглядел на неё. Она и Локи грызлись годами, и её гнев после событий в Мидгарде был достаточно силён, чтобы поддерживать желание оторвать голову предателю, но Тор никогда не думал, что ненависть Сиф к Локи имеет личные мотивы.

– Если твой отец планирует какие-то наступательные действия, – продолжила она. – Локи – оставленный за спиной враг.

– Он мой брат!

– Хочешь сказать, он не воспользуется возможностью нанести Асгарду смертельный удар? – спросила Сиф. – Ты помнишь, что он уже несколько раз пытался убить тебя?

– Тем не менее, я всё ещё жив, – возразил Тор. – Если бы Локи действительно хотел моей смерти, он бы вернулся домой, вымаливая прощение, и плеснул яду в мой кубок.

– Нет, – сухо ответила Сиф. – Мои слова чистая правда, но он хочет видеть тебя не просто мёртвым, а _мёртвым и униженным_.

Тор и хотел бы поспорить, но спор осложняло, что он не имел представления о том, чего хочет Локи. Временами казалось, что тот и сам не знал, или, может, желания его менялись ежеминутно.

– Настоящее наступление, – вместо ответа тоскливо протянул он. – Это было бы великолепно. Если бы только было куда наступать, – Тор почти видел это: неудержимая атака, прорывающая сверкающие ряды и достигающая самого сердца чужого войска – на этом счастливое видение меркло. Не было никакого сердца у вражеских сил!

– Должно быть что-то! – Сиф убеждала не только Тора, но и себя. – Если бы твой отец узнал, откуда явились эти твари, возможно, он смог бы направить нас туда.

– И что бы это изменило? – сказал Тор. – У них нет полководцев и военачальников, с чего бы у них взяться столице или королевству? И с чего вдруг они станут переживать, если мы их разрушим? В наших мирах они лишь бесконечно разрушают и жрут все, что попадается на их пути.

Сиф вновь промолчала, но её лицо отразило задумчивость. Тор вздохнул.

– Закончили с этим.

– Но кто-то же должен был их послать? – Сиф пришпорила коня, оставив за собой последнее слово, которое повисло в воздухе, заставив Тора самостоятельно додумывать продолжение; так что ему оставалось лишь мрачно смотреть ей вслед.

Когда Локи действительно желал скрыться, найти его было весьма непросто, но в настоящий момент он не особенно старался. Вероятно, полагал, что никто в Асгарде не станет _тратить своё время_ , охотясь за ним, когда Сияющие неуправляемой волной растекались по всему царству. Для того же, чтобы исчезнуть с глаз смертных, достаточно было и крошечного колдовства. Тор вёл своих людей через почти пустынные ночные улицы Детройта, на которых останки заброшенных промышленных зданий причудливо сочетались с растениями, захватывающими разрушенные кварталы, создавая экстравагантные клумбы и отбрасывая странные изломанные тени.

Огромный завод возвышался впереди, его силуэт на фоне неба казался смутно знакомым. Это смущало Тора, пока он не понял, что силуэт напоминает ему главный дворец Асгарда. Он молча распределил вооружённых зачарованными сетями Асов по всем возможным выходам и направил Сиф к небольшому, скрытому магией убежищу в глубине строения. Затем взмахнул Мьёлльниром и обрушил большую часть стены.

Локи даже не соизволил оторвать взгляд от лежащей на коленях книги, когда сверху посыпались обломки арматуры и осколки кирпича, ровным кругом опоясав кресло, в котором сидел беглец, закинув одну ногу на подлокотник. Кресло выглядело неуместным и неудобным, огромное, с цветастой обивкой, кое-где погрызенное крысами; чёрные бусинки глаз смотрели на Тора из дыры в одном из подлокотников.

– Тор. Всегда приятно, когда родственники заглядывают навестить, не правда ли? – Локи сохранял безмятежность.

Кресло было единственным предметом мебели, оно стояло посредине пустого, заваленного мусором помещения. Одинокий источник света – синий колдовской огонёк – освещал гигантские занавеси паутины и трухлявые стены с лишаями облупившейся краски. В углах, на самой границе видимости копошились насекомые. Тор смотрел на брата, в одиночестве сидящего посреди этой разрухи, и всё внутри сжималось от сожаления.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – спросил он.

Локи поднял глаза, чтобы встретить взгляд Тора: равнодушные тёмные колодцы – как будто это не они однажды горели ненавистью.

– Учитывая обстоятельства, должен заметить, что данный вопрос должен исходить от меня, дорогой братец.

– Ты знаешь, почему я здесь! – рассердился Тор.

– Лишь в общих чертах, – сказал Локи. – Однако я теряюсь в догадках, как ты мог в такой момент покинуть армию. Или это небольшая увольнительная, чтобы расслабиться? Маленькое развлечение, перед тем как вновь полностью посвятить себя нуждам фронта?

Ледяной тон сочащихся ядом слов не смог всё же полностью скрыть под собой подлинный вопрос, по крайней мере, не от Тора.

– Не надо издеваться, – сказал Тор. – Ты же не думаешь, что это была моя идея? Отец послал меня.

– Ага…

Чудесно! Он таки смог ещё сильнее всё испортить. Тор снова в душе проклял Одина; последнее, что было нужно Локи – это прозябать в затхлых развалинах на задворках Мидгарда, всё глубже погружаясь в царящий в его голове хаос безумия. Его следовало за шкирку притащить в Асгард, назначить какое-то наказание – хотя Тор понятия не имел, как следует наказывать за то, что натворил Локи, но предварительно прикидывал, что наказание включит в себя притопление в озере, осуществлённое Тором лично и многократно – после чего можно было бы вместе отправиться куда-нибудь на небольшую войну, чтобы отвлечься и развеяться.

– Ты пойдёшь добровольно? – спросил Тор. – Или будешь всё усложнять?

– Как же привлекательна возможность посетить дом! – Локи отложил книгу и прижал руки к груди в гротескной пародии на радость. – Но, боюсь, неотложные дела прямо сейчас требуют моего присутствия в другом месте; думаю, я буду вынужден отклонить приглашение.

– Значит, второй вариант, – Тор с обречённым видом шагнул к Локи, из-под подошв во все стороны брызнули пауки и тараканы, и даже крыса, прятавшаяся в кресле, рванула прочь. Локи не шелохнулся.

Только растворился в воздухе, когда Тор попробовал его коснуться. И вновь появился – на противоположной стороне зала, нос к носу столкнувшись с вооружённым боевым топором, ухмыляющимся Хотуром, загородившим выход.

– Для тебя здесь выхода нет, шутник.

– Гм! Хотур, а он уже отрос обратно? – Локи издевательски хмыкнул и склонил голову на бок. – Не совсем того же размера, что был, не так ли?

Хотур зарычал и замахнулся топором, но Локи был уже у следующего выхода, где путь ему преградили Хаскнер и Рондо. Из прочих выходов появились остальные воины, не отрывая пристальных взглядов от своей цели. Локи замер, следя за их приближением. Тор рванулся вперёд, стараясь перехватить брата. Похоже, что наиболее трудной частью задачи будет удержать Асов, чтобы они не разорвали мятежного принца на куски.

Он схватил Локи за руку. Несколько мгновений брат смотрел на него широко открытыми глазами, в которых застыла такая мучительная растерянность, что Тор едва удержал позыв отвести взгляд.

– Вижу, Отец _действительно_ желает меня видеть, – одновременно с этими словами Тор обнаружил, что сжимает в кулаке лишь горсть светящейся пыли, оседавшей вокруг него.

– Чудесно, – выдохнул Тор. Это было что-то новенькое.

– Вы закончили? – раздался голос Сиф, а затем и она сама появилась, войдя сквозь ранее скрытый магией проход в дальней стене. В руках у неё раскачивались три зачарованные сети, в которых билась маленькая тёмная крыса.

Тор не был глупцом, так что не стал открывать сети до самого возвращения в Асгард, где вытряхнул крысу к подножью трона. Локи прокатился по полу и поднялся на ноги единым плавным движением.

– О, Отец. Или мне следует…

– Отец, – тихо подтвердил Один.

Локи поджал губы, пряча невольную улыбку.

– Ну, что ж. Я здесь. Спасибо дорогому брату и сопровождению, – он обернулся и преувеличено вежливо поклонился Сиф и воинам, стоящим у входа в зал, – которое ты так милостиво даровал мне. Чем обязан удовольствию быть приглашённым? Я так понимаю, дела обстоят не слишком успешно, – он помолчал и добавил презрительно. – Вирдденнунг содержит замечательное заклинание…

– Локи! – горячо воскликнул Один. – Эта книга запретна!

– Тем не менее, во дворце есть её копия, не так ли? – Локи не сдавался. – Не в библиотеке, конечно, но…

Лицо Одина ясно выражало ответ на этот вопрос, Тор сосредоточенно посмотрел на них.

– Что это за заклинание?

– Довольно впечатляющее, – ответил Локи не отводя глаз от отца. – Тебе бы очень понравилось, братец: огонь с неба и уничтожение повсюду, всё такое, – полагаю, в данный момент может оказаться довольно полезно. Конечно, есть одно "но": основной ингредиент зелья – это ещё бьющееся сердце ётунского чародея…

– Что?! – Тор схватил его за руку, разворачивая к себе. – Ты думаешь, мы… ты думаешь, _я_ …

Локи наконец посмотрел на брата.

– Даже ради спасения всего Асгарда?

Тор продолжал таращиться на него. Локи вызывающе наблюдал.

– Нет! – выкрикнул Тор и встряхнул его так, что лязгнули зубы. – Ты _идиот_!

Судорожно задергавшись в руках Тора, который тряс его как куклу, Локи, наконец, смог избавиться от его хватки, и отшатнулся на шаг назад. Выпрямился, пытаясь отдышаться, и расправил полы туники.

– Стало быть, Отец просчитался, отправляя тебя за мной, – прошипел он. – Но я уверен, после того, как он лично поговорит с тобой и объяснит…

– Сын мой, – устало окликнул Один, и Локи замолчал. – Книга была изъята из библиотеки не без причины. Никто не должен знать это заклинание, или любое другое описанное в ней проклятое действо, чтобы оно никогда не воплотилось в жизнь. Я сожалею, что ты вообще знаешь об этом, и ещё больше сожалею, что ты мог подумать о возможности осуществления этого колдовства. Твой собственный ум должен был подсказать тебе, что нет заклятья, которое могло бы защитить Асгард от такого врага.

Губы Локи беззвучно шевельнулись, Тор увидел, как брат напряжённо сглотнул.

– В таком случае, мой ум в смятении, я не могу представить себе другую причину, заставившую бы тебя столь сильно озаботиться моим возвращением домой. И это в тот момент, когда вы уже вновь подверглись атаке.

– Что? – сказал Тор. – Как ты узнал?

Локи изогнул бровь.

– Я посмотрел на столы, мой дорогой брат.

Тор обернулся; конечно, входя в зал, он был слишком озабочен тем, чтобы не выронить сети, и не слишком оглядывался по сторонам, но он бы непременно заметил, что половина столов пустует. Теперь он понял: столов стало меньше, а за имеющимися люди сидели гораздо просторнее. Локи был прав. Тор бросился к Одину.

– Ты же сказал, что враг временно отступил!..

– Это не имеет значения, – спокойно произнёс Всеотец. – Пусть из-за твоего отсутствия мы потеряем Дрегул на несколько месяцев раньше, к принципиальным изменениям в войне это не приведёт.

– А этот фарс, значит, приведёт? – возмутился Тор. – Зачем ты заставил меня притащить Локи домой?

– Сын мой, скоро ко мне придет Сон Одина, – после паузы прозвучал ответ.

Тор замер, чувствуя, как отзвук этого объявления прошелестел по залу за спиной. Да, это он вёл войска за собой на поле брани, но Один управлял каждым их манёвром, его мудрость и знания давали им преимущество, снова и снова, находя слабое место в рядах врага, отсрочивая неизбежное поражение. Тор уже давно был готов принять царствование, но лишиться поддержки Одина _сейчас_ …

И в этот миг Локи засмеялся.

Эхо его смеха разнеслось по залу, царапая стены, отскакивая от камня колонн.

– Тебе это кажется смешным? – взревел Тор. – Асгард на грани гибели, а ты…

– Мне это кажется чрезвычайно забавным, – ответил Локи. – Дорогой братец, ты не понимаешь? Отец хочет посадить на трон _меня_!

– Не говори ерунды!

– Да, – твёрдо сказал Один. – Хочу.

Продолжение разговора проходило весьма неспокойно. Локи сидел на ступеньках и не переставал негромко смеяться всё время, пока Тор орал на Одина, не получая в ответ ни слова. Всеотец сидел на троне, выглядя ещё более усталым и состарившимся, и молчал, что только сильнее злило Тора. Один отправил его прочь из Асгарда! От армии! В такое время! Зная, что любой момент может стать последним. И для чего?!

Затем внезапно Один встал, стукнув древком копья оземь. Тронный зал вздрогнул и загудел от удара.

– Довольно! – громыхнул он и медленно опустился обратно. – Довольно. Сын мой, ты был со мной у Норн…

– Да, и они всё время только и занимались, что поливкой корней! Они не говорили тебе отдавать трон Локи! Ты сошёл с ума перед своим сном. Как можно передать власть этому безумцу?

– Похоже, твоя привязанность ко мне внезапно резко пошла на убыль, брат, – раздражающе радостно возвестил Локи.

– Я никому не позволю вырезать тебе сердце! – прорычал Тор. – Но это не значит, что я готов увидеть тебя на троне!

– Наоборот, – возразил Локи. – В данных обстоятельствах это почти одно и то же. Мне кажется, ты пока что не оценил всей красоты плана отца. Ну, в самом деле, этот Сон всегда приходит в наиболее подходящий момент. Для потомка Одина было бы непереносимым стыдом потерпеть поражение. Насколько жалким назвала бы история Тора, его перворожденного сына, стань он тем, кто потеряет Асгард. И, конечно, только справедливо будет ожидать, что правитель падет в последней битве, тогда как небольшой отряд воинов, ведомый благородным предводителем, сможет с горсткой выживших пробиться к свободе …

Опять это безумие. Тор всхрапнул.

– Тогда зачем бы тебе принимать эту судьбу?

– О, наш дорогой отец прекрасно меня знает, – прошипел Локи. – Он добровольно встанет перед всеми придворными, – Локи махнул рукой, обозначая не только собравшуюся знать, но и тех самых воинов, что только что приволокли его во дворец, – и провозгласит меня наследником, впереди тебя; нет, он отлично знает, что я не откажусь, – он усмехнулся.

Тор закатил глаза и повернулся к Одину.

– И ты всё ещё хочешь отдать трон ему? Нам повезёт, если он не подожжёт дворец из-за того, что ему покажется, будто тот хочет обрушиться на его голову.

– Тор, – коротко спросил Один, – ты можешь победить в этой войне?

Тор уставился на него. На этот вопрос был только один ответ, который он мог дать, стоя перед своими воинами и двором, только один, который мог заставить Одина отказаться от своего плана, и Тор должен был его дать. Проблема была в том, что он знал: ответ будет ложью.

Он не отвечал, колеблясь, слишком долго. Один принял его молчание за ответ, кивнул утвердительно.

– Мы не можем понять врага, перед лицом которого оказались, – сказал он. – Нам неведомы ни их мысли, ни цели, они действуют без всякой логики, и, будучи отброшены, всегда возвращаются снова. Моя мудрость не разрушит ряды хаоса. Ни моя мудрость, ни твоя сила. И то, и другое подводят нас.

– Так что ты решил вместо них попробовать безумие? – Тор пытался возражать, но невольно сам начал проникаться идеей. Обвинения Сиф не были основаны на пустом месте, война с Сияющими, как ничто другое, была похожа на отражение одной из безумных интриг его брата, где невообразимые события сыпались на тебя со всех сторон сразу, и, на первый взгляд, не имели никакого смысла.

Он до обидного хорошо понимал, что не сумеет победить в войне, и если Локи сможет предложить что-то, пусть даже безумное, попытаться…

– Это становится ещё веселее! Теперь и ты готов _согласиться_! – расхохотался Локи. – Ты же осознаёшь, дорогой брат, – прошептал он заговорщически, – если ты присягнёшь мне в верности, я придумаю для тебя что-нибудь совершенно особенное.

– Если потребуется, я всё равно буду в состоянии макнуть тебя головой в озеро, – отрезал Тор; он ещё не согласился, и будь он проклят, если поддастся этому безумию.

– Нет. Если я завоюю уважение народа – не будешь, – сказал Локи и одарил его фальшивой улыбкой. – Утешься, брат. В конце концов, я не могу проиграть войну больше, чем вы _уже это сделали._

Тор вздрогнул, потому что это, как ни крути, было правдой.

Один спустился по ступеням и приобнял его за плечи.

– Этот упрёк не тебе, сын мой. Поражение потерпел я.

Тор напряжённо кивнул, зная, на кого смотрят жители Асгарда как на защитника от стоящего на пороге врага, и зная, что подвёл их. Один вздохнул.

– Тор, я не вижу другого пути, что обещал бы надежду, иначе я не просил бы тебя об этом. Но я должен. Присягнёшь ли ты своему брату и встанешь ли под его командование в этой войне?

Тор почти _физически_ чувствовал, как Сиф беззвучно кричит "НЕТ!" ему в спину; не нужно было оглядываться, чтобы увидеть выражение её лица или лиц окружавших её воинов. Если война продолжится так, как она идёт сейчас, как шла всё это время под его предводительством – все они умрут в ближайший год. Он сбросил с плеч руки Одина.

– Трон принадлежит тебе, так же как и выбор преемника, – глухо проговорил Тор. – Если ты прикажешь, я присягну.

Локи, продолжавший сидеть на ступенях, хлопнул в ладоши.

– А я-то думал, что это будет ещё один скучный семейный ужин!

Один не стал тратить время даром; Тор едва успел выпить три кубка мёда и начать пересматривать своё решение, как его брат уже был на троне, сжимая в руке Гунгнир и глядя на Тора сверху вниз с такой приводящей в бешенство улыбкой, что Тор едва не кинулся вверх по ступеням, чтобы кулаком стереть её с лица Локи, вместо того, чтобы преклонить колено, присягая в верности.

– Пока Один не пробудится от своего сна, – добавил он многозначительно.

– Немного не по форме, но сойдёт, – Локи легкомысленно взмахнул рукой. – Следующий!

– Что ты имеешь в виду? Какой _следующий_!? – подымаясь, воскликнул Тор. – У нас нет времени на то, чтобы ты принимал клятву у каждого в этом зале, идёт битва…

– О которой ты даже не подозревал, если бы я не сказал тебе; так что, думаю, ты можешь предположить, что я осведомлён об этом факте. Но, в конце концов, удовольствие должно хотя бы частично компенсировать полученные проблемы. Следующий, – прошипел Локи, наклоняясь вперёд.

Поначалу никто не шелохнулся. Тор бросил взгляд на Сиф: это было дикостью, но он уже присягнул, и знал, что Локи не замедлит приказать ему силой притащить и бросить на колени перед троном каждого из присутствующих в зале. Сиф шумно вздохнула, но преклонила колени перед троном и поклялась в верности. Затем она встала рядом с Тором и мерила тяжёлым взглядом остальных Асов, пока они, один за другим, повторяли её действия, принося свои клятвы. И в последний момент, когда на коленях перед троном пылая от едва сдерживаемого негодования, стоял Джоди, Локи внезапно поднялся.

– Не утруждайся, я уже соскучился. Пусть все мужчины и женщины Асгарда в этом зале преклонят колени, клянясь в верности, – приказал он. – И не думайте, что я не узнаю, если кто-то попробует уклониться от принесения клятвы.

– Вот так, – произнёс он, когда клятва почти наполовину отзвучала, и развалился на троне. – Леди Сиф.

Тор весь сжался, глядя на неё. Если Локи захочет как-то отомстить…

– Да, – коротко отозвалась Сиф и с заминкой добавила, – мой король.

– Поздравляю, моя леди. Отныне ты – командующая армией Асгарда.

Тор успокоился было, но тут же вскинулся.

– Что?!

– Возьми всех, кто есть в наличии, и отправляйтесь… так, дайте подумать… да, думаю, на Альфтанесс, – продолжил Локи, полностью игнорируя и его, и сконфуженный шепоток в зале, и тем более – исказившееся от гнева лицо Сиф.

– Но Один сказал, что битва идёт на Дрегуле! – запротестовал Тор.

– И мой слух никуда не исчезал, ни тогда, ни сейчас, – Локи пристально посмотрел на него сверху вниз. – Ты всё время меня перебиваешь; это начинает выглядеть как непокорность, дорогой братец, а ты ведь только что произнёс клятву. Мне следует озаботиться тем, чтобы дать тебе напоминание о ней? Да, вероятно, следует.

Он поднял руки, и в них соткался из воздуха ошейник, какой можно было бы надеть на боевого пса или на норовистого скакуна – отделанная железом тяжёлая кожа. Локи швырнул его к ногам Тора.

– Надень, – раздался обманчиво мягкий голос.

Сиф шагнула вперёд, её рука потянулась к рукояти меча. Но Тор ждал чего-то подобного; ещё с того момента, как произнёс последние слова клятвы. Он был готов проглотить это унижение; это было не трудно. Он поднял ошейник, застегнул его на себе и развёл руки в стороны.

– Вот, он на мне; могу я теперь напомнить тебе, что битва на Дрегуле… ох! – он дёрнулся, когда ошейник внезапно ожил: шею пронзила жгучая острая боль, словно сотня разъярённых ос одновременно жалила его.

– Нет, не можешь, – отрезал Локи. – Леди Сиф, ты принимаешь командование армией, и вы выступаете немедленно. Ах да!.. По пути загляните к Хеймдаллю и скажите ему открыть Биврёст на Дрегул и скомандовать полное отступление.

Сиф бросила на Тора полный ужаса взгляд, но тот лишь стиснул зубы, преодолевая боль, и двинулся вверх по ступеням.

– Локи…

Локи испытующе смотрел на него, поджав губы и слегка повернув голову.

– Да? А что бы сделал _ты_ , брат?

– Послал армию на Дрегул! – ответил Тор. – Перегруппировал людей, сражался до тех пор…

– Ну да, – прервал его Локи. – Конечно, именно так я и думал. А поскольку все мы знаем, насколько успешна твоя тактика, мы для разнообразия попробуем что-нибудь иное. Ты всё ещё здесь? – повернулся он к Сиф. – Предпочитаешь, чтобы я назначил другого командующего? Возможно, лорд Льефф подойдёт? Уверен, он будет рад шансу внушить немного родительской науки своей воинствующей дочери…

Сиф скрипнула зубами, сдерживая вызывающий ответ, бросила Тору последний – _"ты сам позволил этому случиться"_ – взгляд, развернулась и, кивком позвав за собой воинов, широким шагом направилась к выходу.

Тор, скрепя сердце, молча наблюдал, как они, всем своим видом выражая недовольство и готовность к мятежу, выходили из зала.

– Альфтанесс почти необитаем! – повернулся он к Локи. – Там нет ничего, кроме горстки овец и пары лесовиков. Если ты _планируешь_ сдать часть земель…

– Альфтанесс прекрасен весной. Я провёл бесконечно много счастливых часов в Ущелье Падающих Вод. Молодец, что напомнил, братец! Эй, мальчик, догони леди Сиф и передай ей приказ разбить лагерь именно там. И ещё – пусть выставит стражу из пятидесяти человек. Сменяющуюся ежечасно.

Ошейник сдавил горло Тора на середине вдоха, так что вместо возмущённого рыка он лишь закашлялся в кулак, глядя, как слуга выбежал вон из зала.

– Ты окончательно потерял… – Тор замолк и вздохнул. – О чём я спрашиваю? Брат, я умоляю тебя, забудь о своей ненависти и просто подумай. Отныне это твои люди, твоё королевство. Ты вредишь только себе, посылая их охранять ничто, пустое место в тысяче миль от любого жилья, тем самым бессмысленно выматывая их силы. У Сиф всего три сотни человек в подчинении, если они будут дежурить по пятьдесят человек, ежечасно сменяясь, у них не останется времени на отдых. Клянусь тебе, если бы твои приказы просто отличались от моих, я не сказал бы ни слова против…

– Дорогой Тор, – проговорил Локи с восхищением. – Это абсолютно изумительно – как тебе удаётся с такой искренностью утверждать одно, одновременно своими действиями доказывая совершенно обратное.

– Это безумие! – взревел Тор, потеряв терпение.

– Неужели? – Локи источал сарказм. – Но ведь это именно то, чего вы хотели, разве нет?

– Нет!

– О, – Локи хмыкнул. – Что ж, тогда очень печально то, что ты уже принёс клятву верноподданного. – Он вихрем вскочил с трона, сдёрнул с головы великолепный шлем и отбросил в сторону. Тор рефлекторно поймал его. – Пойдём, братец. Вести Асгард к падению тяжёлая работа. Я проголодался!

– Мы в пиршественном зале, здесь полно еды, – Тор был окончательно сбит с толку.

– Не желаю есть вместе со всеми, – Локи скривил губы в гримасе отвращения. Обойдя трон, он направился к дверям в дальней стене зала. Тор уставился на шлем в своих руках и представил, как было бы здорово раздавить его.

– Пошевеливайся, Тор, – голос Локи раздался за плечом, сопровождаемый пришедшим из ниоткуда рывком ошейника. Тор глубоко вздохнул и последовал за братом. Он не принесёт Асгарду никакой пользы, если продолжит давать пищу самым худшим идеям Локи. Один сказал это прямым текстом: потеря Дрегула не изменит ход войны. Если Локи сцедит весь свой яд, издеваясь над прошлыми врагами, и скоро соскучится и перенесёт внимание своего безумного гения на Сияющих, оно будет того стоить.

Ну и конечно, у Тора не было никаких идей на тот случай, если всё пойдёт иначе. Кроме как умереть, сражаясь, а это точно так же не поможет Асгарду. Или, если уж на то пошло, Мидгарду. Всё внутри сжалось при мысли о том, как Сияющие неудержимой волной заполняют собой прекрасный мир с его восхитительными, но уязвимыми смертными жителями. А если падёт Асгард, если Биврёст останется без защиты, что сможет остановить вражеские полчища?

Тор выпрямился. Локи остановился и впился в него глазами.

– Что? – не выдержал Тор.

– Ты отравился? – Локи скептически рассматривал его. – Я точно знаю, что я не травил тебя, и не могу представить себе, кто бы ещё это мог быть.

– Конечно, никто меня не травил, о чём вообще ты бормочешь?

– Ты размышляешь, – ответил Локи. – Я отсюда слышу скрип твоих мозгов.

– Такое случается, когда ты видишь Асгард на грани падения, а его жителей – обречёнными на страшную гибель! – отрезал Тор. – Но что тебе до того, ты сам столько раз пытался осуществить то, что сейчас происходит.

– Ну, в самом деле! Ты ранишь мои чувства, брат. Я никогда не планировал всех _съесть_.

Тор содрогнулся, желудок подпрыгнул к горлу: он слишком много раз видел, что происходило с теми, кто не успевал убраться с пути Сияющих – чудовищный пир…

– Я знаю, как поднять тебе настроение, – весело сказал Локи. – Нам нужно пообедать!

Тор подвинул к себе чашку с лесными орехами, стараясь не глядеть на рёбра, торчащие из полуобглоданной свиной туши, или на блюдо с варёными угрями. Локи ел так, словно месяц не прикасался к пище. Впрочем, возможно, так оно и было. Ещё в юности, бывало, потерявшись в книгах, он неделями забывал о необходимости есть, пока Фригга со вздохом не отправляла Тора, чтобы тот привёл брата к столу.

– Мм, – простонал Локи, слизнув с пальцев последние капли мясного сока. – Ты уверен, что не хочешь угря? Попробуй солёные овечьи потроха, они сегодня просто бесподобно вкусные.

– Нет, спасибо, – вежливо отказался Тор. – Локи…

– Мёда? Ты должен что-нибудь съесть, брат, – перебил его тот. – Вот хотя бы яблоко.

– Я ничего не хочу! – взорвался Тор, отмахиваясь от яблока, которое покинуло своё место на блюде и теперь висело в воздухе прямо перед его лицом. Уже, наверное, раз девятнадцать он пытался что-то сказать, но Локи прерывал его. Если так будет продолжаться, то через несколько дней он догонит Локи в его безумии.

– Можешь ты послушать меня хоть… ммпф! – яблоко прорвалось сквозь его защиту и само сунулось в рот.

Тор мстительно впился в него зубами и вдруг замер.

– Как ты заполучил яблоко Идунн? – требовательно спросил он, продолжая жевать. – _Она_ никогда тебе их не даёт! – яблоко не было даже приблизительно похожим на золотое, пока Тор не пригляделся внимательнее и иллюзия, делавшая плод неотличимым от обычных, не растворилась.

– О, а это одно из них? – ненатурально удивился Локи, тем самым подтверждая факт, что действительно каким-то образом украл его. На верхнем столе лежало несколько штук, и был момент, по крайней мере, секунд тридцать, когда Локи находился вне поля зрения Тора. Локи взял яблоко из рук брата и, прежде чем вернуть, откусил огромный кусок. Тор не мог не доесть ценное угощение, и к тому моменту, как он проглотил последний кусочек, Локи поднялся из-за стола, на ходу вытирая руки.

– Постой, – подхватился Тор. – Локи, мы должны…

– Не сейчас, – Локи демонстративно зевнул: сладко, с подвыванием. – На меня напали, похитили и короновали, и всё это в один и тот же день. Мне нужно отдохнуть. – Он растянулся на кровати и бросил через плечо, – ты, разумеется, останешься здесь и будешь охранять меня. Если хочешь, можешь вздремнуть на полу.

– Я не стану спать как пёс на полу у твоей кровати! – Тор ждал, что Локи скажет что-нибудь в ответ, но этого не случилось. Когда Тор подошёл к кровати и заглянул ему лицо, он увидел лишь плотно сомкнутые веки; ресницы тёмной тенью лежали на худых щеках; еле слышное дыхание было спокойным. Тор подозрительно уставился на спящего, но если Локи и притворялся, то делал это очень убедительно, а попытки Тора перетерпеть Локи в том, что касалось его спектаклей, никогда не были особо успешны.

Он принципиально тяжело плюхнулся на кровать – Локи даже не вздрогнул – и снял обувь. Если тот хотел, чтобы Тор занимался его охраной, они вполне могут разделить ложе на двоих.

Когда судорожные метания Локи разбудили его в девятый раз, Тор задумался над тем, что предложение Локи лечь на полу являлось проявлением заботы.

– Можешь ты лежать спокойно? – пробурчал он, пытаясь силой удержать дёргающегося Локи. Тот только неразборчиво простонал на незнакомом языке что-то, что звучало как заклинание, и снова содрогнулся, на лбу выступили капли пота. Тор, наконец, сильно тряхнул его, но добился лишь того, что на мгновение широко открылись невидящие глаза, сверкнул алый зрачок, и веки снова сомкнулись.

Когда Тор попробовал замотать его в одно из одеял, Локи буквально впал в неистовство, на руках появились длинные загнутые когти, разрывая ткань в клочья. Тор едва увернулся, когда их острия мелькнули возле самого лица.

– Ради всего… – ему всё же удалось повернуть Локи на бок и прижать к себе, обхватив руками и ногами.

Локи бился и вырывался ещё некоторое время, а затем раздался его неожиданно спокойный голос.

– Тор?

– Да. Спи.

– О, – отозвался Локи, и внезапно его тело разом обмякло, расслабилось.

– Ну, наконец-то, – буркнул Тор. И вдруг понял, что полностью и окончательно проснулся. В крови бурлил адреналин, не давая успокоиться, а Локи тем временем мирно спал. – Ах ты подлый… – несмотря на раздражение, Тор резко оборвал бранные слова: ему не следовало более позволять себе ругать Локи. По крайней мере, успокоил он себя, пока тот спит, он не может раздавать свои разрушительные приказы.

В конце концов, ему удалось уснуть. Один раз его разбудила скрипнувшая дверь, но никто не вошёл, и он снова провалился в сон.

Тор промычал что-то невразумительное и, не глядя, отпихнул трясущую его руку. Последовал шум падения и что-то разбилось. Он поднял голову, смаргивая остатки сна. На полу, в окружении перевёрнутого стола и осколков вазы, сидел феноменально обозлённый Локи.

– Как ты встал, не разбудив меня? – зевнул Тор.

– Мне пришлось превратиться в змею и выползти на свободу, – проворчал Локи, вставая и отряхиваясь. – Что за польза от тебя, как от охранника? Поднимайся!

– Болван! Зачем вообще тебе может понадобиться охранник в самом сердце Асгарда? – отозвался Тор, сползая с кровати.

– Ну да, и болван – _я_! – воскликнул Локи, и это было так похоже на прежние дни, когда всё ещё было так, как надо, что Тор едва удержался, чтобы не схватить его в объятия. Правда, продолжалось так лишь на мгновение. Локи накинул на плечи плащ, надел шлем и взял в руки Гунгнир, заставив Тора остро почувствовать, насколько неправильно на самом деле всё обстоит.

Он вышел из покоев вслед за Локи, гадая, как долго они проспали. Шум голосов в залах крепости сказал ему, что основные войска уже вернулась с Дрегула, все, кто выжили… По мере их приближения к Тронному залу шум усиливался, превращаясь в глубокий гневный гул.

Локи тоже услышал его, по крайней мере, он остановился перед входом и замер в задумчивой позе на несколько мгновений.

– Неважно, нам не сюда.

С этими словами он развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов и двинулся вниз по лестнице; через пару минут Тор понял, что они идут в библиотеку. Он тяжело вздохнул; ну, хотя бы ему не придётся погибнуть, встав между Локи и объединёнными легионами Асгарда… пока.

Спустя девять часов, проведённых в библиотеке в наблюдении за погружённым в чтение Локи, Тор начал пересматривать свои приоритеты. Он несколько раз пробовал орать на Локи, в конце концов, тот поднял взгляд и внятно произнёс.

– Как твой Государь и повелитель, я запрещаю тебе прикасаться ко мне. Ты не смеешь трогать ни меня, ни книгу в моих руках, ни стул подо мной, – после чего продолжил чтение. Теперь Тор мог хоть поджечь всю остальную библиотеку – а он подумывал об этом – ничего не изменило бы ситуацию. Локи умел так углубиться в чтение, что Тор бы не удивился, если бы однажды брат исчез из этого мира и появился на страницах, среди строчек.

Он положил голову на руки и дремал, пока тяжёлый шестидюймовый том, который читал Локи, не приземлился возле самого его уха, заставив подскочить.

– Должно быть, прошло достаточно времени, – объявил Локи, и, не дав Тору времени спросить для чего именно, вышел за двери. Всего лишь на секунду задержавшись перед входом в Главный зал, чтобы поправить плащ и надеть шлем. – Постарайся сделать так, чтобы никто не насадил меня на копьё.

– Постарайся не спровоцировать на это более трёх Асов одновременно!

– Ненавижу давать невыполнимые обещания, они причиняют впоследствии кучу неудобств, – ответил Локи и, прежде чем Тор успел уклониться, протянул руку и коснулся его лба. Воздух вокруг них шевельнулся и застыл подрагивающей завесой на самом краю зоны видимости. – Не отходи он меня больше, чем на пять шагов, пока я не буду на троне.

Переполненный зал гудел о том, что Один сошёл с ума, прихватив с собой и Тора. Воины строили планы касательно Локи, на данный момент лидировало предложение, связав покрепче, сбросить его с Радужного моста на Дрегул, чтобы Сияющие сами разобрались с ним.

Всё ещё скрытый пологом невидимости, Локи сел на трон и заинтересованно прислушался, подперев кулаком подбородок.

– Это подло! – не выдержал Тор. – Ты, если хочешь, можешь продолжать прятаться под своей магией, но я не стану сидеть здесь и подслушивать людей, которые думают, что…

– Что ведут конфиденциальную беседу в зале, где присутствуют десять тысяч человек? – прервал его Локи. – Хорошо. Если тебе так скучно… – и он снял чары; шум голосов продолжался ещё несколько минут, прежде чем люди начали замечать их, и тишина, накатившей волной, заполнила зал.

– Ну, что же ты замолчал, Ротваргг? – мурлыкнул Локи. – У тебя, кажется, были какие-то предложения относительно моих внутренностей?

Всё шло так, как и ожидал Тор: Локи удавалось почти час поддерживать игру, стравливая между собой воинов, прежде чем кто-то из них пришёл в достаточное бешенство, чтобы броситься на него. Но вот Сонди, сын Даннера, вскочил на ноги и грохнул своим боевым молотом о стол.

– Я довольно наслушался этого хитроумного лжеца! Если бы отравленный мёд его речей мог выигрывать войны, он давно бы правил. Тор, сын Одина, ни один человек в этом зале не уважает тебя больше, чем я, с гордостью принёс бы я клятву верности тебе, займи ты место Всеотца. И бок обок с тобой вошёл бы Вальхаллу, если б наступил смертный час. Но, ни любовь к тебе, ни верность Одину не заставят меня преклонить колени перед этим мерзким отродьем Ётунской шлюхи!

Тор мрачно стиснул зубы. Сонди был хорошим человеком, честным и доблестным воином. Его уважали, было видно, как все вокруг кивали головами, поддерживая его слова. И Локи – будь ты проклят! – улыбнулся и приоткрыл рот. Сейчас он прикажет Тору…

– Доблестный Сонди, – заговорил Локи. – Ставлю мой трон против… скажем твоей бороды, что ты преклонишь передо мной колени. Принимаешь ли ты мой заклад?

– Я клянусь, я не…

Локи оборвал его.

– Я не стану предлагать спор, если он заставит тебя нарушить слово, так что прибереги свои клятвы, – он замолчал и улыбнулся. – Я даже повышу ставки. Ты склонишься предо мной… в течение часа. Или я отрекусь и немедленно покину Асгард. Вот моя собственная клятва перед всеми присутствующими здесь свидетелями, если ты примешь этот спор. Что скажешь?

Сонди заколебался. Его брат Гюнтер, известный своей хитростью и умением торговаться, что-то шептал ему на ухо.

– Если я, по своей воле…

– Конечно, конечно. Я не стану прибегать к силе своего брата, – сказал Локи. – Решение будет за тобой.

Тор наклонился и стиснул руку Локи.

– Что за игру ты затеял на этот раз? – прошипел он. – Ты сполна насладился, делая из нас посмешище, и теперь собираешься бросить Асгард на произвол судьбы?

Локи обратил на него ледяной взгляд.

– _Отпусти_ , – раздалось ответное шипение, и ошейник раскалённым обручем сжался на горле Тора. Всё равно было слишком поздно, Локи уже дал клятву, и Сонди поднялся со своего места.

– Я принимаю твоё предложение, Локи, _сын Лафея_! Твоё слово против моего, – настроение в зале резко изменилось, голоса зазвучали одновременно озадаченно и удовлетворённо.

Локи повернулся обратно к Сонди, игнорируя руку Тора на своём локте, как будто её там не было.

– Принято. А теперь, вы все, расступитесь и пропустите гонца, он уже минут десять пытается пройти к подножию трона.

Головы развернулись, и люди с копьями и топорами, окружавшие трон, расступились, давая дорогу. Мальчик, пробившись, наконец, через их ряды, упал на колени. Тор напрягся. Это был тот самый слуга, которого Локи отправил за Сиф.

– Да, мальчик? – скучающе протянул Локи. – Докладывай.

– Леди Сиф послала, – задыхаясь, выпалил гонец, – послала меня передать, что Сияющие атаковали Альфтанесс.

В зале воцарилась мёртвая тишина, как будто чары замкнули уста всем присутствующим. Локи дёрнулся, и Тор с трудом заставил себя разжать судорожно сведённые пальцы прежде, чем его хватка раздробила кость.

Мальчишка, оказавшись в центре внимания, выглядел взволнованным и смущённым, обнажённые клинки вокруг него медленно опускались к полу…

– Дальше? – потребовал Локи.

– И… – продолжил мальчик, – и мы удерживаем их возле Ущелья… – ему пришлось почти кричать, чтобы быть услышанным, – но они всё прибывают и прибывают, им нет конца. Леди Сиф просит подкрепления…

Шум в зале усилился вдесятеро, но стоило Локи поднять руку, призывая к тишине, как все затихли.

– Что ж, – проговорил Локи, – к сожалению, в этом зале не осталось людей, поклявшихся мне в верности. Кроме моего брата, но у него, боюсь, есть более важные дела. И не думаю, что я могу позволить пользоваться Биврёстом тем, кто не присягнул трону Асгарда, так что…

– Локи! – закричал Тор.

Локи обратил на него невинный взгляд.

– Да, брат?

– Хватит игр! Мы годами сражались в этой войне, не имея никакой надежды на победу, ты думаешь, здесь найдется хоть один человек, кто _не_ поклянётся? – он повернулся к залу. – Вы всё ещё сомневаетесь в мудрости моего отца? Сделали бы он или я такой выбор в любом другом случае? Дайте клятву и торопитесь на Альфтанесс! А ты получишь бороду Сонди, но он вправе отрастить её снова, – добавил Тор, обращаясь к Локи.

– Тебе обязательно нужно испортить мне _всё_ удовольствие? – скривился тот, наблюдая, как десять тысяч воинов, преклонив колени, клянутся ему в вечной верности.

И так и не разрешил Тору идти с ними.

Скрипя зубами, Тор смотрел вслед одной тысяче и семнадцати воинам, – Локи настоял именно на этом числе, ничего не объясняя, причём выбрал последних семнадцать, бросая в толпу с трона виноградины – уходящим через Радужный мост на Альфтанесс. Без него.

Тору удалось перехватить посланца и расспросить его: портал возник на одном из берегов реки, недалеко от водопадов. До этого, им ещё ни разу не удалось застать открытие одного из порталов: к тому моменту, как Сияющие атаковали, порталы превращались в висящие в воздухе гигантские зияющие дыры в мили шириной, бесконечным потоком извергающие ряды врагов. На этот раз, пойманная в момент открытия, червоточина превратилась в бутылочное горлышко, пропуская их небольшими группами, которые легко уничтожались, прежде чем у них появлялся шанс расширить проход.

– Если то, что он говорит, правда, то будь там я, я в одиночку мог бы удерживать проход… – убеждал Тор, сопровождая Локи на его пути. – Дай мне Фандрала и Огуна, и Вольштагга, чтобы прикрыть спину, и все остальные могут возвращаться на Дрегул…

– Да кому нужен этот Дрегул? – отмахнулся Локи. – Для тебя у меня есть более важные дела.

– Например, гулять по городу по твоим следам, как послушная псина?

– Совершенно верно, – бросил Локи, проскальзывая в двери личных покоев.

Тор беззвучно выругался и последовал за ним. Остатки их трапезы были убраны, постель застелена. Локи задумчиво оглянулся по сторонам и отправился исследовать содержимое шкафов и сундуков – их было огромное количество, больше, чем кому бы то ни было могло понадобиться, и Тор заметил, что по мере того, как Локи их отодвигает, появляются новые, а те, в свою очередь, куда-то исчезают.

Тор махнул рукой на Дрегул: даже если Локи поменяет своё решение и если вдруг каким-то чудом им удастся отвоевать этот мир, то после того, как на такое длительное время он был оставлен на растерзание Сияющим, там мало что могло остаться. Но сама мысль о том, что воины Асгарда сражаются, пока он праздно сидит во дворце, была невыносима! Он рухнул на скамью в изножье кровати.

– Хорошо. Скажи мне, как ты узнал, что они нападут на Альфтанесс? Что появятся именно на реке – откуда ты знал?

– Угадал, – отозвался Локи, не поднимая головы от сундука, в котором копался.

– В ту же секунду, как Всеотец проснётся, я сверну тебе шею, – прорычал Тор. – И я надену этот проклятый ошейник на _тебя_!

– Не тешь себя бессмысленной надеждой, – равнодушно бросил Локи. – Его невозможно снять.

– Что? – Тор обеими руками схватился за ошейник, пытаясь его разорвать. Тот всё ещё ощущался как обычная полоска кожи, но всех сил Тора не хватило даже на то, чтобы хоть чуть растянуть его. – Локи, ты…

– Ну, разве магия доброй воли не восхитительна? – сказал Локи. – Ага! – вздохнул он удовлетворённо, достав из сундука пачку древних, обтрепанных по углам бумаг.

Не без труда отвлекшись от планов повесить Локи вверх ногами на сторожевой башне, пока тот не согласится снять ошейник, Тор встал и подошёл к столу, где Локи раскладывал найденные бумаги. Они были плотно исписаны неразборчивым почерком, буквы так тесно прижимались друг к другу, что Тору потребовалось несколько минут только на то, чтобы понять: язык ему незнаком.

– Что это?

– Не отвлекай меня, – отстранённо проговорил Локи. Его длинные пальцы скользили по строчкам, глаза не отрывались от текста. Затем он неожиданно взмахнул рукой, прямо из воздуха достав чистый лист бумаги, и принялся рисовать круги и линии, постоянно сверяясь с записями в процессе создания новой схемы.

Тор молча наблюдал за тем, как Локи работает; постепенно круги обзавелись надписями с именами: Бараньи угодья, Гребневый Мыс, Трандаргильс, Рангарвёллюм, миры, куда ещё не вторгались Сияющие. Лишь некоторые из них были густо заселены, большинство же – просто едва изученные точки на карте. Тор припоминал Трандаргилльс: они были там однажды вместе с Сиф и троицей воинов – Локи уговорил их отправиться с ним исследовать новый мир, только что оказавшийся в зоне досягаемости Биврёста. Там не было ничего, кроме покрытых сочной зелёной травой заливных лугов и бродящих по ним огромных травоядных созданий, слишком монументальных для охоты. Тор попытался сбить одно их них Мьёлльниром, но оно лишь вздрогнуло и посмотрело на Тора с таким молчаливым осуждением, что тот немедленно смутился и бросил эту затею.

К тому моменту как Локи закончил рисовать схему, на ней было обозначено пятьдесят миров. Он закрепил её на стене и отошёл в сторону, с удовлетворением оглядывая дело своих рук.

– Ну? – узы самоконтроля, всё это показавшееся бесконечным время удерживавшие Тора в молчании, разлетелись в клочья. – Ты думаешь, что теперь они нападут на эти миры? У нас недостаточно Асов, чтобы защитить все пятьдесят!

– Совершенно верно, – задумчиво согласился Локи. Он вытащил три ножа для бумаги из письменного прибора, ещё недолго посмотрел на диаграмму… затем закрыл глаза и метнул ножи. Тор, онемев, пялился на то, как Локи подошёл к стене и присмотрелся к точкам, куда попали ножи.

– Есть! Гребневый мыс, Хёскульдур и Долина гейзеров. Туда мы и отправим армии.

– Ты бросал дротики?! – возмутился Тор.

– Способ не хуже других, – огрызнулся Локи.

Тору удалось добрых десять минут удерживать лицо Локи вдавленным в подушки. Но хотя такое положение предотвращало поступление от Локи прямого приказа убрать руки, это также не давало ему молить о пощаде, что лишало всё действо половины удовольствия. Затем Локи прекратил вырываться и замер, каким-то невероятным образом одним положением плеч и спины выражая снисходительное терпение перед необоснованно агрессивным поведением Тора, поставив того перед выбором: отпустить его или стать клятвопреступником и братоубийцей.

Выбор был мучительным.

Самочувствие Тора не улучшилось и после того, как Локи разделил остатки армии и отправил их к Биврёсту, не отпустив брата ни с одной из частей.

Крепость опустела. Остались только женщины и дети, и немногочисленные старики, беженцы из павших миров, ютившиеся в самых неожиданных углах, где смогли найти место, и тихо сидевшие за нижними столами. Верхние столы стояли пустыми.

Он ел наедине с Локи и тренировался в пустом круге. Лишь раз или два в неделю ему удавалось вырваться на Радужный мост и поговорить с Хеймдаллем – только для того, чтобы узнать: ничего не изменилось. Сиф и её воины на Альфтанессе продолжали сражаться, удерживая Сияющих. Остальные армии распределились по нескольким указанным Локи местам, в каждом из определённых для них миров, карауля в ожидании нападения.

Прошли три бесконечные недели. Почти всё время Локи проводил, погрузившись в книги, лишь изредка издеваясь над Тором, вытаскивая того на бессмысленные прогулки по нижним уровням крепости или за её пределы, в лес, и нагружая его как вьючного мула корзинами с дурацкими травами и корешками, которые могла бы собрать любая девица.

– Все девушки заняты изготовлением повязок, а женщины – уходом за ранеными, – сказал Локи. – Это важная работа.

Тор скинул на землю пять корзин с желудями (каждый из них – в идеальном состоянии и сорван с дерева руками – _его_ руками).

– Но это абсолютно бессмысленная трата времени! – заорал он.

Локи вздохнул.

– Теперь тебе придётся всё начать сначала. Они теряют все полезные свойства, коснувшись земли.

Тор отреагировал на это так, как оно того заслуживало: развернулся и зашагал назад к крепости, чувствуя, как внутри поднимается волна ненависти и желания убивать, полностью игнорируя боль, которую причинял ошейник. Встречные шарахались в стороны с его дороги, и он не обратил внимания на стоявший шум, пока не распахнул двери в Тронный зал. Столы были заполнены воинами, слышались радостные выкрики и смех, девушки разносили кубки с мёдом.

– Тор! – это была Сиф. Волосы её растрепались, на щеке осталась полоска флюоресцирующей дряни, а на бедре и руке подсыхала кровь. Глаза сверкали как бриллианты.

– Что… – начал он и замолчал – горло перехватило.

– Портал схлопнулся, – ответила она с хищной улыбкой. – Мы их победили. Тор, мы их победили! Они прибывали и прибывали, но мы уничтожили десять тысяч этих тварей и не потеряли ни одного Аса!

– О, моя леди Сиф? – голос Локи прорезал шум толпы. Сиф повернулась и преклонила колено у подножия трона.

– Мой повелитель, мы вернулись с победой.

– Ну, разумеется, – сказал Локи. – Разве вы не воины Асгарда? – и зал взорвался в приветственном рёве.

Всё ещё слегка ошеломлённый, Тор проследовал за Локи в его покои. Тот покинул Тронный зал, как только празднование начало разворачиваться, и забрал Тора с собой, потянув за ошейник. Тор присел на кровать, глядя, как Локи снимает и откладывает в сторону шлем, и распускает воротник камзола.

– Мне очень жаль, что я забрал тебя с праздника, – сказал тот, вздёрнув подбородок, – но я действительно не в состоянии выслушивать откровения тысячи пьяных воинов, пересказывающих все до единого события битвы, победу в которой они ждали… сколько там… четыре года?

Тор внезапно спрятал лицо в ладонях и заплакал: _победа_! Даже через пелену чар тишины, которые Локи наложил на свою спальню, он всё ещё мог слышать раздающиеся в зале здравицы: в залах Асгарда снова звучали песни.

Локи помолчал, мгновение помедлив, пересёк комнату, и Тор почувствовал, как он сел рядом. Тор не мог перестать всхлипывать. Локи немного поёрзал, а затем положил ладонь брату на локоть, и Тор развернулся и сгрёб его в объятия, и поцеловал в щёку, слишком переполненный эмоциями, чтобы найти слова.

Он проснулся, всё так же наполовину подмяв Локи под себя, а тот рассеянно перебирал его волосы, отсутствующе глядя в потолок, но видя что-то нездешнее.

– Как долго я спал? – зевнул Тор, выпрямляясь и растирая лицо; казалось, он может свернуть горы. – Есть какие-нибудь новости?

– Всего лишь шесть дней, может, чуть больше, – ответил Локи. – Они напали на Долину Гейзеров.

– Долину Гейзеров? – встрепенулся Тор. – Почему ты не разбудил меня?

Локи моргнул, словно вопрос ввёл его в замешательство.

– Зачем бы вдруг? – он протянул руку, и несколько виноградин перелетели из стоявшей на столе чаши ему в ладонь.

– Локи…

– Нет, ты не можешь пойти, – издевательски пропел Локи. – Ты уже забыл? Какой стыд!

– Забыл о чём?

– Жёлуди, – пришёл терпеливый ответ. – Они всё ещё мне нужны.

– Они тебе _не_ нужны! Ты просто стараешься сделать мою жизнь ещё ничтожней!

– Это работает?

– Да!

– Тогда, если ты думаешь, что моя цель заключается в этом, ты не должен ожидать, что я остановлюсь, –Локи откроено издевался. – И я _приказываю_ тебе не поднимать на меня руку, – добавил он. – Дай мне встать.

Тор перекатился на спину и раскинул руки.

– Раз я не нужен нигде для чего-то важного, я с тем же успехом могу остаться здесь.

– Дуться крайне недостойно, братец! Так, давай посмотрим, куда отправить людей с Альфтанесса, – Локи встал с кровати и бросил ещё один нож в схему. – А! Брейда. Ты когда-нибудь был в Брейде?

– Да! – Тор тоже поднялся. – Моржовая охота. Ты позволишь мне…

– Принеси мои желуди, и тогда посмотрим, – сказал Локи, потянулся за своим шлемом, и повернулся к двери. Тор же за его спиной замешкался, а затем схватил истрёпанные бумаги, лежавшие на углу стола.

– Отлично, – громко объявил он, засовывая бумаги за пояс под тунику, прежде чем последовать за братом. Он абсолютно точно знал, что добыча этих проклятых желудей ничего не изменит в нежелании Локи отправить его куда бы то ни было. Разве что туда, где не планируется никаких боевых действий, и он окажется заперт на целый год сидящим на глыбе льда посреди океана, глядя на то, как сражаются и спариваются моржи.

– О, – сказал старый Скегги, вцепившись в бумаги. А затем он не говорил ничего в течение нескольких минут.

– Ты можешь прочесть это?

– О! – повторил Скегги. Затем медленно добавил: – Буквы написаны в зеркальном отображении.

– Да, но _ты можешь это прочесть_? – Тор начинал заводиться.

Скегги помолчал и сел за стол. Достал огромное оптическое стекло и, положив его на страницу, наклонился, одним глазом всматриваясь в строчки.

– Приходи позже, – добавил он через несколько секунд.

Ошейник уже давал знать о себе лёгкими укусами, побуждающими идти к Локи. Тор вздохнул и пошёл обратно в Тронный зал, опять пустующий после того, как Локи отослал вернувшихся с Альфтанесса воинов. Сиф перехватила его перед своим отбытием.

– Будь осторожен, – предупредила она.

– Ты шутишь? – буркнул он кисло.

– Нет, – ответила Сиф. – Как он узнал, где они нападут? Он уже дважды поймал их, тогда как даже Одину это не удалось ни разу. И если он знает, где будет следующее нападение, зачем он разбрасывает силы Асгарда по множеству миров, а тебя, нашего сильнейшего воина, держит здесь?

– Чтобы мучить меня, как ты сама прекрасно знаешь!

– А что, если есть другая причина? Пока что Локи держит тебя подле себя, чтобы сохранить трон – без твоей поддержки его мгновенно скинут. Но ещё несколько таких побед, и люди начнут верить ему по-настоящему.

– Ты такого низкого обо мне мнения, что думаешь, будто я скорее предпочту увидеть Асгард разрушенным, чем под властью другого? – сказал Тор. – Если Локи может нас спасти, я с радостью последую за ним.

– Но почему он может быть способен спасти нас? Он не мудрее Одина, и он не лучший маг.

– Я уже не так уверен в этом, – медленно сказал Тор. – Наш отец стареет, он ослаб, а Локи уже давным-давно скрытничает в своих исследованиях. Если ему удалось отыскать какие-то сведения, он мог найти способ предугадывать действия нашего врага…

– Или управлять им… – успела выпалить она, прежде чем он прикрыл ей рот ладонью.

– Довольно, Сиф. Он наш царь. Сейчас. И твои слова – это измена, если у тебя нет доказательств. И, – добавил он, видя, как её глаза наливаются бешенством, – я не верю в это. Он рассержен и обижен, и наполовину безумен, но он не испорчен окончательно; он не натравил бы таких созданий на свой народ.

Когда он убрал руку, она не попыталась снова говорить о своих предположениях, но тряхнула головой.

– Я не буду спорить, но мне не нравится оставлять тебя здесь без всякой поддержки. Будь осторожен, Тор.

Что ж, он в любом случае собирался выяснить, каким образом Локи узнаёт место следующей атаки Сияющих. В выбираемых ими целях никогда не было смысла – не было и сейчас – но Локи предсказывал их. Ну не дротиками же, в самом деле! Тор вошёл в зал и пересёк опустевшее пространство. Было поздно, и все беженцы уже спали, все воины ушли. Локи разлёгся поперёк трона, с книгой и яблоком в руках. Ещё одно яблоко лежало у него на животе; Тор подхватил плод и сел на верхнюю ступеньку, облокотившись спиной о трон, впиваясь зубами в сочную мякоть.

– Эти ты тоже украл?

– Идунн изменила своё мнение и решила помочь мне справиться с изнеможением, – высокопарно возвестил Локи. Он выглядел лучше: менее истощённым, глаза стали ярче. Идунн никогда раньше не проявляла к нему особенной щедрости, Локи обзавёлся привычкой воровать яблоки в любой момент, как она отводила взгляд, и почти всегда предпочитал использовать их в разных зельях вместо того, чтобы просто съесть. – Последний урожай был хорош, как я понимаю.

– Да, – сказал Тор. – Все четыре последних урожая были хороши, – словно Асгард старался отдать им все золотые моменты до последнего, предчувствуя конец. – Локи, они нападут на Брейду?

– Нет – до тех пор, пока мы не закроем червоточину на Гребневом Мысе, я полагаю, – ответил Локи, доедая яблоко в два последних укуса.

– Они не нападали на Гребневый Мыс!

– О! Неужели я забыл упомянуть? – Локи зевнул.

Тор помолчал с минуту.

– Да, – сказал он, гордясь своей выдержкой. – Ты _забыл_.

– Они напали на Гребневый Мыс.

Двумя часами позже, прогнав Локи через всю крепость, семнадцать различных форм и три стены, разбитые, пока Локи в облике полёвки прятался внутри, Тор влетел в кабинет Скегги и шарахнул Мьёлльниром о свободный стол, который осыпался мелкими щепками:

– Ты уже отразил эти самые буквы?

– О да, – отсутствующе проговорил Скегги и, не поднимая глаз, протянул пачку бумаги. Перед ним была новая и чистая копия, буквы развёрнуты в нужную сторону.

– И о чём там говорится?

– Не могу сказать, – ответил Скегги. – Оно зашифровано необычнейшим кодом.

Ну конечно.

– Как скоро ты сможешь прочесть это?

– Возвращайся через несколько дней.

До истечения этого срока Биврёст открылся ещё раз, пропуская две тысячи человек, возвратившихся с победой из Долины гейзеров. Даже жгучее чувство несправедливой обиды не могло приглушить радость Тора.

– Мне всё равно, откуда ты знаешь, – пьяно объявил он Локи этим вечером, заползая в кровать. Локи опять исчез из зала раньше.

– Конечно, тебе всё равно, – глухо прозвучало из-под подушки. – Ты отдаёшь себе отчёт в том, что за прошедшие семь часов любой мог войти сюда и убить меня? Иди, прими ванну, от тебя воняет.

– Хороший пир, – пробормотал Тор, смачно рыгнув, прежде чем забросить руку на грудь Локи и провалиться в сон.

Утром он пожалел и о последних трёх кружках эля, и о торопливых словах. Локи разбудил его перед полуднем и потащил в лес заново собирать жёлуди, и солнце безжалостно палило похмельную голову. Под конец прогулки Тор был готов поверить, что Локи _достаточно_ злобен, чтобы являться хозяином Сияющих.

Он пропустил Локи вперёд, когда они возвращались, в одном из коридоров свернул в боковой проход и хромая (в лесу он не меньше двух десятков раз споткнулся о корни, которых – он мог поклясться в этом – не было, когда он наступал туда) отправился к Скегги.

– Тебе удалось расшифровать код? – сказал он вместо приветствия.

– Да, – ответил Скегги.

– Наконец-то!

– Увы… – продолжил Скегги.

Тор застонал и закрыл лицо руками.

– Этот текст написан на неизвестном мне языке. Полагаю, это может быть изобретённый язык. Очень занимательно. Через недельку-другую…

Тор выскочил в коридор, надеясь догнать Локи, но перед самым поворотом к покоям ошейник взорвался ослепляющей болью.

– Ты, козломордый больной ублюдок, я тебе кишки в узел завяжу! – взревел Тор, срываясь на бешеный бег. Свернув за угол, он обнаружил Локи. Без шлема, с одной рукой, пойманной в ловушку зачарованной сетью, с одним лишь ножом, отчаянно отбивающимся от окруживших его восьми воинов из клана Хотура.

– Что вы, идиоты, делаете? – Тор зарычал и одной рукой отшвырнул от Локи троих из них, затем, аккуратно взмахнув Мьёлльниром, отправил ещё двоих сквозь стену, после чего они, слабо постанывая, остались лежать. Локи сорвал сеть с руки и сковал оставшихся магией: мерцающие струи света охватили их конечности и уложили нападавших лицом вниз.

– Так и оставайтесь, если только не хотите чтобы я расколол ваши черепа. Хотур, ты и твоя родня потеряли разум? Впервые за четыре года у нас появилась надежда…

– Лучше все мы умрём и Асгард исчезнет в пламени, чем нами будет править этот чокнутый Ётун! – прохрипел Хотур, выбираясь из обломков стены, и сплюнул кровь в сторону Локи.

– Он твой царь! – сказал Тор. – Ты клялся…

– Если быть справедливым, – Локи опирался на стену и тяжело дышал, распоротый рукав окрасился кровью. – Они были достаточно осторожны, чтобы _не оказаться_ в зале в момент принесения клятвы.

– Значит, они поклянутся сейчас, – громыхнул Тор.

– Я не стану, – ответил Хотур.

– Они поклянутся сейчас или _умрут_ , – холодно исправился Тор.

Хотур всхрапнул.

– Ты убьёшь меня и моих сыновей, Тор Одинсон, потому что мы не хотим видеть тебя вытесненным с твоего законного места на троне?

– Кто из вас претерпел больше боли от рук моего брата, чем я? – потребовал ответа Тор. – Кто из вас имеет больше прав, чем я, возражать против того, чтобы он был на троне? – он схватил Хотура за перевязь на груди и швырнул его на колени перед Локи. – Ради блага Асгарда по приказу моего отца я поклялся ему в верности, и ты тоже это сделаешь, Хотур, или – да, я лишу тебя жизни как предателя, если ты заставишь меня так поступить.

Хотур заколебался, с трудом удерживая равновесие на коленях, и Тор приготовился к худшему: он с самого начала знал, что рано или поздно подобное случится. Локи оскорбил слишком многих гордых воинов, кто не любил его ещё до того, как правда о происхождении младшего принца всплыла на свет; он никогда не отвечал на эту неприязнь открыто – лишь мелкими коварными издевательствами, которые унижали, даже если не ранили. В Асгарде были те, кто с радостью приняли бы смерть – причём не только свою, но и собственных сыновей – скорее, чем унижение своей гордости, и Хотур был одним из них.

Хотур выпрямился, Тор покрепче сжал Мьёлльнир, и вдруг Локи заговорил.

– Нет.

– Что? – не понял Тор.

Локи оттолкнулся от стены и встал перед Хотуром.

– Я сказал _нет_ , – повторил Локи. – То, что Хотур меня ненавидит, не делает его кем-то особенным; единственная разница в том, что у него достаточно храбрости, чтобы умереть за свои убеждения. А нам понадобятся все до последнего храбрецы Асгарда, прежде чем закончится эта война, – он посмотрел на Хотура сверху вниз. – Я не требую твоей верности или даже собственной безопасности, Хотур. Единственное, чего я требую – это обещание слушаться до тех пор, пока Сияющие угрожают Асгарду.

Улыбнулся своей тонкой хищной улыбкой и добавил:

– А после ты можешь прийти за мной в какой-нибудь тёмной аллее, где за моей спиной не будет стоять брат. Что заметно повысит твои шансы на успех. Ну?

Хотур оскалился на него, затем поднялся на ноги и плюнул на пол перед Локи.

– Очень хорошо, Ётунский выродок. Пока длится война. А когда она закончится, ты заплатишь за то, что посмел поставить себя выше истинных воинов Асгарда, – он бросил на Тора последний холодный взгляд, кивнул своим родичам, и все они похромали прочь из зала.

Тор проводил их глазами и обернулся к Локи.

– Когда я приказываю тебе охранять меня, – резко сказал Локи, – я не предполагаю тот факт, что, как только я отвернусь, ты сбежишь по дороге, чтобы восемь неуклюжих идиотов могли убить меня, захватив врасплох, – он развернулся и пошёл прочь.

– Что ты имел в виду? – Тор, кривясь, последовал за ним. – Когда я не буду прикрывать твою спину…

– Ты сам это сказал, – ответил Локи через плечо. – Когда война закончится, а Один проснётся, я, безусловно, буду снова отстранён. В конце концов, ни он, ни ты не выбрали бы на трон меня. – Тор еле вспомнил, о чём говорил Локи: эти слова были сказаны про между прочим, недели назад, и в любом случае, чего Локи ожидал? Что кто-то пожелает отдать ему трон после того, как он всех предал, лгал и совершал подлости, и приложил руку к каждому виду преступлений, от воровства до убийства?

– Это не значит, что я позволю этому тупому Хотуру и его родичам убить тебя в какой-нибудь подворотне, – возмутился Тор. – Да и не нужно тебе снова бежать из Асгарда и скрываться.

– Да, потому что я так наслаждаюсь пребыванием здесь, среди таких хороших друзей, – Локи буквально плевался словами. – Я понимаю, что если я случайно позволю кому-нибудь убить себя до того, как отцу или тебе вновь потребуется вытащить меня из шкафа, это вызовет некоторые затруднения, но вам придётся пойти на этот риск.

– Локи!.. – воскликнул Тор. – Неужели ты предпочёл бы уйти и жить в какой-нибудь крысиной норе Мидгарда?

Локи замер у входа в покои, прижимая ладонь к светлому дереву дверей.

– Я даже предпочёл бы жить в мёртвых льдах Нифльхейма, среди разлагающихся трупов, – не оглянувшись, ответил он; голос словно подёрнулся мягким горьким пеплом. – Охраняй дверь, я хочу побыть один.

Тор стоял и смотрел на захлопнувшиеся перед носом створки, с которых на него радостно скалились резные морды, словно издеваясь: _ты отлично справился, не так ли?_ Медленно опустился на пол у противоположной стены; неожиданно накатила отвратительная дурнота; он почти чувствовал, как Локи вновь от него ускользает.

Проснулся Тор только утром, когда слуги принесли завтрак, и вошёл в двери следом за ними. Настроение у Локи вновь было отличным, глаза светились весельем, как будто вчера ничего не случилось. Он даже вспомнил о необходимости еды и съел горсть винограда и кусочек сыра.

– Посмотрим, куда нам направить людей, вернувшихся из Долины Гейзеров? – Локи подхватил с подноса сырный нож. Тор фыркнул, и в тот самый момент, как нож отправился в цель, бросил в него персиковой косточкой, сбивая с траектории. Нож воткнулся в самый край карты, едва задев один из обозначенных на ней кружков.

– Лейфстокк? Правда, что ли? – удивился Локи. – Я бы ни за что не подумал, но ничего не поделаешь. Отдай приказ, – и он принялся общипывать ещё одну виноградную гроздь.

– Что… но… нож попал в Лейфстокк только потому, что я бросил косточку и сбил его с курса!

Локи посмотрел на него, как будто это _Тор_ был сумасшедшим.

– Ножи попали в Гребневый Мыс и Долину Гейзеров только потому, что _я_ бросил их. И какая здесь разница?

– Ты знаешь, где они будут атаковать!– прорычал Тор.

– Зачем бы я стал бросать дротики, если бы заранее знал их цель?

– Я представления не имею! – Тор уже откровенно орал. – Да я вообще не представляю себе, что и зачем ты делаешь!

– Не думаю, что с твоей стороны справедливо орать на меня за _это_ , – оскорблено ответил Локи. Обернулся к двери и позвал: – Войдите! – ещё один вестник вбежал, принеся новости: портал открылся в Хёскульдуре.

– Он открылась не совсем там, где ждали, и успел раскрыться шире, они просят о пополнении…

– Им придётся справляться самим до тех пор, пока мы не освободим Гребневый Мыс, – сказал Локи, затем немного помолчал, задумчиво глядя на Тора. – Если только…

Тор стиснул рукоять Мьёлльнира, забыв, что только что собирался разбить им голову Локи.

– Я отправлюсь немедленно…

– Нет, нет, – отозвался Локи. – Мы отправим им на помощь людей из Долины Гейзеров. А ты отправишься на Лейфстокк.

– Я не хочу в Лейфстокк! Они не собираются атаковать Лейфстокк!

– Почему это не собираются? – удивился Локи. – В этом не меньше смысла, чем в нападении на Хёскульдур, это гнилое болото на краю мира.

– Потому что… – Тор замолчал; чего он вообще так разволновался? – А ты не боишься, что кто-нибудь ещё попытается убить тебя? – спросил он, меняя аргументацию.

– Нет, если я отправлю прочь всех воинов, – ответил Локи. – Да. Всё верно. Я приказываю тебе отправляться на Лейфстокк. Ты можешь встать на стражу у городских ворот Меренны.

– Когда они нападут, можем мы остаться и посмотреть, как ты сражаешься? – совсем маленькая девочка, сидя на гребне городской стены, не сводила с него восхищённого взгляда огромных глаз. В настоящий момент Тор недостаточно доверял своей способности вести цивилизованные разговоры, так что расположился не в городе, а занял свой бессмысленный и никому не нужный пост снаружи. Но детишки пробирались на бастионы, чтобы посмотреть на него.

На третий день они начали приносить и показывать ему своё оружие: ножи и топорики, большей частью грубо выкованные и самодельные; уже почти не осталось городов, стоявших под властью Асгарда, где не были бы вооружены даже дети. Они так искренне готовились биться и побеждать, что у Тора не хватило смелости сказать им: если и было во всех Девяти Мирах одно место, куда не нападут Сияющие – оно было именно здесь. Так что он осматривал и критиковал их оружие, показывал, как туже обтянуть рукоятки кинжалов кожаными ремешками, как правильно затачивать острия.

Это постепенно успокаивало его, как и отсутствие постоянного раздражителя в виде Локи. Ошейник безжизненным ремешком лежал на горле. И, так или иначе, если он вынужден был пребывать в праздности, находясь вдали от сражений, Лейфстокк был ничуть не хуже Асгарда; даже лучше, на самом деле, так как здесь он мог занять себя, обучая младших детишек устраивать сторожевые посты на деревьях, а некоторых старших – владеть оружием. Он раньше часто задумывался о том, что им стоит отправлять часть асгардских воинов в отдалённые провинции – искать детей с даром к воинскому ремеслу и распространять боевое искусство.

– Тор! – крикнула маленькая Грета, выбегая на тренировочный круг, где он обучал её старшего кузена Миккеля, и полностью игнорируя мелькающие клинки, – Тор…

– Грета, – отозвался он жёстко, перехватив клинок Миккеля. – Что я говорил тебе о том, чтобы входить в этот круг, когда воины сражаются?

– Я знаю, знаю, но они здесь! – ответила девочка. – Мы бросили жребий, и я выиграла, так что я побежала, чтобы сказать тебе… пойдём, посмотри!

Тор вздохнул и последовал за ней: возможно, радуга или низкие облака, или, может быть, пыль, поднятая торговым караваном…

– Смотри! – триумфально заявила Грета, подводя его к воротам. – Вон там.

Тор пристально вгляделся в тошнотворно мигающее пятно света, повисшее прямо перед городскими воротами, в отблески цвета и тени, играющие на его поверхности.

– Но… – прошептал он, – но ведь…

Грета взволнованно смотрела на него, внезапно потеряв уверенность.

– Это ведь они, Тор, правда, ведь?

Сквозь червоточину проникла переливающаяся рука, чужеродно членистая и слишком длинная, наощупь исследуя края, как человек в темноте. Увидев её, Тор очнулся и наклонился, слегка сжав плечо Греты.

– Да, они. Теперь послушай меня, малышка. Немедленно беги на центральную площадь и зови Хеймдалля, чтобы он открыл для тебя Радужный мост, и когда он откроется, ты пойдёшь и сама расскажешь Царю, что здесь появилась червоточина. Справишься? Можете вы все пойти и помочь ей, и посмотреть, как открывается Радужный мост? – добавил он, поворачиваясь к остальным детям.

– Я справлюсь! О, я справлюсь! – побледнев от оказанного доверия, выкрикнула она, и бросилась к площади; остальные побежали следом, Тор схватил Мьёлльнир и прыгнул вниз со стены, чтобы встать перед открывающимся проходом.

Это не было похоже на все остальные его битвы против Сияющих, когда он, окружённый со всех сторон, бился и бился против бесконечного моря тел, без всякого плана, без смысла и надежды. На этот раз их сдерживали края портала, и они не могли нападать на него более чем по трое-четверо одновременно.

Жители Лейфстокка были фермерами и торговцами, не воинами, но среди них всё же было достаточно храбрецов, чтобы с вилами наперевес встать по бокам, загоняя Сияющих на него, и других, приносивших еду и питьё. Если ему становилось необходимо передохнуть, всё, что было нужно сделать – это загнать Сияющих в червоточину и, стоя возле неё, скидывать тянущиеся изнутри конечности. Он засмеялся, когда через пару дней этой лёгкой битвы впервые попробовал так сделать: если нужно, он мог бы держаться здесь вечно, чтобы защитить Лейфстокк, защитить Асгард.

На четвёртый день битвы по левую руку от него появился Фандрал, и Огун справа, и следом за ними, вложив ему в руку рог со сладким мёдом, Вольштагг. Тор осушил его в один глоток.

– Что вас так задержало? – усмехнулся он и, отбросив рог через плечо, одним движением сшиб несколько Сияющих, пытавшихся добраться до его горла.

– Только что выгнали их с Гребневого Мыса, – отозвался Фандрал, его мечи уже вовсю мелькали. – Локи послал за нами и сказал, что ты тут сидишь уже неприлично долго, так что нам следует отправиться и поторопить события. Может, нам стоит впустить чуть больше этих тварей?

– Впускай их по сотне за раз, – рассмеялся Тор. И они чуть отступили, позволяя Сияющим немного расширить проход.

Потребовалась ещё неделя, прежде чем внезапно, с одним из чудовищных созданий на полпути наружу, со скоростью лопнувшего пузыря червоточина закрылась, оставив половину твари корчиться в предсмертных судорогах, разбрасывая вокруг мерцающие внутренности. Дыра в воздухе потемнела и растворилась, как будто вовсе не было.

– Тебе полегчало? – сказал Локи, когда Тор ступил через двери Тронного зала – всё ещё пустующего – окружённый своими друзьями. Локи сморщил нос на подошедшего Тора. – Возможно, тебе стоит рассмотреть перспективу праздничной ванны.

– Я отлично искупался в Меренне, – ответил Тор. – Как ты сделал это?

– Сделал что? – невинно переспросил Локи.

– Как ты заставил их напасть на Лейфстокк?

– Теория Сиф с каждой минутой кажется всё более реалистичной? – поинтересовался Локи, и Тор застыл. Локи растянул губы в усмешке. – Сиф всегда была самой умной из вас.

– Ты хочешь сказать, что ты…

– Нет. Впрочем, если бы я действительно контролировал их, я бы точно не признался в этом, что ставит тебя перед определённой проблемой. – Он встал, откинув в стороны плащ, и посмотрел Тору в глаза; его собственные казались зеркалами, абсолютно нечитаемыми; развернулся и пошёл прочь. – Я настаиваю на ванне, брат, – его голос донёсся из теней у основания трона, в которых Локи исчез.

Друзья приблизились к Тору.

– Ты действительно думаешь?.. – поднял глаза Фандрал.

– Я не знаю, – просто сказал Тор, глядя вслед Локи. – Но как иначе? Лейфстокк был абсолютно случайным выбором. Почему Сияющие вдруг оказались там, если не Локи их послал?

– Локи никогда не был особенно благоразумен, – миг спустя сказал Огун, – и даже до… – ему не нужно было произносить вслух, до чего именно. – Он часто связывался с тёмными магическими практиками, временами вызывая последствия, неожиданные даже для него самого.

Двери Тронного зала распахнулись, и Тор повернулся, глядя на хлынувшую сквозь них толпу воинов. Армии вернулись с Гребневого мыса, Хёскульдура и Брейды, криками провозглашая победу, и Сиф вела их.

– Итак, он не контролирует их, – подытожила Сиф, когда они ей всё рассказали.

– Что? – удивился Тор.

– Ну, если бы это было так, он бы не послал их на Лейфстокк, – ответила Сиф. Все уставились на неё. – Зачем бы он послал их туда? Это заставляет его выглядеть виноватым, – она помолчала. – Хотя я всё равно не могу понять, почему тогда они там появились.

Все помолчали. Затем Фандрал высказал предположение.

– Что, если он послал их туда, зная, что это заставит его выглядеть виноватым, так что мы станем думать, что он их не контролирует…

– Но мы думали, что он контролирует их, – засомневался Вольштагг. – До тех пор, пока Сиф не сказала…

– Да, но он знал, что мы спросим Сиф, – ответил Фандрал.

Они все ненадолго задумались.

– Но он мог подумать, что мы подумаем, что он знает, что мы спросим Сиф…

– Довольно! – Тор встал. – Если для того, чтобы понять эту мистику, мы должны проследить кривые дорожки мыслей моего брата, то нам это никогда не удастся. Пойдём, навестим Скегги. Он уже должен был продвинуться в изучении этих бумаг.

– Да, – сказал Скегги, когда они оторвали его от новой книги. – Язык оказался не новоизобретённым: искажённый диалект северного Альфхейма, с добавлением некоторых Мидгардских слов, транслитерированных официальными буквами высокого языка Ванахейма, что создало весьма эффективный шифр…

– Так что там написано? – прервал его Тор.

– Сам разбирайся, – отрезал Скегги и сунул ему толстую пачку листов, почти в пять раз больше оригинала.

Тор попытался прочитать первые несколько страниц. Потом попробовал ещё раз. Потом проверил, расположены ли страницы по порядку – они были – и попробовал снова. Там были слова, и он знал большинство из них, но они не желали складываться в осмысленные фразы.

– Что это значит? – потребовал он ответа, передавая страницы Сиф; она и Огун с Фандралом склонились над ними.

– Я учёный, а не колдун, – сказал Скегги. – Но по моему несовершенному мнению, это выглядит как черновое описание передовых исследований магических практик межмировых путешествий. Довольно неотшлифованное, конечно: ни цитат, ни доказательств; совершенно точно недостаточно для публикации. Тем не менее, впечатляющая работа…

– Межмировые путешествия? – переспросил Фандрал.

– А что, если он контролирует не Сияющих? – медленно сказала Сиф. – Что, если он контролирует червоточины?

– Если ты говоришь о пространственно-временных тоннелях, – ехидно перебил её Скегги, – то энергия, требуемая для прокладки прямого тоннеля в пространственно-временном континууме прямо пропорциональна массе транспортируемого через него вещества.

Все уставились на него, ожидая пояснений. Скегги фыркнул.

– Проще говоря, – сказал он, – червоточина для путешествия одного индивидуума требует совсем незначительных энергетических затрат, маг-одиночка вполне с этим управится, будучи достаточно могущественным и подготовленным. Проход же, рассчитанный на транспортировку десятитысячной армии, требует экстраординарного запаса сил. Порталы – это один из наименее эффективных способов путешествия: вот почему был создан Биврёст и вот почему он даёт Асгарду такое преимущество перед другими мирами.

– Но как тогда Сияющие создают свои червоточины? – спросил Тор. – Насколько нам известно, у них вообще нет чародеев…

– Не могу сказать, – Скегги пожал плечами. – Вам стоит проконсультироваться с учёным, который специализируется на изучении порталов и энергии переходов.

– И где нам найти такого? – спросила Сиф.

– К сожалению, в Асгарде я не знаю ни одного, – ответил Скегги. – Кроме того, кто написал этот трактат.

Тор провёл вечер в ожидании момента, когда Локи покинет празднование, так что тот, конечно, поудобнее устроился во главе верхнего стола, посылая кубки с мёдом отдельным воинам, вызывая каждого из них встать и пересказать совершённые им деяния, которые тут же перекладывал в стихотворную форму. На закате он поднялся, под оглушительный гром восхищённых криков продекламировал целую поэму, завершив её вспыхнувшим над столами магическим фейерверком, после чего незаметно исчез в дыму. К тому моменту, как Тор понял, что брат ушел – ну да, конечно, он пил наравне со всеми – и последовал за ним, Локи мирно спал.

Проснувшись утром, Тор обнаружил, что Локи уже ушёл, а когда добрался до Тронного зала, навстречу ему вывалила грохочущая толпа, пошатываясь марширующая к Биврёсту. Локи скомандовал всем армиям передислоцироваться на Виттгард.

– Нам же не нужно, чтобы люди пролёживали бока в скуке и лени, – он вновь развалился поперёк трона и лакомился одним из яблок Идунн: великолепным, почти обжигающе золотистым, пахнущим, как самый роскошный летний день. Вытянув руку с яблоком, Локи недовольно скривился. – Не хочу выглядеть неблагодарным перед дражайшей Идунн, но я не понимаю, почему мы всё время должны есть их свежими?

Тор, напряжённо пытавшийся придумать способ половчее расспросить Локи о червоточинах так, чтобы брат ответил, сбился с мысли.

– А как бы ты их _хотел_ есть? – выговорил недоумённо: яблоки Идунн были сокровищем.

– Ну, не знаю. Может быть, в пироге, время от времени.

– …в пироге?

– Это такое блюдо в Мидгарде, с начинкой…

– Я знаю, что такое пирог! – возмутился Тор. – Пирог – это замечательно, но…

– Или сушёными! – Локи подскочил с неожиданным энтузиазмом. – Именно то, что я хочу. Иди и передай Идунн и её прислужницам: я хочу, чтобы они насушили яблок.

Тор уставился на него.

– Я не стану говорить это Идунн. _Сам_ скажи ей.

– Фактически, – невозмутимо продолжил Локи, – я хочу, чтобы она засушила все яблоки. Пусть заготовят весь урожай – даже весь запас, на самом деле.

– Весь… – Тор замолчал и всплеснул руками. – Это твоё очередное издевательство? Как те проклятые жёлуди, не так ли?

– Приказы, которые ты по какой-то необъяснимой причине находишь возможным оспаривать?

– Приказы, которые ты отдаёшь только для того, чтобы выглядеть безумнее, чем ты есть на самом деле. Локи, я знаю, что ты знаешь что-то о том, как Сияющие используют червоточины для своих путешествий…

– Ты знаешь совсем мало, а понимаешь ещё меньше, – злобно прошипел Локи. – А теперь иди и передай Идунн мой приказ.

– Да там сотня складов с этими яблоками! – Тор не мог не спорить, пусть и понимая всю глупость своих протестов. – Даже если они нарежут их по твоему требованию, не хватит места, где разложить их на просушку.

– А мы закроем дорогу из крепости в Маун Доренн, – нашёлся Локи. – Они могут разложить их на траве вдоль дороги.

– Двадцать тысяч путешественников проходят этим путём каждый день!

– На самом деле тридцать тысяч, – уточнил Локи, – после того, как двадцать лет назад были сняты пошлины. Им всего лишь придётся сменить маршрут и идти по побережью.

– Локи!

– Ты меня утомляешь. Забудь. Отправляйся в Виттгард и пришли мне Сиф. _Она_ не боится Идунн.

Тор открыл было рот, чтобы поспорить, но замер.

– Постой, – подозрительно протянул он. – Но ведь Сиф командует армией.

– Командовала, а теперь командуешь ты. Доволен?

Он отчаянно желал вернуть себе командование каждую минуту за последние три месяца. Тор уставился на Локи.

– Нет!

Конечно, после событий в Лейфстокке, Тор не мог даже притвориться, что ничего не случится, так что каждый день он проводил, меряя шагами свой крошечный штаб, стараясь ничего не упустить. Не нужно было принимать никаких решений. Локи дал подробнейшие указания для каждого лагеря: тысяча человек в каждом, местоположение, удалённость от прочих, часы бодрствования. Тор был всего лишь нянькой, просто сидел и ждал.

И ждал, ждал. Почти неделю ничего не происходило, червоточины не открывались, атаки не было. Он начал каждый час переходить из лагеря в лагерь, просто чтобы занять себя. На третьем лагере что-то мелькнуло в глубине памяти. Он продолжал идти, позволяя мыслям свободно подниматься, и на седьмом он вспомнил: это была война против Горунхейма, когда он был ещё совсем юн. Все армии были мобилизованы. Один дал приказ всем воинам разделиться на небольшие батальоны по тысяче воинов, потому что ровно столько может единовременно пройти через Биврёст, и разместиться на равнине Доренн.

Тор вернулся в штаб и посмотрел на расписание дежурств: каждый лагерь был сдвинут на пятнадцатиминутный интервал, точно как расположение на Горунхейме. Здесь не будет атаки. Они ждут отправки куда-то ещё.

Он отшвырнул в сторону расписание и выскочил на улицу.

– Хеймдалль! – взревел он. – Открой мне Биврёст! – он получит от Локи ответы. Или, скорее, не получит. Но он хотя бы сможет вволю поорать на вредного брата и после этого почувствовать себя лучше.

Ответа не было. Биврёст оставался закрытым.

– Хеймдалль! – тишина. Ночь сохраняла безмолвие.

Тор стоял в центре лагеря, чувствуя на себе удивлённые взгляды воинов: они слышали его крик – и не увидели ответа.

– Огун, – сказал, наконец, Тор. – Дай команду каждому лагерю быть в полной боевой готовности. Дай им знать, что мы вскоре отправимся через Биврёст на битву.

Затем он присел на камень и, глядя на звёзды, замер в ожидании открытия моста.

Вызов пришёл шесть часов спустя: небеса вздрогнули и открыли зев; Тор встал – десять тысяч воинов вместе с ним. Биврёст втянул их, и вот Тор уже с Мьёлльниром в руке смотрит на Хеймдалля.

– Где мы будем биться? Где они атаковали?

– Здесь, – яростно выкрикнул Хеймдалль: его глаза светились от бешенства, а меч, удерживающий Биврёст, гневно подрагивал. – Они вторглись в сам Асгард. И ещё, – добавил он. – Он открыл им путь.

– Кто?

– Локи, – ответил Хеймдалль. – Он призвал меня в крепость и магией запер в зале, чтобы я не мог открыть тебе Биврёст. Но он даже не попытался скрыть от моих глаз то, что делал. Он вышел на равнину Доренн и собственноручно открыл проход, впустил их в Асгард! Я только сейчас смог освободиться, чтобы вернуть тебя.

Тор в ужасе уставился на него.

– Проведи армию так быстро, как сможешь, и присоединяйся ко мне! Мы должны не пустить их в крепость.

– Защитники крепости уже подняты, – сказал Хеймдалль. – Они перекрыли дорогу непосредственно на Маун Доренн – пути вели к великолепным богатым фермерским долинам, где миллионы жизней ждали, когда Сияющие утолят ими свой голод, беззащитные, неподготовленные, укрытые только лишь стенами сельских домов.

– Иди, Тор, – Хеймдалль уже повернулся к Биврёсту. – Я приду, как только проведу сюда всю армию.

Тор повёл Огуна, Фандрала, Вольштагга и всю свою тысячу через мост и мимо крепости: окружающая её мерцающая стена магии чуть смягчила боль в его горящем сердце. Он сам допустил это; он сам отдал бразды правления в руки Локи, и даже когда подозрения закрались в душу, он позволил Локи отвлечь себя, закрыл глаза и доверил судьбу Асгарда его отравленному уму.

Они обогнули цитадель и вышли на равнину Доренн. Тор едва не взвыл от ужаса: нескончаемое море Сияющих раскинулось, насколько хватало глаз. Портал, через который они проникли, был ещё различим, но уже схлопывался, хоть это и не имело значения: Сияющих было больше, чем Тор когда-либо видел. По непонятной причине они не сходили с главной дороги, возможно, из-за более удобной почвы. Отвратительной бурлящей волной они неуклонно продвигались вперёд. И впустил их _Локи_!

Тор призвал Мьёлльнир и взревел в боевом бешенстве.

Вскинувшись в воздух, он метнулся к задним рядам, сметя со своего пути одновременно трёх монстров, похожих на искорёженные и перекрученные деревья с руками-ветками и скрежещущими когтистыми лапами. Он швырнул их в гущу более мелких тварей, добивая; затем развернулся и уничтожил ещё четверых. К этому моменту его догнали Фандрал и Огун, и всё больше Сияющих гибло, образуя ровный вал вокруг.

Армия продолжала прибывать, и Тор начал выстраивать людей, пытаясь обойти массу Сияющих. Существа были настолько озабочены пиршеством, ожидающим их впереди, что даже не пытались оглянуться, не нарушали порядок. Они двигались беспощадной волной, разворачиваясь лишь навстречу обрушивающимся на них ударам, и умирали. Тор вновь и вновь мрачно вздымал и опускал Мьёлльнир. Стирая со лба брызги чужой крови, он задумался о подступающих голоде и жажде: не за себя, сам он сможет продержаться ещё долго, но вскоре будет необходимо послать часть людей в цитадель за припасами для войска…

– Тор, – Фандрал, сражавшийся рядом с ним, сунул ему в руку маленький кусочек чего-то липкого. – Ешь же! – донёсся его крик из-за спин разделивших их врагов; Тор положил в рот сморщенный комочек, одновременно повергая ещё одно кошмарное создание, и почувствовал на языке ошеломляющую сладость волшебного яблока.

Он раскрутил молот, освобождая пространство вокруг себя, и добрался до Фандрала.

– У тебя есть ещё? Ты можешь распределить их среди людей в первых рядах…

– Да их полно вокруг!

– Что? – Тор непонимающе оглянулся; Сияющие маршировали по дороге на Маун Доренн, а по обочинам были разложены белые полотна, на которых под солнцем Асгарда сушились ломтики яблок: аккуратно нарезанные ровными дольками, четыре урожая Идунн лежали и ждали.

Тор замер посреди бушующей битвы и проревел.

– Локи, будь ты проклят! Когда я тебя поймаю, я привяжу тебя к скале и повешу над тобой змею, чтобы она капала ядом в твои лживые глаза, и ты, наконец, узнал, каково это на самом деле!

Он послал гонцов к командующим каждого батальона, и Асы по очереди стали подходить за яблоками. Каждый возвращался на своё место не только посвежевшим, но и излечившимся от всех ранений и полностью обновленным. Тор начал понемногу усиливать натиск: безнадёжность отступила, ему более не нужно было опасаться завести воинов за ту грань, когда они уже не смогут сражаться. Но несмотря ни на что, Сияющие всё так же не нарушали порядка в своих рядах: как будто их обычное безмыслие обратилось в навязчивую идею, от которой они не могли отказаться даже под угрозой неминуемой смерти.

На горизонте вырастала сама гора Доренн, в наступающих сумерках Тор увидел на её вершине вспышки зелёного магического пламени, пляшущие над переливающимся океаном Сияющих.

– Да, это Локи, – подтвердил Хеймдалль, когда битва вновь свела их вместе. – Сиф с ним; они заняли самую вершину и едва сдерживают атакующих; если им придётся отступить, и они окажутся в низине, они будут повержены.

– Проклятье! – Тор оглянулся, подзывая Фандрала. – Хеймдалль, мне нужно чтобы ты принял командование здесь. Фандрал, найди Огуна и Вольштагга. Мы должны остановить их на вершине.

Тор провёл друзей через вражеские ряды, как наконечник копья: где возможно, обходя по краю, где нет – пробиваясь сквозь массу тел Сияющих; те всё так же двигались вперёд, ни на что не обращая внимания. Тор взметнулся в воздух и достиг перекрёстка на вершине в тот самый момент, когда громадное многоногое чудовище ударом одной из лап впечатало Локи в землю, и Сиф бросилась вперёд, своим телом защищая его от следующего удара. Тор, увлекаемый Мьёлльниром, пролетел сквозь тело твари. Приземлившись перед залитыми кровью Сиф и Локи, он развернулся и одним ударом сбросил труп монстра вниз, где тот покатился, сминая ряды мелких тварей, отбрасывая их назад. Вздёрнув Локи на ноги, он с силой встряхнул брата, наказывая за глупость, хотя и не так сильно, как Тору бы того хотелось: Локи истекал кровью, обильно струившейся из раны на голове, зрачки глаз были расширены.

Он схватил Тора за руку и хрипло зашептал:

– Ты можешь уничтожить их? Всех оставшихся… если они станут сражаться, ты сможешь?.. – его взгляд внезапно поплыл.

Тор оглядел склон горы, и осознал, что громадная безжалостная масса Сияющих разделилась на сегменты. Внизу их ряды едва достигли подножия горы, и гигантская фосфоресцирующая змея протянулась по всей длине дороги. Всё, что от них осталось – это сила, возможно, в десять тысяч; много, да, но совсем не невозможно; в этом узком проходе Тор мог сдерживать их, пока армия будет уничтожать их с тыла.

– Да, – сказал Тор. – Мы можем победить, Локи…

Но Локи только издал еле слышный вздох, его глаза закатились и он обмяк в руках брата. Сиф схватила Тора за другую руку: внезапно вся армия Сияющих рванулась вперёд в бешеном броске бессмысленной ярости, во все стороны, как самостоятельные существа; взметнулись конечности. Тор был вынужден опустить тело Локи наземь и сражаться в полную силу, чтобы удержать свою позицию, пока, наконец, не подоспели Огун, Фандрал и Вольштагг, окончательно закрыв проход.

Убийство оставшихся десяти тысяч потребовало столько же времени, сколько и уничтожение предыдущих ста тысяч. Освободившись от уз, каким-то образом наложенных на них Локи, Сияющие сражались с присущей им бездумной жестокостью, но узкая горная дорога удерживала их в своих пределах, и даже без яблок Асы бились с удвоенной энергией, видя перед собой такую близкую победу.

Только когда был уничтожен последний враг, Тор, с ног до головы заляпанный кровью, спустился с вершины горы и отправился в крепость; он вымылся, потом сжёг свою одежду, и только после этого наведался в покои целителей.

Сиф устало сидела у постели Локи; защищая его, она сама была тяжело ранена, и её рука всё ещё была туго забинтована.

– Не знаю, как он это сделал, – не сводя глаз со спящего, тихо прошептала она, когда Тор сел рядом. – Я не заметила, чтобы он произносил хоть какое-то заклинание, не знаю, как он создал этот разлом и как закрыл его потом. Но ты видел, как двигались их войска, как они сражались…

– Да, – ответил Тор.

– Он… пока шло сражение, он казался полубезумным или впавшим в транс, – сказала Сиф. – Несколько раз он пытался отослать меня с поля боя, даже атаковал меня, и, Тор, один раз, хотя это было в горячке сражения и я не могу сказать совершенно точно, но мне показалось, что он попытался убить себя собственным клинком.

Локи безжизненно пролежал последующие два дня, не подавая никаких признаков выздоровления, и целители сокрушённо качали головой, когда приходили проведать его. Тор дремал рядом с кроватью, просыпаясь только для того, чтобы обнаружить: Локи всё ещё не пришёл в себя – пока, наконец, не решился спросить.

– Ничего не могу сказать, – ответил ему целитель. – Нет никаких физических причин, провоцирующих этот сон; поэтому мы предполагаем, что это его состояние вызвано чем-то иным, что находится за пределами наших знаний. Мы можем попробовать дать ему снадобье, которое его разбудит, но это рискованно: лучше дождаться, когда он придёт в себя сам.

Прошёл ещё один день, и ещё одна ночь. Хеймдалль не сводил глаз с находящихся под защитой Асгарда миров, и ни в одном из них Сияющие не нападали снова. Поле, на котором произошло сражение, расчистили, трупы закопали у основания горы, засыпали землёй. А Локи так и не шевельнулся. В итоге Тор поддался искушению и попробовал хорошенько его встряхнуть, но и это не возымело никакого видимого эффекта, разве что ошейник на горле слегка дёрнулся.

– Эта магия мне незнакома, – проворчал целитель, с неодобрением изучая ошейник. – Если он и поддерживает какую-то связь, которая может дать доступ к его разуму, то я не вижу её.

Тор попробовал спросить Скегги, и тот, лишь только взглянув на ошейник, бросил:

– Да, это ётунский связующий ошейник. Но он не запечатан.

– Как бы ни так! – воскликнул Тор. – Он не снимается!

– Ну, разумеется, – отозвался Скегги. – Только после того, как союз полностью скреплён, ошейник становится исключительно декоративной деталью, и его можно снять. Но в любом случае, к этому моменту воссоединяющиеся партнеры уже могут проникать в разум друг друга, и…

– Погоди, что? – остановил Тор. – Проникать… я смогу читать мысли Локи? Как мне скрепить наш союз?

Скегги моргнул в ответ.

– Существует несколько различных ритуалов. Требуется добровольное согласие и сексуальное взаимодействие…

– Что? – оторопел Тор.

– В зачатии необходимости, конечно, нет, – поспешил заверить Скегги. – Хотя, вероятно, из-за взаимодействия магических энергий, это часто перерастает…

– Неважно, – Тор потерял дар речи. Можно было не сомневаться, что Локи наденет на него секс-ошейник. Мерзкий извращенец!

– Правда, теоретически, я предполагаю, что определённый уровень связи может быть установлен до воссоединения, – поразмыслив, добавил Скегги. – Если правильно сконцентрироваться…

Остаток дня Тор провёл, пытаясь мысленно достучаться до Локи, при этом чувствуя себя полным идиотом; ошейник иногда отзывался покалыванием, пару раз даже нагрелся – но не более того. В конце концов, Тор устало опустил голову на кровать, чтобы немного вздремнуть, и рука Локи, лежащая поверх покрывала, случайно соприкоснулась с ошейником. Локи что-то пробормотал. Перед глазами Тора пронеслось ужасающее видение всепоглощающей тьмы, наполненной тянущимися отовсюду кошмарными светящимися лапами. Он вскинул голову, пальцы Локи соскользнули с ошейника, и видение померкло.

Тору и в голову не приходило, что разделить видения с Локи может оказаться настолько неприятно. Ему пришлось собраться с духом, чтобы приложить руку Локи обратно к ошейнику.

– Локи, – позвал он, борясь с неожиданным паническим желанием оглядеться; ему начало казаться, словно в углах комнаты что-то шевелится. – Проснись, брат. Это всего лишь тени. Локи.

Его голос взвился, он буквально чувствовал, как под ним открывает зев бездонная пропасть; мысли смешивались; любовь и страдание переплетались с яростью, образуя спутанный клубок, подобный корням Иггдрасиля, и Локи нигде не было. Тор отпрянул, или только захотел сделать это, но продолжал держать руку Локи, прижимая её к своему горлу, и звал его. Снова и снова. Локи издал слабый звук и слегка шевельнулся, пытаясь отвернуться, но Тор удержал его. Локи издал тяжёлый вздох, почти всхлип, и отнял руку.

Тени исчезли. Тор снова потянулся к руке брата, но тот отодвинулся, свернулся клубком, прижимая руку к груди, глаза его приоткрылись.

– Достаточно, – попросил он. – Я не усну больше.

В его голосе не чувствовалось благодарности, только усталость.

– Нет никакого… зелья, которое ты мог бы принять, – поинтересовался Тор. – Или какого-нибудь лекарства, которое…

– Сделало бы меня настоящим Асом? – уточнил Локи. – А Одина – моим отцом? Превратило лёд в моих жилах в кровь, а ложь в правду? Если где-то найдешь такое заклятье, не забудь мне рассказать.

– Которое поможет тебе спокойно отдохнуть, вот и всё, – ответил Тор.

– Мне нравятся мои сны, – сказал Локи. – Они наполнены вдохновением. Ну?

– Что? – не понял Тор.

– Я полагаю, что-то произошло, раз ты так отчаянно пытался меня разбудить, – объяснил Локи. – Они снова напали?

– Нет. Хеймдалль стоит на страже, в настоящее время всё спокойно. Я беспокоился за тебя.

Локи помолчал мгновение, потом тихо рассмеялся.

– Конечно, ты беспокоился.

– Я не лгу, – раздражённо отозвался Тор.

– Я знаю, – сказал Локи. – Я смеялся не поэтому.

– И раз уж ты проснулся, – продолжил Тор, скрещивая руки на груди. – Можешь начать рассказ о том, что произошло. Ты всё-таки контролировал Сияющих.

Локи ничего не ответил. Он не закрыл глаза, просто лежал без движения, усталость и изнеможение прочертили глубокие морщины на его лице; он выглядел постаревшим и изнурённым. Тор почувствовал укол вины, но это всё не могло так продолжаться.

– Брат, я умоляю тебя. Почему ты продолжаешь вести эту войну в одиночестве? А вдруг ты бы пал в этой битве – неужели тебе доставило бы радость знание, что Асгард падёт вслед за тобой?

Локи снова рассмеялся:

– А… Ты хочешь попробовать воспользоваться моими методами.

– Я хотел бы знать, что это за методы, – ответил Тор. – Мы с Отцом сражались на этой войне без тебя долгих четыре года, и каждый раз мы терпели поражение: в их безмыслии они казались непобедимыми. А сейчас создаётся ощущение, будто они, повинуясь твоему приказу, покорно идут на смерть…

– Они не лишены разума, – устало отозвался Локи.

– Нет никакой логики в том, какие миры они выбирают для нападения – точнее, не было логики, по крайней мере, понятной нам.

– Да, – согласился Локи. – Но бездумная орда никогда бы не победила тебя или Отца, поэтому они просто не могут быть глупцами, – он закрыл глаза и добавил. – Есть вода?

Тор обнял Локи за плечи, помогая приподняться, и налил ему воды. Локи осушил половину чаши и замер, невидяще глядя в неё.

– Разломы, – чуть подождав, напомнил Тор.

– Что? А, ты про те бумаги, которые украл, – ответил Локи, и Тор вздохнул про себя. – Разломы – или червоточины – легче открыть там, где они уже открывались раньше. Я достаточно путешествовал по мирам, избегая взгляда Хеймдалля, знаю все слабые места, вот и всё. Думаю, что и Отец тоже это понял. Он ведь пытался предугадать нападение Сияющих, и отправил тебя в какой-нибудь мир, не дожидаясь их появления?

– Да, – с удивлением припомнил Тор. – Однажды он отправил меня в Тергину, в железный город…

– Да, – перебил его Локи. – Там есть отличная червоточина, граница между мирами так тонка, что можно просочиться сквозь неё практически без усилий.

– Но Сияющие так и не появились, – возразил Тор.

– Нет, конечно, нет, – согласился Локи. – Вы ведь их ждали. Если бы они отправились в Тергину, то потерпели бы поражение.

– Но они же напали на Альфтанесс, и мы победили их, – сказал Тор. – И на Гребневый мыс, и даже Лейфстокк – ты обманул их? Пообещал им что-то? – он запнулся. Конечно, в этом не было никакого смысла; Сияющие никогда не разговаривали, даже друг с другом, с чего бы они поверили каким-либо обещаниям, которые мог дать им Локи, тем более после первого поражения?

– Они не потерпели бы поражения на Альфтанессе, если бы питьевая вода в лагере была отравлена, и все Асы заболели бы и ослабли во время сражения, – объяснил Локи. – Это даже сыграло бы им на руку. Асгардские воины намного могущественнее обычных людей; они бы стали грандиозным пиром для Сияющих, давшим бы им силы преодолеть сопротивление в других мирах.

– Как вода могла оказаться отравлена? – пришел в замешательство Тор.

– Ну как, я бы проник в Альфтанесс и сделал это во время битвы, – ответил Локи. – Как раз во время нападения Сияющих, когда никто из воинов бы этого не заметил.

– Но… но это абсурд! – воскликнул Тор. – С чего бы им думать, что ты совершишь такое? Даже если бы они знали, что ты был зол на нас, ты ведь их враг, их мишень, точно так же, как и мы…

– Потому что я планировал это сделать, – ответил Локи.

– Ты им сказал, что сделаешь это? – уточнил Тор. – И они поверили…

– Им нельзя ничего сказать, – вяло отмахнулся Локи. – Их нельзя ни к чему склонить или убедить в чём-то. Они ничего не помнят, ни во что не верят, ничего не ожидают. Это всё важно только для нас: бедных слепых спотыкающихся созданий, из последних сил цепляющихся за своё прошлое и прозябающих в жалких попытках предугадать, к каким последствиям приведут действия. Нашим Сияющим друзьям это не нужно. Они знают.

– Они – видят будущее? – медленно произнёс Тор.

– Они видят будущее, – подтвердил Локи, кивая. – И в каждый конкретный момент, они выбирают те действия, которые приведут их к тому будущему, которого они жаждут: к тому, которое утолит их голод.

В одно мгновение всё обрело смысл: ужасающее бессилие в битвах; то, что Сияющие всегда знали, где оказаться и куда нанести удар, к каким бы манёврам не прибегал Тор, какие бы стратегии не придумывал Один. Ничто, кроме грубой силы, не могло навредить им.

– Но тогда, – сказал Тор. – Почему они пришли? Не только во все предыдущие миры, но и на эту последнюю битву, если они могли видеть будущее и то, как она закончится…

– Делать выбор, основываясь на знании будущего, значительно более продуктивно, чем выбирать, основываясь на знаниях о прошлом, – ответил Локи. – Но это не значит, что они не могут ошибаться. Будущее не предопределено, в конце концов. Они могут выбирать только из того, что видят сейчас. Измени это, и ты сможешь управлять ими.

– Но как можно изменить то, что они видят?

– Неужели ты так до сих пор и не догадался, брат? – вопросил Локи. – Нужно изменить ход своих мыслей.

– Но, – Тор задумался. – Это же… ты можешь управлять судьбой целой армии, только изменив ход своих мыслей?

– Ты говоришь об этом так, словно это просто, – сказал Локи. – Попробуй убедить себя и свой разум в том, что хочешь, чтобы армия Сияющих вторглась в незащищенный Асгард и уничтожила всех его жителей.

– Что? – Тор в шоке уставился на брата.

– Ты не можешь их обмануть, – продолжил Локи. – Они должны увидеть будущее, в котором являются победителями, где Асгард лежит в руинах, а они готовы поглотить его без остатка. Так что я должен выбрать, что может сделать это будущее реальным, и не колебаться в своем выборе – до тех пор, пока они не убедятся в реальности этого будущего, и только тогда я могу изменить принятые решения, чтобы вместо победы привести их к поражению.

Тор изо всех сил старался понять смысл сказанного, и, в конце концов, сдался: это было абсолютно бессмысленно, если только забыть о том, что это работало.

– Так как ты это делаешь?

Локи рассмеялся, холодно и саркастично:

– Ты много думаешь о том, как все в Асгарде ненавидят и презирают тебя. Постоянно напоминаешь себе о том, что если по какой-то случайности ты выиграешь для них эту безнадежную войну, то в награду тебя снова отодвинут на задний план в пользу твоего ослепительного старшего брата, в угоду которому тебя использовали каждую минуту твоей жизни. И ты размышляешь о том, как ты жалок и глуп, раз позволил человеку, который похитил тебя с родины и лгал тебе всю жизнь, снова воспользоваться тобой в обмен на ничтожную надежду заслужить хотя бы крохи родительского одобрения. И после того как разум пропитывается этим знанием, ты приходишь как раз в нужное состояние для того, чтобы пожелать всему миру гореть в огне.

Локи отбросил покрывало и попытался встать с кровати. Сумев, наконец, подняться, несколько мгновений он просто стоял, опираясь на Гунгнир, с трудом сохраняя равновесие. Затем, пошатываясь, пошёл к двери.

– Ты бы лучше спросил, – бросил он через плечо. – Как я изменил своё мнение.

– Как ты это сделал? – безрадостно спросил Тор.

Локи помедлил, но так и не ответил.

– Собирай армию, – сказал он вместо этого. – Завтра мы отправляемся в Гардарику.

– Значит, – подытожил Фандрал, – он действительно побеждает их своим безумием?

– И этим ещё сильнее сводит себя с ума, – подтвердил Тор.

Он бросил полено в огонь. Вокруг, в изнеможении, беззвучно спал весь лагерь. Сияющие глупо кидались с одной стороны поля на другую, пока Локи отдавал всё новые и новые приказы каждые полчаса. Когда пришёл внушающий ужас приказ сложить оружие, и Сияющие повернулись и ринулись в бой, оставалось только смотреть на то, как приближается их отвратительно мерцающий поток; но всё же Тор был горд тем, что ни один воин в строю не дрогнул и не заколебался, даже когда враг оказался совсем близко, пока, в самую последнюю минуту, не был отдан приказ о вступлении в атаку фланговых батальонов.

Гардарика была отбита у врага: опустошенные, голые земли, обглоданные вплоть до самых камней, и поля, отравленные останками Сияющих – но снова свободна. Утром войска должны были отправиться в Редгну и дальше, пока не будут освобождены все земли, вплоть до Бралунда, пока Сияющие не будут полностью подавлены и повержены; и тогда…

И тогда…

Тор понятия не имел, что тогда. Один всё ещё находился в глубоком сне и не проявлял никаких признаков пробуждения. И когда он проснётся – что он скажет? Локи доказал, что достоин трона; Тор не сможет этого отрицать, и даже если и были возмущения среди воинов, которые против своей воли шли за царем, родившимся на свет Ётуном, то после битвы у горы Доренн и они утихли.

Тор замечал, как к нему устремлялись тревожные взгляды, когда он бродил по лагерю, и понимал их причину. Да, никто больше не боялся Сияющих так, как раньше; не теперь, когда все знали, что с ними можно сражаться и побеждать. Теперь их пугало другое, более страшное: возможная гражданская война. Если Один проснётся и лишит Локи трона, а тот не согласится уйти по-хорошему…

– Трон принадлежит тебе по праву рождения, – отрезала Сиф, когда угли окончательно рассыпались в пепел. – Ты старший сын Одина, и тебя он назвал своим преемником давным-давно. Локи не вызвал тебя на честный бой, чтобы оспорить это решение, и даже если бы он это и сделал, у него не было бы шансов на победу в этом сражении. Он снова и снова нападал на тебя и на весь Асгард, стоило лишь повернуться к нему спиной…

– И в час нужды, – продолжил Тор, – даже несмотря на то, что его притащили в Асгард связанным, как преступника, презираемый всеми его жителями, посреди проигранной войны, он согласился принять трон и спас нас всех от смерти и разрушения, в то время, как ни я, ни даже сам Один не смогли ничего сделать.

– Только с помощью безумия и злобы, – настаивала Сиф. – Ты бы назвал это подходящими качествами для царя? Ты действительно видишь его сидящим на троне?

Тор промолчал, не найдя что ответить. Он всегда хотел взойти на трон; тот всегда был предназначен ему, что бы там отец не говорил им в юные годы. Это просто была мальчишеская жадность и гордость, жажда власти и славы. Но с тех пор он познал ощущение смертности; он увидел истинную страсть и истинную мудрость в тех, кого раньше считал недостойными и стоящими ниже себя. Теперь он понимал, что трон Асгарда никогда не был призом, он был местом служения, с которого суждено защищать все простирающиеся вокруг миры. И он не думал, что Локи есть какое-то дело до этих миров, разве что до Асгарда. Те же события, что всё изменили в его жизни и открыли его сердце, закрыли сердце Локи, сковали цепями, и Тор никак не мог заставить себя поверить в то, что даже обладание этим самым троном, который брат в течение стольких лет изо всех сил старался украсть, сможет избавить Локи от отчаяния.

Месяц спустя он так и не нашёл решения: через три дня они отправлялись в Бралунд, на финальное решающее сражение, а Тор не видел ни золотой середины, ни какого-нибудь выхода. Когда отец проснётся, он обнаружит свой трон занятым не презираемым всеми вторым сыном, но правителем, коронованным победой. Локи сам вступил в бой во время последней битвы, и был в первых рядах, сражался наравне со всеми с Гунгниром в руках, даже не пользуясь колдовством; как будто он хотел сказать всем: смотрите, я такой же воин, как и прочие в Асгарде, когда хочу этого, и Тору не нужно было видеть пронзительного взгляда Сиф, брошенного ему за спиной Локи, чтобы понять, как это действовало на простых воинов.

А ещё они до сих пор ничего не знали о том, откуда пришли Сияющие – Один тоже не смог приоткрыть завесу этой тайны. Когда Бралунд будет освобождён, война временно приостановится; но Сияющие наверняка вернутся. Смогут ли люди отказаться от правителя, который доказал, что может справиться с этими существами, пока они угрожающей тенью будут стоять за границами Асгарда; с монстрами, которые в любой момент могут появиться из тьмы?

Локи принёс победу войскам Асгарда, воины стремились к ней изо всех последних сил, но Тор знал, что эта война ослабила их. На их лица легла печать усталости, не исчезавшая даже после долгого сна; никто из них не признался бы в этом, но все они находились на пределе своих сил. Ещё одна подобная война уничтожит их. Локи мог с уверенностью заявить, что в силах уберечь их от этой судьбы, тогда как даже Один не был на это способен.

Если он откажется вернуть трон, то гражданской войны не избежать – и Тор сам уже не ведал, как поступит тогда. Если он оставит надежду стать правителем Асгарда и встанет на сторону Локи, то войны не случится – Отец не пойдёт войной на них обоих, это стало бы невыносимым для него бременем; но каким царём будет Локи? Сможет ли он подняться над своими обидами, оставить злые умыслы и коварство и стать достойным правителем? Или же ему наскучит собственный триумф, и от этой скуки он начнёт изводить своё же собственное царство?

Тор был освобождён от своих обязанностей личного охранника с момента битвы на Маунт Доренн; в одну из переполненных сомнениями бессонных ночей он поднялся с постели и отправился на поиски брата. Локи, как теперь и Тору, наверняка были хорошо знакомы все эти мысли и страхи; может, Тор сможет убедить его поделиться найденными ответами. Всё, что он знал, подтверждало, что Локи не желал трона, о чём заявлял достаточно часто.

Но в покоях Локи не было, кровать осталась нетронутой. В Тронном зале царила тишина, он был практически безлюден в этот ранний утренний час. Библиотека тоже была почти пуста, за исключением трёх книгочеев, замерших в небольших островках тусклого света и даже не поднявших глаз от своих фолиантов; ни одним из них не был Локи. Теряясь в догадках, куда брат мог деться, Тор заглянул даже в тренировочный зал, где со свойственной юности пылом тренировались несколько подростков; они обступили его, пытаясь убедить в том, что готовы присоединиться к войску во время финальной битвы; на самом деле они готовы не были, но Тор сжалился над ними и задержался, чтобы предоставить им возможность продемонстрировать своё мастерство и затем дать несколько советов. В конце концов, он заглянул в покои матери, где спал Один; он пошёл туда скорее за советом, нежели с надеждой найти там Локи; но когда он зашёл, Фригг встретила его утомлённой полуулыбкой:

– Вам обоим не спится сегодня.

– Что? – переспросил Тор.

– Локи был здесь, почти час безмолвно просидел у постели Одина и потом ушёл.

Тор снова зашёл в библиотеку, в зал и в покои Локи; его опять нигде не оказалось. Постояв ещё несколько минут в спальне брата, разглядывая его испещренную дротиками карту, он почувствовал неясный страх, и бросился к Радужному Мосту.

– Я не вижу его, – сказал Хеймдаль. – Но, Тор, ты должен знать, в последнее время он чаще скрывается от моего взора, чем нет. Возможно, сейчас он делает это без какого-либо умысла.

– Открой мне путь на Бралунд, Хеймдалль, – попросил Тор. – К разлому, через который легче всего можно пройти.

После перетряхнувшего его ослепительного перехода Тор приземлился прямо за спиной Локи – на вершине горы, основание которой, казалось, было окутано густым туманом; но приглядевшись, Тор с ужасом понял, что это были армии Сияющих: их извивающиеся, змееподобные тела так плотно прижимались друг к другу, что начинали сливаться, превращаясь в один чудовищный разверстый зев, поглощающий всё на своём пути. Локи резко развернулся, когда позади него с рёвом захлопнулся портал.

– Локи… – едва успел произнести Тор, и в тот же миг Сияющие хлынули вперёд, к вершине, сразу и со всех сторон.

– Иди сюда! – прокричал ему Локи. Тор уже стоял рядом, сжимая Мьёлльнир, но Локи яростно зашипел: – Забудь о нём и держись за меня!

И снова отвернулся. Тор повесил Мьёлльнир на пояс и ухватился за плечи Локи; их тут же окутал голубой магический свет. У Тора была всего лишь одна секунда, чтобы разглядеть появившийся в руках младшего брата Ларец Вечных Зим, прежде чем холод тисками сковал тело Тора.

Первые Сияющие уже карабкались к вершине горы, когда холод коснулся их: они стали горсткой примёрзших к камням щупалец и когтей. Холод сметал всё на своём пути; Тор видел, как он превращал ближайших к ним тварей в хрустальные статуи, а потом накрывал их несколькими слоями льда, а потом ещё несколькими – сила десяти тысяч зим, пробуждённая в одно мгновение ока. Локи всё шире открывал Ларец. Во все стороны, поглощая землю, по горным склонам расползались языки ледников. На горизонте Тор ещё мог разглядеть фосфоресцирующий блеск Сияющих, а здесь они исчезали подо льдом, подобно закатному солнцу.

Это продолжалось и продолжалось; страшный холод пронизывал его до самых костей. Под конец Тор бесстыдно прижимался к спине Локи, обхватив его за талию и зарываясь лицом в его плечо. Ларец гудел тысячей разгневанных голосов, одни отдавались гулким грохотом, другие походили на пронзительный вой снежной бури; Локи держал его открытым, противостоя всей его ярости, трансформируя мощь Ларца в лёд. Над головами братьев постепенно уменьшалось и бледнело остывающее солнце.

Когда всё закончилось и Локи закрыл Ларец, они уже не стояли на вершине горы. Во все стороны от одинокого пятна голой земли простирались бесконечные пространства светящегося изнутри льда: мерцание Сияющих проходило сквозь толщу, словно пробивающийся сквозь толстое стекло отсвет воды. Тор уже не чувствовал холод; тело казалось чужим и онемевшим. Локи обернулся, синекожий, с красными глазами, и обнял Тора.

– Хеймдаль, открывай Биврёст; заодно узнаем, казню ли я тебя за то, что ты отправил на верную смерть моего брата!

Тор едва понимал значение слов, он даже не мог сам стоять на ногах. Последнее, что он почувствовал, была встряска, когда Радужный Мост открылся, забирая их назад.

***

Тор проснулся в покоях целителя, на руки и ноги были надеты плотные кожаные чехлы, наполняющая их мазь вызывала лёгкое покалывание. На протяжении трёх дней целители тыкали в него иголками, которых он практически не чувствовал, и не позволяли ему уйти. Сиф иногда сидела возле его ложа, и Фандрал, и Огун, и Вольштагг; Локи не появился ни разу.

– Он не показывался с момента вашего возвращения, – рассказала Сиф. – Леди Фригг послала ко мне одну из своих служанок с вестью о том, что очередная атака была отражена, и что Бралунд отбит, но сам Локи так и не вышел.

– Мальчик, который видел, как он нёс тебя к целителям, сказал, что Локи был закутан в плотный плащ, но его руки были синими, – добавил Фандрал. – Как думаешь, может, он теперь навсегда останется Ётуном? Это точно решит проблему с наследием.

Будь он проклят, если в голосе Фндрала не сквозила откровенная надежда; Тор с усилием заставил себя подняться на кровати.

– Да; и тогда я откажусь от трона в его пользу, – свирепо громыхнул он. – Если ему пришлось стольким пожертвовать ради нас – клянусь в этом моей честью!

Фандрал вытаращил глаза, Сиф неверяще воскликнула:

– Тор!

– Хватит! – прорычал Тор. – Он ваш правитель – и мой. Если мысли о предательстве – это вся ваша поддержка, избавьте меня от своего общества.

Когда он проснулся следующей ночью, то обнаружил, что рядом, закутавшись в плащ, сидит Локи. Тор приподнялся на локтях:

– Брат, ты…

Локи откинул капюшон и оказался самим собой; разве что ужасно исхудавшим, настолько, что кожа натянулась на скулах.

– Не синий, несмотря на некоторые заманчивые слухи, которые распускает Фандрал. Жаль, не будет теперь широкого жеста: а как бы это было благородно.

– Если тебе нужен трон…

– Я абсолютно точно не хочу, чтобы ты отдал мне его в душераздирающем порыве великодушной жалости, будто он всегда принадлежал тебе, и ты имеешь право отдать его кому-то, а я недостоин даже того, чтобы помыслить о нём, – отрезал Локи.

Тор раздражённо затряс головой:

– Если ты действительно хочешь править, то ты должен радоваться, что я готов отступиться.

– Тогда, наверное, я не очень хочу править, – сказал Локи.

– Весь Асгард замер в страхе перед гражданской войной. И люди уже решают, на чью сторону кто встанет; ты должен это знать! Если тебе не нужен трон, то почему ты позволяешь этому конфликту разрастаться…

– Но только подумай, как увлекательно это будет – вырвать у тебя бразды правления, доказав, что я лучше, – возразил Локи.

– Тогда что ты будешь делать вырванным из моих рук царством? – потребовал ответа Тор.

– Ммм… если не придумаю ничего поинтереснее, то я всегда могу великодушно вернуть его обратно в твои руки, – ответил Локи. – И тогда ты сможешь хоть раз прочувствовать, каково это – оказаться на противоположной стороне, попробовать на вкус чужие снисходительность и высокомерие.

– Чем же это тогда будет отличаться от того, что происходит сейчас? – спросил Тор.

– Брат! – глаза Локи комично расширились. – Это был сарказм! Я так горжусь тобой!

Забыв про неуклюжие варежки на руках, Тор потянулся, чтобы ухватить его за горло, но Локи уклонился, грустно покачав головой:

– Не стоило надеяться, что этот момент прозрения продлится. Вот, – он протянул руку и сжал кисть Тора; магическая энергия окутала лечебные чехлы. Они расправились и затем сжались, обтянув каждый палец отдельно; Тор на пробу сжал кулаки – они ощущались немного странно, зато боли больше не было. Плотные носки на ногах затвердели и трансформировались в обувь. Локи встал:

– У нас недостаточно времени, чтобы ты позволить тебе и дальше валяться здесь, дожидаясь твоего полного исцеления. Поэтому дальше поправлять здоровье тебе придется по дороге.

– По дороге куда? – настороженно уточнил Тор.

– Только не это, – простонал Тор, когда увидел, что дорога ведёт вниз, к уже знакомой серой дымке и к тьме, скрывающейся за ней, а крепость позади исчезла, будто её и не было вовсе. Он пришпорил коня и оказался рядом с Локи. – Что ты планируешь предложить норнам в обмен за помощь? Едва ли они позволят нам уйти без оплаты дважды.

– Мы не к норнам направляемся, – ответил Локи.

– Но это же дорога к Иггдрасилю!

– Правда, что ли? – съехидничал Локи. – Наверное, я где-то не там свернул.

Тор бросил в его сторону пронзительный взгляд:

– И почему мы уезжаем прочь из Асгарда, в то время как война ещё окончательно не выиграна? Ты ведь должен понимать, что люди всё ещё взволнованы. Если Сияющие нападут снова, а нас там не будет…

– Неловко получится, – согласился Локи.

– И почему из тебя каждое слово приходится клещами тянуть? – сквозь стиснутые зубы буркнул Тор.

– Но пускаться в объяснения так скучно, – ответил Локи.

– Я могу снова воспользоваться ошейником.

– Неужели, брат, – вкрадчиво протянул Локи, поглядывая на своего спутника из-под полуопущенных ресниц. – Ты хотя бы знаешь, для чего предназначен этот ошейник?

– Знаю, – сверкнул в его сторону глазами Тор. – И об этом нам с тобой ещё предстоит поговорить.

– И ты всё равно хочешь им воспользоваться? – искренне изумился Локи. – Ты ведь понимаешь, что чем чаще будешь использовать его – тем быстрее сформируется связь. И тогда, насколько я знаю, всё остальное станет просто вопросом времени.

– Ты так говоришь только для того, чтобы я не пытался им воспользоваться и прочитать твои мысли, – огрызнулся Тор.

– Хм, звучит похоже на меня, – согласился Локи. – В любом случае, если будешь продолжать в том же духе, то рано или поздно это произойдёт. В конце концов, это ведь не будет настоящим инцестом.

– Конечно, будет, – резко возразил Тор, невольно краснея.

– Ладно, ладно, – примирительным тоном произнёс Локи. – Кто я такой, чтобы лишать тебя удовольствия. Я даже не предполагал, что ты настолько… ммм… любишь эксперименты, брат.

– Я не это имел в виду!.. – Тор покраснел ещё сильнее.

– Значит, ты не хочешь, чтобы я… – Локи потянулся к ошейнику, его длинные пальцы напряглись, и Тор дёрнул головой, отстраняясь. Потом он понял, что упускает идеальную возможность прочитать мысли Локи; и когда тот ухмыльнулся, Тор не выдержал: схватил брата за запястье и прижал его руку к ошейнику.

И внезапно он оказался на коленях – нет, некая сила толкала его вниз, Локи за ошейник тянул его, заставляя опуститься на колени, одновременно притягивая ближе к себе. Окончательно теряясь в магическом мареве, Тор подчинился. Желание прижаться к бёдрам Локи казалось таким естественным, кожаная туника, прикрывающая тонкую сетку доспехов, нагрелась под его руками, и в следующее мгновение Тор уже нащупывал под ней пряжку ремня.

Локи отдёрнул руку от ошейника – и всё исчезло: они снова сидели верхом на лошадях, посреди той же тропинки; Тор зарычал:

– Это было не смешно, ты, психованный извращенец! – и сглотнул скопившуюся слюну.

– Да, – хрипло откликнулся Локи. Он поджал губы, взгляд его был немного затравленным. – Но поначалу казалось, что будет забавно, – спустя мгновение неохотно добавил: – Прости.

Этой ночью Тора мучили сны о члене Локи, тяжелом и сладком на его языке, прохладном, словно лёд жарким летом, о руках брата, запутавшихся в его волосах. Тор подскочил, как ошпаренный, и принялся тереть лицо, чтобы быстрее проснуться, потом обернулся в сторону Локи, сгорая от желания разорвать его на кусочки. Брат лежал без сна по другую сторону костра, уставившись потрясённым застывшим взглядом в спутанные ветви деревьев над их головами.

– Будь ты проклят, Локи, сними эту штуку с меня! – не выдержал Тор.

– Я не могу, – ответил Локи.

– Ещё как можешь! Скегги рассказал мне!

– Фактически я могу его снять, – парировал Локи. – Но я говорю не об этом. Я его одел не только для того, чтобы позлить тебя.

Тор несколько мгновений безмолвно изучал его в ответ.

– Я прощу тебе всё, если окажется, что именно сейчас ты врёшь, и ты немедленно прекратишь.

Локи сел и посмотрел на него через языки пламени; тени залегли под зелёными глазами.

– Мы ещё не закончили, ты ведь и сам понимаешь. То, что мы выгнали их из наших миров, вовсе не значит, что они повержены.

У Тора перехватило дыхание, внутри смешались надежда и ужас: если Локи знал… если Локи просто не говорил этого раньше…

– Ты знаешь, откуда они пришли, – потрясённо прошептал он.

– Ты сам подсказал мне ответ, – сказал Локи. – Что делали норны, когда вы с отцом пришли к ним?

Тору с трудом удалось припомнить: казалось, это было так давно, будто в другой жизни.

– Они поливали корни…

– Нет, – покачал головой Локи. – Ты сказал нечто более конкретное. Они лили воду из кувшина на свежевыросший корень.

– Даже если так, – с сомнением ответил Тор. – Что это меняет?

Локи поджал губы и надменно произнёс:

– Ты ведь понимаешь, что Иггдрасиль на самом деле не дерево?

– Я не идиот! – возмутился Тор. – Это не дерево, норны не женщины, и на самом деле нас здесь нет. Это всего лишь уловка нашего мозга, позволяющая нам не сойти с ума, столкнувшись с вещами слишком огромными для нашего понимания; я не забыл все наши уроки. И что дальше?

– Так что, ты думаешь, это может значить, когда Иггдрасиль пускает новый корень? – подытожил Локи. – Во вселенной существует куда больше девяти миров. Бесконечное количество, бесчисленное количество систем и одиночных планет. Но наши девять царств находятся в общей сфере взаимодействия, мы можем путешествовать между ними, не изгибая время и не искривляя пространство, и связью этих девяти царств, тем, что соединяет их воедино, является Иггрдасиль.

– Другой мир, – понял Тор. – Они пришли из совершенно другого мира.

– Да, – согласился Локи. – Десятый мир, который пытается протянуть свои щупальца в наш.

– Но если ты уже знаешь это…

– Как только я увижу корень – смогу определить, где находится цель; останется только направить туда Радужный Мост.

Тор молчал, взвешивая шансы: наконец-то они смогут нанести удар по Сияющим в их собственном логове, а не просто защищаться от их нападений; он так давно мечтал об этом. Но целое царство… они уже сталкивались с дюжинами армий Сияющих на поле боя, когда те выступали против Асгарда, но сколько ещё снедаемых голодом и жаждой войны легионов таилось в их родном мире?

– Локи, – подавлено произнёс Тор. – Наши воины очень устали. Можем ли мы немного подождать, прежде чем пойдём в наступление?

– Когда миры начинают вступать во взаимодействие друг с другом, вычисление пространственных разломов для путешествий становится весьма комплексной задачей, – объяснил Локи. – В самом начале появляются небольшие недолговечные червоточины, их легко найти и открыть, они похожи на тонкую плёнку, соединяющую миры, но они непредсказуемы и склонны к спонтанному саморазрушению. Потом ненадолго наступает время, когда любое перемещение становится практически невозможным, как в мир, совершенно не связанный с нашим. И в завершение, когда происходит окончательное полное воссоединение, можно установить настоящую связь – появляются десятки червоточин, разом, и они будут существовать до тех пор, пока существует энергия, поддерживающая их.

– И мы должны напасть на них до того, как это произойдёт, – подытожил Тор. Локи не нужно было больше ничего говорить, картина и так была предельно ясна. Если Сияющие смогут беспрепятственно врываться в миры Асгарда, то даже умение Локи манипулировать их виденьем будущего никого не спасёт: он просто не сможет быть в нескольких местах одновременно. – Сколько времени у нас в запасе?

– Месяц; может быть, два, – предположил Локи. – Три, если хотим испытать удачу. Кстати, мы не хотим.

– Да, это я уже понял, – согласился Тор. – Локи, мы не сможем победить в этой битве. Наша армия истощена. Даже после пяти лет отдыха, когда на смену погибшим и раненым придут новые воины – даже тогда, даже с твоими магическими способностями, если численность врага так велика, как нам следует опасаться, это будет сложно. А времени у нас почти нет…

– Я в восторге от твоего оптимизма, – сказал Локи. – Не сдавайся так просто, дорогой брат. Мы все ещё можем победить. Нам просто нужна ещё одна армия.

– Где ты предлагаешь искать армию, равную по силам Асгардской? – спросил Тор.

– Я думал, это очевидно, – ответил Локи. – В Ётунхейме.

– Это не самое _мудрое решение_ , – мрачно сказал Тор, невольно сжимая рукоять Мьёлльнира. Руины башен и крепостей Ётунхейма лежали вокруг них молчаливым напоминанием о том чудовищном отчаянии, в которое Локи погрузил этот мир десять лет назад своей безумной жаждой его уничтожить. Великаны медленно собирались вокруг, не спуская с него взглядов, светящихся хищной ненавистью. – Ты должен вернуться в Асгард, послать на переговоры кого-нибудь другого…

– Приветствую, Великий Совет, – произнес Локи, выступая вперед, и его усиленный магией голос эхом пронесся по покрытым льдом ущельям вокруг. – Достаточно ли вас здесь собралось, чтобы принять мой вызов?

– Мы перед тобой, Локи Одинсон, – громыхнул огромный великан. – Так что говори: Ётунхейм выслушает твои слова, как мало бы они не стоили.

– Лафейсон, если вас не затруднит, – добродушно поправил Локи. – В конце концов, нам стоит придерживаться правильных формулировок.

– То есть, ты признаешь себя отцеубийцей? – с отвращением прошипел другой великан, высокий и бледный, словно покрытая тонкой коркой льда колонна.

– Справедливости ради следует заметить, что отец бросил меня в руках Асов, и было бы странно с его стороны ждать от меня преданности. А законы Ётунхейма не лишают ребенка прав только потому, что он был брошен умирать. Поэтому – да; я здесь, чтобы заявить о своих правах – как единственный наследник своего отца.

Тор едва сдержался, чтобы не уставиться в изумлении на брата. У ледяных великанов, имевших куда меньше опыта в общении с Локи, это не получилось.

– Ты рехнулся? – прошипел Тор. – Ты на самом деле думаешь, что они провозгласят тебя своим правителем?

– Замолчи, – так же тихо, в тон ему, ответил Локи, практически не шевеля губами – улыбка его даже не дрогнула.

– Он может кричать об этом на все миры, – сказал первый из великанов, обладатель низкого рокочущего голоса. – Но сын ты Лафея или нет – мы никогда не преклоним колени перед прислужником асов и убийцей, на руках которого ещё свежа кровь наших братьев. Трон Ётунхейма – не пустая игрушка, чтобы передавать его от отца к недостойному сыну.

Локи кивнул:

– Я так и не думал, – Локи поднял перед собой руки, накрыв одну ладонь другой, и через несколько мгновений в ней оказался светящийся синий ларец. Ледяные великаны все как один, потянулись к нему, словно, зачарованные его холодным светом. – Объявите, что будет бой за трон, лорды Ётунхейма. И победитель получит это в качестве награды, если, разумеется, вы готовы принять Ларец как цену за моё участие в этом бою.

Между великанами воцарилась тишина, похожая на ту, в которую погружена бывает морозная снежная ночь. В конце концов, всё тот же низкий голос произнес:

– Мы принимаем твою цену, сын Лафея. Да будет сын тем, кто вернет в Ётунхейм утерянное отцом.

– Великолепно! – просиял Локи. – Ах да, если я ещё не упомянул, Тор Одинсон будет сражаться от моего лица. Кто хочет быть первым?

У воинов Ётунхейма не было недостатка ни в храбрости, ни в силе.

– Постарайся не убивать без необходимости, – предостерег Локи Тора, прежде чем тот направился к арене, предназначенной для боя, в первый раз. – Помни о том, что в конечном итоге им предстоит биться на нашей стороне.

– Постараюсь, – огрызнулся Тор. – Мог бы и сказать, что твой план заключается в том, что это мне придётся сражаться с лучшими воинами Ётунхейма, одним за другим, пока они не признают тебя своим властелином.

– С каких это пор ты против небольшой драки?

– С тех самых, как стало понятно, что эта затянется на месяц, если не больше! – воскликнул Тор. – Ты убил их царя и пытался разрушить их мир. Они не сдадутся, пока у них останется хоть кто-то достаточно взрослый, чтобы держать в руках меч и выйти в круг против меня.

– Испытание не может длиться больше трех дней и трех ночей, – произнес Локи. – Просто побеждай.

Именно это Тор и делал. Хотя Ётуны умело распоряжались своими силами: ни в первый, ни во второй день они не выставили сильнейших. Только на третий день лучшие стали выходить на поединок. И только в третьем поединке за этот день Тор получил первое ранение – неглубокую царапину на руке: ледяной клинок оставил болезненный укус ожога. Тор выругался и, немного более размашистым, чем нужно, ударом молота, отправил воина через весь круг. Тот проломил возведённую специально для проведения сражения стену льда и приземлился посреди трибун.

Воцарилась короткая пауза. Среди мест, отведенных для знати, поднялся великан:

– Я Вотур Веринсон. И в лице своего представителя Гханрат, я хочу принять участие в испытании за трон.

Среди толпы пронесся взволнованный шепот. Тор повернулся к Локи – тот нахмурился.

"Он один из _главных претендентов, – раздался над ухом мягкий голос Локи, пришедший издалека, – для него слишком рано вступать. Будь внимателен – возможно, он что-то задумал"._

Гханрат с самого начала избрал оборонительную тактику, соблюдая дистанцию – не самая тяжелая задача для великана. Тор мог бы быстро это прекратить, но был рад небольшой передышке. Расположившись в центре арены, он наблюдал за тем, как Гханрат кружит вокруг него, время от времени совершая короткие выпады, отступая назад прежде, чем Тор начинал отражать удар. В рядах наблюдающих за поединком Ётунов, стало разрастаться удивлённое перешёптывание, словно они тоже не были уверены в том, что происходит. А потом Гханрат, оступившись в очередном выпаде, открылся, и Тор, размахнувшись, остановил Мьёлльнир в считанных сантиметрах от его черепа.

– Сдавайся или умрёшь, – сказал Тор и вдруг резким движением отдернул руку, поражённый – Гханрат вероломно, ткнул его в запястье тонким, в палец длиной, клинком, пролив пару капель крови.

Тор снова замахнулся Мьёлльниром, готовый нанести смертельный удар, покарав подлеца, посмевшего нарушить честь поединка. Но Гханрат ловко, несмотря на свой рост, вскочил на ноги и обернулся к Вотуру. Тот поднялся и произнёс:

– Протестую, достопочтенные лорды! Кровь пролилась, а претендент на трон даже не вздрогнул. Тор Одинсон не имеет с ним полноценной связи, а значит, не может выступать на арене от его имени.

– Вы думаете, я буду вздрагивать от каждой пролитой капли крови? – протянул Локи.

– Локи! – Тор быстро пересёк арену и, перепрыгнув через ограждения, схватил того за локоть. – О чём они говорят?

Ответом был яростный взгляд, и Тор встряхнул Локи:

– Я не собираюсь участвовать в сражении, в котором поощряется жульничество. Я думал, того, что я ношу ошейник, достаточно!

– Жульничать разрешено, идиот!

– Если, разумеется, это не становится явным, – сказал Вотур. – А теперь, и признанным. Решай, Лафейсон, – или ты отказываешься от испытания, или лично выходишь в круг против воинов Ётунхейма.

Локи поднялся и поклонился Вотуру:

– Полагаю, царь должен быть готов к тому, чтобы выполнять грязную работу своими руками. Ваш представитель готов, или ему требуется отдых?

Было решено взять десятиминутную паузу, и Локи кивком головы отозвал Тора в сторону; он уже избавился от плаща и теперь стягивал с себя шлем: под его пристальным взглядом рога уменьшились, превращаясь в едва заметное украшение, – Локи не собирался давать врагу преимущество.

– Слушай внимательно, – сказал он, – если один из них убьёт меня…

– Подожди, – перебил его Тор. – Локи, у тебя нет опыта в поединках – ты не можешь сражаться со всеми их лучшими воинами.

– Замечательно. _Когда меня убьют_ …

– Что? – ошарашенно повторил Тор.

– А что ты думал? Это игра? – фыркнул Локи. – Что мы здесь развлекаемся? Нам нужна армия Ётунхейма, и пока у них нет нового короля, никто не может нам её предоставить. Все оставшиеся лорды – далеко не идиоты. Они поймут, какая угроза кроется в Сияющих. Тогда ты сможешь убедить их присоединиться к тебе.

Тор посмотрел на него пристальным взглядом:

– Мы не сможем победить без тебя!

– Я мало что смогу сделать, когда мы пойдём в атаку против них на их территории. Просто представь, что они осведомлены о каждом твоем шаге, который ты готовишь, и продолжай наступление.

– Я не собираюсь просто стоять и смотреть, как тебя убивают! – воскликнул Тор.

– Я планировал _другой_ исход, – холодно произнес Локи, – но тебе моя идея не понравилась, не так ли?

– Если бы ты меня предупредил…

– Если бы ты знал, что придётся обманывать, то вообще отказался бы сражаться. По крайней мере, так у меня хотя бы был шанс…

– Ты думаешь, для меня гордость важнее твоей жизни? Важнее Асгарда?

– Ну, давай, брат, – усмехнулся Локи, – скажи мне прямо, что ты готов был соврать, вступить в круг и подавать мне сигнал каждый раз, когда тебя заденут, чтобы я мог изобразить боль, – Тору не мог не почувствовать отвращения от такой перспективы, и Локи коротко и криво улыбнулся, увидев следы этих эмоции на его лице.

– Тебе не нужно сражаться, – сказал Тор, – отдай им Ларец, позволь одному из них занять трон…

– И ты думаешь, что после этого они заключат союз со мной, как с царём Асгарда? – спросил Локи. – Если я погибну в бою, это, по крайней мере, вызовет их уважение.

Низкий звук гонга, словно поднявшийся из глубин льда, прервал их.

– Время вышло, брат. Передай Отцу, что его план, в конечном счёте, удался на славу. Впрочем, как и всегда.

Он уже собрался отвернуться, когда Тор придержал его за плечо:

– Тогда свяжи нас, заверши ритуал связи, и я продолжу сражаться!

Локи рассмеялся:

– Ты явно задавал Скегги слишком мало вопросов. Ты вообще понимаешь, что представляет собой эта связь? Это самопожертвование. Я буду чувствовать боль каждый раз, когда тебя ранят. Ты будешь знать все мои мысли, потому что они проникнут в твое сознание, перемешавшись с твоими собственными. Не секс устанавливает эту связь – отказ от самого себя это делает. И в итоге мы возляжем вместе, даже не думая об этом, потому что моё тело будет так же принадлежать тебе, как и твоё собственное. Ах да, и в этом ритуале, – добавил Локи, – один – хозяин, второй – слуга. И это навечно, – он снова улыбнулся. – Отдать необходимо несколько _больше_ , чем просто трон, не так ли?

Тор сглотнул – даже представить подобное было страшно. Хуже, чем рабство. Рабству мог наступить конец, оно оставляло хотя бы какое-то подобие выбора.

– Да, – произнес он глухо. – Не только трон. Действуй, брат.

Локи замер: лицо, тело – так и стоял неподвижно, держа в руках шлем. Но через несколько мгновений он шевельнулся, потянулся вперёд и опустил ладонь на щёку Тора – тому пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы не отстраниться.

Тор закрыл глаза. И долгое время ничего не происходило, он не чувствовал никаких изменений.

– Если это что-то для тебя значит… – наконец тихо проговорил Локи. – Ты спрашивал меня, как я изменил свои мысли, почему предпочёл спасти Асгард, вместо того, чтобы его уничтожить. Ответ всегда был один – ты.

Тор открыл глаза, поражённый, и посмотрел на него. Локи коротко улыбнулся:

– Связи по договорённости не существует, брат. Ничего не получится, пока ты не примешь подчинение в самой глубине своего сердца, – его рука упала, он сделал шаг назад и, развернувшись, направился к арене.

Тору оставалось только занять место Локи на трибуне и наблюдать.

Локи не был плохим воином, но его истинная сила, делавшая его смертельно опасным противником, заключалась не в открытом поединке. Она заключалась в долгоиграющих стратегических шагах, на осуществление которых уходили месяцы, а иногда и годы; в хитроумных тактиках, позволявших превратить преимущество врага в его слабость. И все это было бесполезно в сражении с лучшими воинами Ётунхейма. Тор видел их рвение – крови Локи они жаждали не меньше, чем трона.

Гханрат вернулся на арену с той же алчностью во взгляде. И дрался под стать – со стремлением загнать в угол и убить. Но, к облегчению Тора, это стремление было слишком сильным. Гханрат хотел смерти Локи больше, чем это было нужно, к тому же он уже был измотан предыдущей схваткой. Локи увернулся от трёх его выпадов, используя всю свою ловкость и скорость. А потом Гханрат вложил слишком много сил в очередной удар, и Локи, обойдя его защиту, поразил его прямо в грудь, выбив за пределы круга магическим разрядом.

Следующие шесть соперников были менее умелыми бойцами. Но это было и не важно – их задачей было не убить Локи, а вымотать, истощить его силы перед боем с ожидающими своей очереди воинами. Тор крепко сжал пальцы вокруг рукоятки Мьёлльнира, увидев, как из движений Локи стала едва заметно пропадать уверенность: он то немного ошибался с длиной шага, то чуть оступался – ничего по-настоящему серьёзного, но достаточно, чтобы опытный боец смог этим воспользоваться. И когда объявили начало седьмого раунда, с трибуны поднялся огромный ледяной великан, наверное, более чем вдвое выше Локи, чтобы мрачно заявить:

– Я Мардук, сын Хьёра, я хочу принять участие в поединке за трон.

Он вышел на арену под одобрительные выкрики соплеменников, и показательно прокрутил в руках два огромных, похожих на ятаганы клинка, каким-то образом смешавших в себе сталь и лёд. Локи стоял на противоположном конце боевого круга. Он всё ещё тяжело дышал после предыдущей схватки, и когда Мардук устремился к нему через всю арену, едва успел уклониться от первого, неуловимо быстрого выпада. Тор понял, что клинки зачарованы, чтобы компенсировать недостаток в скорости, который был неизбежен из-за гигантского роста Мардука: и на третьем выпаде, когда Локи вдруг оступился на самом краю круга, и Мардук навис над ним, Тор в ужасе вскочил со своего места…

…чтобы увидеть, как клинки проходят сквозь иллюзорную копию Локи и вонзаются глубоко в землю. Мардук резко огляделся по сторонам, пытаясь их вытащить, и в этот момент Локи появился из скрывавшей его тени на противоположном краю арены, чтобы бросить в его сторону рукояткой вперед единственный клинок, угодивший прямо в голову Мардуку, заставив его пошатнуться в изумлении и заступить за линию.

Ликующая до этого толпа потрясённо замолчала, а Локи, прислонившись к ледяному ограждению, демонстративно зевнул:

– Искренне прошу прощения, кажется, я немного задремал. Обещаю больше не использовать двойников – если, конечно, бой снова не покажется мне невероятно скучным. Кто там cледующий?

Больше простых соперников не было. Тусклая звезда Ётунхейма мерцала низко над горизонтом – пришло время настоящего испытания: настал черед величайших лордов и воинов вступить в круг, и каждый новый боец был сильнее предыдущего. К тому времени, как взошла третья луна, а ночь перевалила за половину, каждая минута поединка стала для Локи сражением за собственную жизнь. Теперь Тор мог видеть на его лице следы неподдельной усталости – Локи больше не усмехался и не пускал остроты в адрес своих противников, не выстраивал длинные сложные цепочки манёвров, чтобы привести их к позорному поражению. Он сражался честно и яростно, не растрачивая впустую тающие силы. Это был прекрасный бой. Один из тех, о которых потом складывают висы, чтобы петь в кругу у костра среди боевых друзей. Тор торжествовал бы после каждой его победы в этой битве, если бы не знал, что дальше против Локи выступят лучшие – истинная слава Ётунхейма. Не просто воины, а герои. Локи не удастся дожить до утра, но во власти Тора было его спасти.

Возможно, получится, но… Тор не дал себе слишком сильно задуматься над тем, что собирается сделать, и, повернувшись, он обратился к главе Совета, великану по имени лорд Грандур:

– Я желаю переговорить со своим братом.

Но Грандур только покачал огромной головой, отвечая:

– Если он покинет круг, то проиграет. А ты не имеешь права войти в его пределы, – он посмотрел на Тора и отрывисто произнес, – по законам Ётунхейма – сражение на арене в течение трех дней и ночей с каждым, кто изъявит желание биться, не убив ни одного из них, снимает обвинения за все совершённые преступления. Он умрет без пятна позора на его имени и имени его рода, если тебе от этого легче.

– Да не легче мне от этого! – закричал Тор, чувствуя, как все внутри сжимается от отчаяния. В голосе Грандура не было даже тени сомнения в том, какая участь ожидает Локи. – Послушайте, вы же должны знать о Сияющих. Асгард столкнулся с ними. Вы даже не представляете, что Локи сделал, чтобы победить их.

– Мы знаем, – ответил Грандур.

– Тогда вы знаете и то, что во много раз большее их количество готово к новому вторжению, и до него остались считанные недели. Если Асгард падёт, та же участь вскоре постигнет и Ётунхейм, – не сдавался Тор. – И если ваши воины убьют Локи, вы уничтожите наше лучшее оружие против них.

Грандур фыркнул, как разъярённый бык:

– Ты недооцениваешь нас, так же, как когда-то твой отец, если думаешь, что угроза смерти или даже полного уничтожения заставит нас преклонить перед кем-то голову. Ты можешь остаться и молить нас о помощи, если она тебе нужна, но только после того, как сын Лафея заплатит за свои преступления.

Их прервал шум толпы, взволнованной происходящим на арене – великан, покрытый острыми ледяными иглами, оружием которого было странное колесо из сплава льда и металла, которое, казалось, являлось частью его тела. Ему только что удалось достать Локи и сбить его с ног, и когда тот снова поднялся – на снегу осталась кровь. Великан бросил в него колесо – времени на то, чтобы уклониться у Локи не осталось. Он поднял руку, выпуская бело-синее пламя, расплавившее летящую в него угрозу пополам – обе части пролетели в считанных сантиметрах от лица Локи, и горячие половинки металла с шипением упали на снег под его ногами: даже Тору стало понятно – это расточительное использование сил. Слишком расточительное – впереди Локи ждали ещё двенадцать претендентов.

Раунд подошел к концу – «шипастому» великану помогли проковылять за пределы круга, а Локи, подобрав патронташ для ножей, перетянул им рану на ноге. Сами ножи он вытер о снег, и заткнул за пояс, не пряча в ножны.

– Следующий? – вызвал он.

За четыре следующих сражения его ранили ещё дважды – теперь каждый его шаг оставлял на снегу кровавые следы, и каждый из них казался Тору собственным шагом по бесконечно длинной дороге. До рассвета оставалось ещё два часа, когда в круг вошёл Ррат. Ррат, в одиночку одолевший Прондренского Змея, Ррат, убивший в стычках почти шестьдесят воинов-Асов. Тор отметил его ещё около столетия назад, как одного из самых опасных воинов среди Ётунов. Он орудовал ужасающего вида обоюдоострым мечом, которым однажды на глазах у Тора одним ударом разрубил противника напополам. Сейчас Ррат скалил в улыбке острые зубы, глядя на Локи с другой стороны круга. Толпа на трибунах притихла в ожидании и предвкушении.

Первые три выпада были всего лишь пробным прощупыванием. Ррат только наблюдал за тем, как Локи сражается. Четвёртый, сверху и с разворота, чуть не перерубил Локи пополам в талии, а пятый настиг его, и, несмотря на отчаянную попытку уклониться, оставил ярко-красную кровавую «улыбку» поперёк рёбер. В зияющей ране на мгновение проступила матовая белизна кости. Локи не приостановился даже на секунду – только взмахнул рукой, послав тонкую струю пламени прямо на рану, прижигая её, и одновременно свободной рукой воткнул один из ножей с длинным лезвием прямо в лодыжку Ррата, надавливая и проворачивая. Ррат с болезненным рыком, упал на одно колено – Локи перерезал ему сухожилие.

Локи перекатился, окончательно оказываясь вне досягаемости Ррата, и, поднявшись на колени, замер, тяжело дыша и наблюдая: Ррат сплюнул в его сторону и швырнул – на манер дротика – свой клинок, но движение было слишком медленным, и Локи мог с легкостью уклонился, но вместо этого поймал его не середине пути:

– О, это для меня? Как любезно, – он снова поднялся, опираясь на меч, как на трость. – Я уверен, что найду ему применение. Ты сдаёшься, я полагаю?

– Никогда! – прошипел Ррат.

Локи пожал плечами.

– Ну, хорошо, – он поднял руку, активировав заклинание, которое обездвижило Ррата, после чего Локи подошёл к нему и принялся выталкивать за пределы ринга. Учитывая, что великан был в два с половиной раза выше Локи, а весил, наверное, впятеро больше, это потребовало много времени и значительных усилий. И только через полчаса Тор понял, что на самом деле это должно было занять гораздо меньше времени, чем использовал Локи. Ещё через пятнадцать минут толпа тоже это поняла, и в её рядах раздался нетерпеливый шепот. В глазах Локи мелькнуло понимание, что его раскусили – но больше он ничем не выдал себя. Он продолжал толкать Ррата, останавливаясь через каждую пядь, чтобы перевести дыхание и проверить свои раны, приваливался плечом к парализованному Ррату, и, сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, снова продолжал толкать.

Некоторые, ожидавшие своей очереди, претенденты начали громко протестовать, указывая Совету на то, что Локи просто тянет время. Как выяснилось, существовало множество неявных правил. Например, что битва должна неуклонно двигаться к своему завершению, что у соперника должен быть шанс признать поражение, что максимальное время без контакта участников – пять минут. Но, похоже, Локи был в курсе, и абсолютно чётко их всех придерживался. Совет начал спешное обсуждение с тем, чтобы создать новое правило для сложившихся обстоятельств. Но быстро прийти к соглашению не удалось, и к тому времени, как они наконец-то согласовали условия, Ррат уже был на границе арены. Локи вытолкнул его за линию, как раз в тот момент, когда Грандур поднялся, чтобы объявить о принятом решении.

От облегчения и радости Тору хотелось рассмеяться. Локи удалось растянуть одно сражение практически на все оставшееся время – до рассвета осталось не больше часа. Максимум – шесть поединков, и оставшиеся из претендентов сейчас ругались между собой за право выйти на бой. А Локи тем временем использовал каждое отпущенное ему мгновение: он расстегнул броню и готовился залечить рваную рану на боку, сжав пальцами её края. Его руки окутались светом, и плоть начала срастаться прямо на глазах.

Внимание толпы было полностью приковано к нему. И когда они разобрали, что именно он делает – раздались приглушенные голоса. Тор много раз видел действие этого заклинания в залах целителей, но он знал, что Ётуны с пренебрежением относились к подобного рода магии, считая её недостойной истинных воинов: искусство было утеряно во время послевоенной разрухи – теперь многие из них носили на телах шрамы. Не только те, что являются поводом для гордости, но и те, что могут помешать во время битвы.

Локи стоял, прикрыв глаза, позволяя магии делать свое дело. И когда рана, наконец, затянулась, и он позволил руке повиснуть, дыхание его вырывалось усталыми хрипами. Чуть передохнув, он посмотрел на рану на ноге и, кинув короткий взгляд в сторону Фетнира и Прага, уже буквально готовых разорвать друг друга на части за право выйти на арену следующим, и начал лечение.

Тор смотрел на Локи, желая окликнуть его, пытаясь придумать, что сказать. Ещё ничего не закончилось: выхода на поединок ждали ещё несколько великанов. Каждый из них мог с легкостью убить Локи в честном поединке, где оба соперника были бы одинаково полны сил и вооружены. То, что происходило сейчас, было весьма далеким от честного поединка – Локи потратил слишком много крови и магических сил на сражение с предыдущими сорока претендентами. Тору было физически больно смотреть, как тот пытается наскоро подлечить свои раны, видеть дыры в его доспехах и ещё ранения, на лечение которых у него не оставалось сил. Тор закрыл глаза, пытаясь представить, как, наконец, сдается. Как подойдёт к Локи, чтобы сказать попробуй. Как возляжет с ним, прямо в грязи боевого круга, на глазах всего Ётунхейма и… и… подчинится. Губы Локи, холодные и требовательные, соберут его силы, Локи вторгнется в его тело – всего лишь едва ощутимое отражение власти, которую он получит над разумом Тора.

Локи в его объятьях, израненный и измученный, но в безопасности. И у Тора будет право драться за него. Право знать его мысли, власть на то, чтобы попробовать изменить их, истребить безумие и ненависть… если, конечно – мрачно одёрнул себя Тор – Локи _раньше_ не сведёт с ума его самого.

Тор едва ли знал, что делать, едва ли знал, что он в состоянии сделать. В этот момент Праг выиграл спор и вышел в круг, излучая предвкушение победы. Поножи Локи все ещё были отстёгнуты, а сам он стоял на одном колене.

– Локи! – закричал Тор, предупреждая, но тот, кажется, не слышал. Рана затянулась, но его глаза были до сих пор закрыты… И только когда Праг буквально налетел на него, Локи протянул руку к лежащему за спиной обоюдоострому мечу Ррата и, резко выставил его вперед. Праг налетел на лезвие бедром, и Локи пришлось откатиться в сторону, уклоняясь от огромной дубины, обрушившейся на то место, где он только что был.

Локи постарался максимально растянуть остаток битвы, но Праг, промахнувшись четыре раза подряд, издал яростный и отчаянный вопль и отшвырнул дубину.

– Я сдаюсь, – прорычал он, и, склонив голову, хромая, направился за пределы круга, чтобы уступить место Фетниру.

– Вы все собираетесь сдаваться после пяти неудачных ударов? – удивился Локи. – Очень великодушно с вашей стороны.

Он сделал шаг в сторону, отражаясь в замерцавшем воздухе, потом ещё один – или это были уже два шага… Локи остался там, где был, они оба шагнули ещё раз – теперь в разные стороны. И ещё один, ещё, ещё – до тех пор, пока Фетнир не оказался окружен двумя дюжинами иллюзий. Их руки были распростерты в воздухе – идеальная цель. Если только правильно выбрать.

– Разумеется, – прозвучали несколько голосов Локи. – Это будет непросто.

Фетнир издал злобный рык, устремляясь вперед, пытаясь вынудить Локи к ответным действиям. Он даже пару раз попытался изобразить удар мечом, целясь прямо в голову нескольким иллюзиям, но никто из них даже не вздрогнул. Напоследок он отвесил пять сокрушительных цепных ударов – каждый из них прошёл сквозь три иллюзорных фигуры, не вызвав никакой реакции, и Фетнир стремительно покинул круг, даже не объявив, что сдаётся. Иллюзии втянулись в тело Локи, и он, пожав плечами, многозначительно посмотрел за ледяную ограду – горизонт окрасился первыми багряными всполохами.

Следующий претендент, Гъёрдхан, потратил десять минут, создавая ледяную цепь, и, закончив, замахнулся по кругу, разрубая двойников пополам. Локи же, выйдя из укрытия, создаваемого тенью ледяной колонны на дальнем конце арены, поймал цепь в тот момент, когда она ударила по колонне. И тут же отправил её обратно – цепь обхватила колени и щиколотки Гъёрдхана – и, несмотря на то, что великан был вдвое выше Локи, опоры, которую предоставила колонна, хватило, чтобы сбить его с ног. Локи направил руку в сторону рухнувшего Гъёрдхана. К краю круга поползла узкая магическая дорожка, создавая гладкую ледяную полосу, и, от всего лишь лёгкого рывка цепи Гъёрдхан соскользнул за пределы ринга.

Но осталось ещё трое. Великие лорды Ётунхейма: Дарвок, Траскагг и Прувис. Они специально ждали до последнего, и споры, звучавшие среди претендентов, по негласному соглашению их не касались.

Первым на арену вышел Дарвок.

– Я призываю к пяти минутам отдыха в честь тех воинов, кто уже бился, – произнес он низким, грохочущим голосом.

Пять минут – всего лишь жест, не более. Недостаточно, чтобы на самом деле отдохнуть, если только… Тор закрыл глаза и выдохнул. Последний вздох свободы. Он надеялся на этот последний выход. Или, по крайней мере, решил воспользоваться им, если представится случай; он не собирался просто сидеть и смотреть на то, как Локи убьют. Он приложил руку к ошейнику. Он попросит Локи попытаться, и если у него получится подчиниться, он это сделает. Если Локи смог зайти так далеко, значит сможет…

– Щедро с твоей стороны, – послышался голос Локи, – но нет. И раз ты предложил паузу меньше, чем за полчаса до рассвета на третий день испытания, даже не начав сражаться, я полагаю, что законом, принятым Советом во время испытания Ёрксналлина в Четвёртую эпоху, в моём праве вычеркнуть тебя из списка претендентов.

Среди членов Совета прошло тихое обсуждение, прежде чем Грандур поднял голову и неохотно признал, что Локи прав. Даврок был вне себя от гнева, но всё же отступил и жестом призвал в круг Прувиса.

Великий воин тяжело переступил его границу. В каждой руке он держал по мечу, об отдыхе теперь не было и речи. А значит – не будет и паузы, чтобы попытаться завершить ритуал связи.

– Локи! – прокричал Тор через всю площадку. Он обхватил ошейник двумя руками и отчаянно подумал: «Локи!». Но тот только повернулся к нему и помахал рукой. Небрежно, словно это не ему сейчас предстояло встретиться лицом к лицу со смертью. А потом он снова обратил свое внимание на Прувиса.

– Я сражался за твоего отца на протяжении десяти веков, Лафейсон, – проговорил Прувис. – Он был бы счастлив, если бы ты очистил свое имя в сегодняшней битве.

– Ну, – ответил Локи. – Значит, мне, наверное, _следует_ постараться, не так ли?

Он выбросил вперёд небольшой, похожий на стрелу, объятый пламенем нож. Прувис, не готовый к атаке, пропустил удар, и нож воткнулся ему прямо в глаз. Он застыл на месте на мгновение, открыв рот; пламя струилось прямо из глазницы… А потом его огромное тело с грохотом упало на лёд, всё ещё сжимая в руках мечи. Локи осмотрелся – всё вокруг погрузилась в тишину, на лицах застыли удивление и ужас.

– Что? Неужели вы думали, что я _действительно пытаюсь очистить свое имя_? – спросил он.

Тор уставился на него, открыв рот. Пытаясь понять, какое безумие охватило Локи сейчас. Траскагг, последний из претендентов, уже вошёл в круг, и он собирался разорвать Локи на куски, чтобы отомстить. Несколько воинов с почётом унесли тело Прувиса.

– Ты плюешь на тех, кто оказывает тебе честь, – прорычал Траскагг, проводив взглядом мёртвое тело.

– Ты называешь это честью? – спросил Локи. – Как интересно. Как по мне, больше похоже на жалость. И ты знаешь, Траскагг, мне она не по вкусу.

– Значит, будь уверен, от меня ты её не дождёшься, – произнес Траскагг, вытаскивая из ножен за спиной двуручный меч: весь покрытый рунами на усиление скорости и смертоносности удара, он был размером с Локи. И по слухам он был ядовит.

– Траскагг Безжалостный, так ведь? Скажи мне, зрение твоего сына уже вернулось? Или он все также живёт в твоем доме… не воин, и даже не мужчина…

Пальцы Траскагга крепко обхватили рукоять меча.

– Даже не пытайся, асгардский пес, – прошипел он, надвигаясь на Локи.

– Как жаль, что в Ётунхейме искусство целительства находится в таком плачевном состоянии, – мягко продолжил Локи. – Разумеется, в Асгарде тоже не слишком преуспели в лечении таких повреждений. Но теперь, когда я думаю об этом… кажется, есть заклинание, которое изобрел я сам, пытаясь вернуть благосклонность Одина. Ах, ну что ж. Жаль, что я не успел его записать, – он дернул плечом и улыбнулся Траскаггу светлой, как солнечный день, улыбкой. – Ты готов?

Тот замер, словно врос ногами в землю.

– Ты лжец. Лжец, прославленный во всех царствах, – хрипло сказал он.

Локи покачал головой:

– Лгать? Насчет такой мелочи? Я оскорблен. Ну, почему бы и нет… я клянусь своей жизнью и любым царством, над которым у меня может быть власть, что я верну зрение твоему сыну… завтра.

Никто не издал ни звука – все взгляды были устремлены на Траскагга, который даже не оглянулся в их сторону, он смотрел только на Локи. И медленно-медленно, острие его меча клонилось к земле, пока со звуком, похожим на звон бьющегося стекла, не ударилось о лед. На небосклоне показалось бледное, почти не дающее тепла светило Ётунхейма.

Ётуны, все до единого, выглядели потрясёнными, когда начали заниматься приготовлениями – Локи потребовал немедленной коронации.

И Тор чувствовал себя не менее смущённым. Он был так невероятно горд за Локи во время его безнадежно отважного сражения, настолько, что был готов подчинить ему свое тело и душу, чтобы спасти его. И вдруг, в течение каких-то десяти минут, Локи перевернул все правила в свою пользу, совершил убийство и дал взятку, и только благодаря этому одержал победу. И теперь Тор не знал, что ему делать – то ли поздравить брата, то ли упрекнуть. Упрекнуть, конечно, было сложнее – в конце концов, именно из-за Тора Локи и оказался в таком отчаянном положении – Тор нахмурился. И отправился на поиски Грандура.

– Есть ли способ точно определить, соединена пара или нет? – требовательно спросил он. – Если бы я сам не сказал об этом, как бы вы точно узнали…

Грандур посмотрел на него из-под нахмуренных бровей, похожих на промёрзшие на зимнем ветру сосновые иглы:

– Мы бы потребовали снять ошейник.

– Будь он проклят, – пробормотал Тор и отправился искать Локи.

– Почему тебе вечно необходимо создавать суету в самый неподходящий момент? – беззаботно спросил Локи. – Повыше, пожалуйста, – это уже было адресовано выглядевшему крайне несчастным плотнику, возводившему помост для трона. – Я хочу, чтобы высота была не меньше двадцати пяти локтей. Жаль, что я не могу просто собрать всех в тронном зале Асгарда, – он снова обратился к Тору, – но, мне кажется, что сейчас это было бы воспринято несколько негативно, верно?

– Ты имеешь в виду, что они поймут, что ими правит подлый, бесчестный обманщик, который не остановится не перед чем ради достижения своей цели?

– Ну что ты, нет, – ответил Локи. – Это они и так знают. Но я бы не хотел, чтобы они думали, что я хочу сделать их подданными Асгарда. Кстати, об Асгарде, – добавил он. – Принеси мне ледяного сокола с белым оперением. И живого, пожалуйста. Я уверен, кто-нибудь из воинов с радостью покажет тебе дорогу к горам Драгтны. И поторопись – я не хочу, чтобы ты пропустил коронацию.

Нашлось немало отчаявшихся воинов, готовых воспользоваться любым поводом, чтобы покинуть тронный зал, и присоединиться к Тору. Разгневанный ледяной сокол, размах крыльев которого был почти тридцать локтей, провел всю дорогу назад в попытках разорвать и съесть Тора. Гханрат, сохранявший безопасную дистанцию, рассказал, что эти соколы, если удастся достать, могут съесть и ребёнка, и, судя по всему, вкус асгардской плоти им нравился не меньше плоти Ётунов.

Они вернулись в зал во время коронации. Тор подтащил все ещё вырывающегося и клекочущего сокола к трону Локи. Тот сидел, держа в руках бокал с ледяным вином, используя Ларец Вечных Зим вместо подставки для ног. Собравшаяся знать Ётунхейма стояла неподалеку, сверля его убийственными взглядами.

– Вот твоя проклятая птица, – сквозь зубы проговорил Тор.

– Какой ужасный шум, – поморщился Локи. – Сверни ему шею, будь добр... Не нужно было приносить его живым.

– Ты же сам попросил! – заорал Тор.

– Зачем он мне живой? – удивился Локи. – Это не самое сговорчивое создание.

– Тогда для чего он тебе? – возмутился Тор, и вдруг посмотрел на огромные кроваво-красные глаза птицы. – Тебе… нужны его глаза?

Он осекся, не зная, как вдруг понял это.

Локи нахмурился и ничего не ответил – что лучше любых слов говорило о том, что Тор не ошибся, и обратился к Траскаггу:

– Твой сын сейчас здесь, не так ли?

Враждебная атмосфера, царившая в зале, спала, когда Траскагг подвел своего сына, Хратнага, гигантского Ётуна, даже выше его самого, к Локи, который приказал снять повязку, скрывающую глаза великана. Под провисшими веками скрывались темные глазницы, вдавленные в череп. Локи голыми руками, один за другим, вырвал глаза сокола и, все ещё кровоточащие, поместил их в глазницы великана, шепча слова заклинания. Хратнаг лишь однажды сдавленно простонал, но каждому ётуну и без того было понятно, что он испытывал мучительную боль. Потом он вдруг резко отстранился и его веки несколько раз сомкнулись и вновь распахнулись вокруг красных глаз.

– Осторожно, – предупредил Локи. – Ты видишь что-нибудь?

– Туман… – через некоторое время ответил Хратнаг хриплым голосом, звучавшим так, словно им давно не пользовались.

– Великолепно! – сказал Локи, усевшись обратно на трон, и с гримасой отвращения принялся изучать кровь на своих руках.

– Туман – это не зрение! – прокричал Траскагг, делая шаг вперёд.

– Какой ты нетерпеливый, – вздохнул Локи. – Ему потребуется время, чтобы снова научиться видеть. Но, – обратился он уже к Хратнагу, – через четыре дня ты будешь видеть настолько хорошо, что сможешь присоединиться к нашей армии. Когда мы пойдём на Скинахейм.

Обещание кровавой войны помогло Ётунам быстрее смириться со своим новым правителем. И ещё поправка, которую Локи внёс во время коронации. Когда Грандур, голосом, исполненным глубокой печали, произносил нараспев коронационную речь «И сим я нарекаю тебя властелином Ётунхейма…», – Локи прервал его и добавил:

– И Бралунда.

– Что? – не понял Грандур.

– Ох, кажется, я забыл упомянуть об этом, – ответил Локи. – Мир, который звался Бралундом, теперь находится во власти льда, поэтому, как правитель Асгарда, я уступаю его Ётунхейму. Конечно, нужно будет установить стабильный портал, открыть туда путь, и потом предстоит эта утомительная работа с разделением земель, но этим можно будет заняться и после войны. А пока просто добавь это к клятве.

Младшие сыновья ётунхеймской знати были полностью готовы мириться с Локи на троне, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока надеялись получить свою долю, в виде огромных участков новой земли – асгардской земли, отметил про себя Тор, пока они вместе с Локи направлялись в его покои. Новые перспективы или нет, но, похоже, брату снова нужен был телохранитель.

– Там всё покрыто льдом, – проговорил Локи. – А во льду замурованы армии Сияющих. Асы не захотят даже ступить на эти территории.

– Это вопрос принципа! – воскликнул Тор. – Ты не можешь просто так отдать целое царство, принадлежащее Асгарду!

– Если бы мы пришли сюда выторговать военный союз, и ценой его стал бы Бралунд, мы бы с радостью отказались от него, – возразил Локи.

– ...и, – не унимался Тор, не готовый смириться с поражением. – Постоянно действующий портал между Ётунхеймом и Бралундом откроет им путь к другим мирам Асгарда! – он запнулся и нахмурился. – И откуда, будь оно всё проклято, я это знаю? И откуда я узнал про глаза?

Локи бросил в его сторону хмурый взгляд:

– Ты случаем не сделал что-нибудь _особенно глупое, пока я сражался, например, не пытался установить связь между нами?_

– Конечно, пытался, – не стал отпираться Тор. – Я думал, что тебя вот-вот убьют! Мне даже в голову не могло прийти, что ты спланировал весь этот фарс.

– Что ж, благодаря тебе, в ближайшие несколько лет, нас ожидают довольно-таки любопытные сны, – предупредил Локи. – Подойди, сниму с тебя эту штуку, пока ты не натворил ещё что-нибудь похуже.

– Пока _я_ не натворил?!. – возмутился Тор, шагнув ему навстречу: Локи прикоснулся к его ошейнику, и в следующий миг они уже, срывая друг с друга доспехи, падали на кровать. Локи сильно потянул Тора за волосы, заставив запрокинуть голову, и прижался губами к его горлу, кусая и вылизывая натянувшиеся на шее мышцы. Застонав в голос, Тор с корнем вырвал ремни на своей броне и отбросил в сторону так мешающий сейчас нагрудник.

– Локи, – прохрипел он, срывая с брата одежду. – Локи, будь ты проклят, что мы делаем?

– Заткнись! – Локи прихватил зубами мочку его уха, чуть потянул, а затем всосал в горячий влажный рот: Тор вздрогнул от неожиданно сильного удовольствия, и плотнее прижался к Локи, не в силах пошевелиться, пока ощущение не прошло. – Это всё твоя вина, Тор, не моя...

– Моя вина? – негодующе зарычал Тор, опрокидывая Локи на спину, и раздвигая его ноги. Локи застонал и подался бёдрами вверх, его член скользнул между ног Тора. – Моя вина! Ты извращенец, если бы ты, хоть раз соизволил посвятить меня в свои безумные, постыдные…

– Позже будешь ругать меня! – прервал его Локи. – Намного, намного позже, – Локи скользнул рукой между их обнажённых тел, и сжал собственный член, прижимая головку к животу Тора. И Тор позволил себе забыться: оказалось, что уступить, отпустить всё, полностью отдаться Локи, позволяя тому делать всё, что вздумается, осуществить тысячи его потаённых, постыдных и восхитительных желаний, гораздо проще, чем думал.

У Тора не было секса вот уже несколько долгих лет, пока длилась война; даже самое простое физическое удовлетворение могло сейчас свести его с ума. Локи вцепился в него железной хваткой, пальцы впивались в кожу, сжимаясь и разжимаясь в едином ритме с движениями бёдер, ритмично и плавно подающимися навстречу Тору; когда, наконец, член Локи протиснулся внутрь, Тор застонал от мгновенно пронзившего его тело мучительного удовольствия, глубже впуская в себя твёрдую пульсирующую плоть.

– О, – только и смог выговорить Локи, и так и замер, разглядывая брата со смутно изумлённым выражением. Тор попытался определить, какое чувство преобладало: удовольствие от того, что именно благодаря ему лицо Локи приняло такое выражение, или раздражение от того, что теперь ему нужно было делать всё самому; но его тело решило за него, очередная волна дрожи прокатилась по позвоночнику, и он рефлекторно подался вперёд.

Локи издал тихий полустон-полувсхлип, и, как же приятно было это слышать; и стало только лучше, когда Тор двинулся вверх и снова вниз, и Локи задрожал и закрыл глаза. Тор усмехнулся, и повторил движение, и потом снова, насаживаясь на член Локи, и тут его настигло восхитительное понимание собственной власти, ослепительное в своей неожиданности, и он остановился.

– Мне продолжать? – спросил он, переполняемый восторгом.

Локи издал в ответ невнятный звук, неистово царапая бёдра Тора.

– Что ты сказал, брат, я не слышу, – Тор был неумолим.

– Пожалуйста… – более внятно вышептал Локи, и Тор удовлетворённо вздохнул.

Позже – несколькими часами позже – они просто лежали рядом, Тор разглядывал сводчатый потолок, сотканный из полупрозрачного льда; кутаясь в меха, которыми была устлана глыба льда, называющаяся здесь кроватью.

– Когда мы начнём слышать мысли друг друга? – спросил Тор; он как будто почувствовал неожиданный эмоциональный толчок, похожий на ту самую волну страсти, что он испытывал во время секса, но он не был уверен в том, что это ощущение исходило от Локи.

– Никогда, – отрезал Локи. – Я же тебе говорил, что секс не устанавливает связь, он является её следствием.

– Скегги сказал… – начал было Тор, но Локи только глаза закатил:

– Кто из нас Ётун? Ты собираешься верить ему, или мне?

– Тому, кто не будет лгать, и скажет чистую правду, – Тор приподнялся, опираясь на локте, изучая брата.

– Ну, _если бы я тебе лгал, то ты сейчас слышал бы каждую мою мысль, и тогда ты бы знал, что я говорю правду, – заключил Локи._

Тор вздохнул.

– Благодаря твоему упрямству и неразумным попыткам создать эту связь, постоянно тыкая в ошейник, теперь мы связаны ментально, но это только до тех пор, пока ты носишь его, – Локи взмахнул рукой. – И, судя по недавним событиям, ты будешь носить его ещё долго, раз уж прикосновения к нему отвлекает нас обоих чуть более, чем просто эффективно. Но даже тогда связь между нами не образуется.

– Я не понимаю: если для этого требуется только добровольное согласие, тогда почему же у меня ничего не получилось во время сражения? Я ведь пытался, – Тор нахмурился. – Погоди… ты сам-то хотел создать между нами эту связь?.. Ты _не хотел_!..

Локи ничего не ответил; Тор практически мог чувствовать, как тот пытается собрать воедино свои мысли, словно маленький клубок, и спрятать его в безопасное место, и попытался заставить его говорить.

– Ты можешь представить себе, что бы сказала мать, если бы я вернул тебя домой в качестве своего сексуального раба? – спросил Локи, пусть он немного и лукавил. Чуть больше его беспокоило, что бы сказал отец, если бы он привязал к себе Тора таким образом.

– Думаешь, что родители скорее предпочли бы видеть тебя мёртвым? – спросил Тор.

– Чем тебя моим рабом? Конечно, предпочли бы.

В его тоне и словах не было злости; скорее спокойная уверенность, будто бы он говорил о совершенно очевидных вещах. Тор ничего не ответил, но Локи почувствовал его немой протест, сел, всё ещё продолжая кутаться в меха, и вскинул бровь.

– Ты забываешь, дорогой брат, что тебя растили во лжи так же, как и меня. Поэтому для тебя я всегда был братом. А у нашего отца никогда не было на этот счёт никаких иллюзий. Он всегда знал, что я отродье Ётунхейма, которому он преподнёс щедрый дар, сохранив жизнь. Конечно, в его глазах мы никогда не были равны. Честно, я испытал облегчение, получив объяснения, – он скупо улыбнулся. – А то я ведь уже начинал верить, что просто ущербен из-за моих собственных недостатков.

Он снова лёг и повернулся спиной к Тору, подтянув колени к груди; его разум замкнулся, скрывая все его мысли и чувства, словно, захлопнулась крышка коробки.

– Утром нам рано вставать, – бросил он через плечо. – У нас будет не так много времени на подготовку. Лучше поспи немного.

Сиф встретила их у Радужного моста, воины Асгарда уже расположились на ныне бесплодных равнинах Доренна. Локи отказался осматривать войска, вместо этого он решил проверить дубовые саженцы: все жёлуди были посажены в плодородную землю, их поливали строго по расписанию при свете луны, а Идунн и её служанки, по его указанию, пели молодым саженцам, помогая им расти. Их усилия не прошли даром: многие деревца уже доходили до колена в высоту. Локи осмотрел их все, одно за другим, проверил каждый лист, и наконец-то выбрал одно из них, у которого не обнаружил никаких недостатков: он осторожно выкопал саженец из земли, стряхнул грязь с корней, и отнёс в свои покои.

Следуя за братом, Тор пытался проникнуть в мысли Локи, понять, что он задумал, есть ли какой-то смысл в его действиях, либо же Локи просто создаёт видимость значимости. Локи обернулся и бросил через плечо:

– Немедленно прекрати, у нас нет времени заниматься _этим дни напролёт._

– Я не думал ни о чём… – начал было Тор, но, теперь, когда Локи упомянул об этом, конечно, уже думал.

– Ну, тогда _я_ буду, – угрожающе рыкнул Локи. – Если ты не прекратишь свои попытки влезть в мои мысли без приглашения. Занимайся своими делами.

Тор придерживался несколько иного мнения, считая, что это как раз и есть его дело, и Локи, как ему казалось, был как раз не против, несмотря на его резкие слова; но Сиф уже бросала подозрительные взгляды в его сторону. Тор не горел желанием демонстрировать перед ней, а заодно и всем Асгардом, своё временное безумие, особенно не здесь, посреди коридора. Гладкая, бледная шея Локи вызывала в нём предательские чувства, к ней хотелось прижаться губами, и это было тревожный знак. А ещё его слегка испачканные землёй руки, Тор мог бы перехватить тонкие запястья и прижать к простыням…

– Леди Сиф, – спокойно обратился Локи, устраивая дубовое деревце на своём рабочем столе. – Оставь нас, пожалуйста.

– Ты хотел, чтобы я доложила… – начала было Сиф, но прервав саму себя, обвела их странным взглядом, и удалилась. У Тора не было времени проанализировать, что она успела заметить, потому что, прежде чем дверь за ней закрылась, он опрокинул Локи на кровать и, прижав его запястья одной рукой, другой принялся срывать с него одежду.

– Ты… всегда… – процедил Локи, извиваясь под ним, словно, безумный.

– Всегда… находишь… ужасно неподходящее… время, – он застонал, когда Тор вжался в него сильнее.

– Да, – согласился Тор, не обращая внимания на его слова; тело и разум Локи источали такое сильное желание и так тянулись к нему, что Тору хотелось только одного – ответить ему тем же.

Было более благоразумным, отправляя свои войска в бой из подвластных им миров – Асгарда и Ётунхейма, до самого последнего момента разделить заклятых врагов. Именно поэтому Локи и настоял на том, чтобы собрать их вместе на равнинах Маунт Доренн, без видимой причины, чем доставлял им крайние неудобства. Затем он разбил их шеренги на отряды, вынуждая бывалых воинов Асгарда стоять плечом к плечу с инеистыми великанами, против которых они сражались во времена последней войны. Пока войска формировались, в их рядах успели произойти десятки беспорядков, но Локи отказался что-либо делать по этому поводу, свалив всю ответственность на Тора.

На третий день, Тору настолько осточертели эти разборки, что он оставил тщетные попытки вразумить постоянно ссорящихся воинов, и принялся решать возникшие разногласия с помощью силы. Этой же ночью он прокрался в огромный роскошный шатёр брата, швырнул того на кровать, и, оседлав его бёдра, впустил в себя вожделенный член и трахал Локи, пока, наконец, после третьего оргазма, до Тора не дошёл смысл происходящего в войсках.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы они настолько обозлились, что готовы были бы напасть _друг на друга_? – потребовал он ответа. – Тогда… тогда они будут более непредсказуемы?

– Ммм… – Локи простонал в подушку, стараясь казаться возмущённым, хотя на самом деле излучал удовлетворение.

Тор вздохнул и отправился предупредить Сиф прекратить попытки втихаря расформировать смешанные войска; после он вернулся обратно в постель и обнял Локи, устраиваясь на всю оставшуюся ночь, оставив отряды решать свои разногласия самостоятельно.

Мощь Радужного моста была необъятной, и не имело значения, будут ли воины продолжать драться и ссориться между собой во время перемещения сквозь пространство. На рассвете перед битвой, Тор стоял в первых рядах, и слышал рёв их голосов, в которых растворялся и его собственный в тот момент, когда радужная волна перенесла их из собственного мира в неизвестность. Ослепительное свечение исчезло, и они ступили на пустынную каменистую землю, над которой простиралось странное, подёрнутое дымкой небо. Густой туман закручивался в причудливые формы, вспыхивая то фиолетовым, то жёлтым, то розовым до самого горизонта. Сияющие были повсюду, и ринулись навстречу объединённому войску, обуреваемые жаждой убивать.

Тор прибыл сюда с тысячей лучших воинов – Ётунов и Асов. Но к тому моменту, как Радужный мост открылся вновь, добрая половина их была уже повержена, а сам Тор яростно сражался за свою жизнь. Сиф оказалась подле него со второй волной, а следом за ней и Вольштагг; но у Тора не было времени даже на то, чтобы кивнуть им в знак приветствия, каждое движение могло повлиять на ход битвы. Наконец воины начали прибывать быстрее, чем Сияющие успевали истребить их, и вскоре они смогли укрепить защиту, и освободить себе место для новых маневров.

Локи дал только одно указание – никакой тактики.

– Решайте, на кого будете нападать, в самое последнее мгновение, – наставлял он. – Вы не должны рассчитывать последовательность своих движений. Если сможете, меняйте свои планы прямо во время удара, и не бойтесь совершать глупости. В бою они будут так же хороши, как и мудрые взвешенные решения.

Вести так сражение было трудно и непривычно. Тору приходилось бороться с самим собой больше, чем с Сияющими, потому что его тело привыкло подчиняться боевым схемам, заученному порядку ударов – сейчас, когда они сражались против врага, обладающего даром предвидения, знающего, с какой стороны будет нанесён удар ещё до того, как ты взмахнёшь рукой, это стало бы смертельной ошибкой. Но по ходу сражения Тор научился изменять ход своих мыслей, перестал полагаться на знания и опыт, вместо этого он кидался в бой, словно опьянённый силой юнец, единственным желанием которого было нарваться на очередную бессмысленную драку где-нибудь на краю вселенной. Это даже могло бы походить на игру, если бы на кон не было поставлено так много – армии Сияющих сокращались слишком медленно.

Их чересчур много, подумалось Тору, когда первая неделя битвы подходила к концу. Ведомый смутным предчувствием, он пробил себе путь на небольшое возвышение, чтобы окинуть взглядом поле боя.

Сияющие походили на бесконечный океан, омывающий крохотный темный островок войск Ётунов и Асов. Вся армия была уже сосредоточена вокруг братьев и яростно сражалась, используя всю свою мощь, но этого явно было недостаточно. Всё новые и новые твари выползали из-за камней, из ущелий и глубоких пещер, будто до этого они просто спали где-то глубоко под землёй, а теперь вырывались наружу, чтобы присоединиться к кровавому пиршеству и утолить свой вечный голод.

Больно было осознавать, что все их старания могли оказаться напрасными, что они добрались так далеко, сделали так много, и всё равно потерпят поражение. Тор надеялся, что они сделали достаточно для того, чтобы отсрочить их нападение на Асгард, когда Сияющие наконец прорвутся сквозь их защиту. Хладнокровное осознание того, что они проигрывают, встало колом поперёк горла, и тут Тор осознал, что эти мысли вовсе не принадлежат ему. Так же как и ощущение гладкого полированного древка в своих руках. Тор разрубил трёх Сияющих, стоящих у него на пути и обернулся, стараясь найти Локи в толпе сражающихся. Он увидел его, стоящим на холме, который возвышался над их войсками, и рядом с ним был только один воин – Хотур. Тор узнал его сразу, и взмыл в воздух, когда увидел, как Локи опускается на колени и снимает доспехи, обнажая грудь.

Локи протянул Хотуру свой кинжал, вырезанный из того самого молодого дубка. На низком каменном алтаре кровью богов был начертан круг, настолько наполненный силой, что от него в воздух с шипением поднимался густой зеленый дым. В центре круга были сложены угли, в количестве достаточном, чтобы на них могло поместиться человеческое сердце. Локи простёр руки над алтарём, нараспев читая какие-то заклинания, когда Тор обрушился на них, преисполненный гневом, и повалил обоих на землю. Хотур упал к его ногам, и кинжал выпал из его ослабевших рук. Тор ухватил предателя за горло, встряхнул и откинул прочь, в ряды сражающихся под ними воинов.

– Я щадил _тебя_ , – Локи уже вскочил на ноги, когда Тор обернулся к нему. – Это должно быть сделано, и это мог сделать тот, кто _получил бы от этого удовольствие_.

Тор зарычал на него:

– Что ты тут творишь?

– Спасаю Асгард, – спокойно ответил Локи. – И Ётунхейм, и Мидгард, и весь Иггдрассиль, если уж на то пошло. В конце концов, они поглотят _всё_ , дорогой брат. Ты думаешь, мы можем выиграть эту войну? И не забывай, что я узнаю, если ты захочешь мне соврать.

– И это твой выход?

Локи пожал плечами и раскинул руки:

– Если мне и суждено умереть, то я предпочитаю уйти драматично и с пользой, прослыв героем этой войны. Мне _наскучило_ за последние несколько лет постоянно бегать и прятаться по тёмным углам. Давай пропустим утомительные и слезливые прощания: заклинание уже запущено, нет времени ждать. Скажи Отцу... – он замолчал и усмехнулся. – Хотя нет, пожалуй, – и Локи сжал кинжал обеими руками.

Тор уставился на кинжал, и та покорность, с которой его брат готов был принять свою смерть, походила на непрошибаемую стену, воздвигаемую его подсознанием. Тор протянул руку и, забрав у него кинжал, положил его на алтарь, после чего разнёс всё это одним ударом Мьёлльнира, превратив камень и лежащий на нём клинок в груду осколков. Он взял Локи за руку, проникая в глубины его подсознания, за стену, зная, что там не будет ничего, кроме страха и сожаления.

– Нет, – мягко проговорил он. – Ты не умрёшь назло нашему отцу, и не сможешь спрятаться от него за своей смертью. И, если твои опасения оправдаются, и когда он проснётся, ты не получишь от него ни заслуженной похвалы, ни почтения, которых так жаждет твоё сердце, если ты не сможешь снова поверить в его любовь, то тебе придётся довольствоваться моей. И, брат, если нам суждено проиграть эту битву и эту войну, то мы будем сражаться бок о бок до самого конца. Мы предадим огню все наши земли, пока будем отступать, и даже если они будут гнать нас до самых корней Иггрдассиля, мы всё равно будем вместе, и, погибая, срубим само Мировое Древо, чтобы они больше никогда не смогли пировать в других мирах, сокрытых меж звёзд.

Локи не отрывал от Тора взгляда, пока он произносил свою пламенную речь, и когда тот закончил, не сказал ни слова, просто продолжал смотреть, чем встревожил брата.

– Что такое? – Тор проследил за взглядом брата, теперь направленным на поле битвы. Сияющие отступали, они бежали прочь, забиваясь в трещины и расщелины бесплодной равнины. Они скрывались глубоко под землей, не обращая внимания на то, что Асы и Ётуны продолжали их преследовать.

Армия, вернувшаяся в Асгард, уменьшилась почти на четверть. Они похоронили каждого павшего в бою воина: великаны толкали огромные катафалки, нагруженные погибшими из обоих миров, а Асы прикрывали их спины, защищая от тех редких тварей, что осмеливались ещё бросить вызов смерти, желая вкусить напоследок живой плоти. Локи стоял возле Радужного моста, завернувшись в плащ, следил за их возвращением и плёл новое заклинание – сигнал тревоги, который должен будет прозвучать в обоих мирах, в Асгарде и Ётунхейме, если разломы, ведущие из мира Сияющих, снова откроются.

– Неужели их действительно можно было победить _так_? – спросил Тор, которого всё ещё не покидали опасения. – Если мы сейчас отступим, то они нападут на нас снова.

– Возможно, время от времени, – ответил Локи. – Нам придётся иметь дело с некоторыми из них. Они попытаются проникнуть во тьме в какой-нибудь из наших миров, а однажды, может даже соберут войско побольше. Но они _никогда не осмелятся напасть на нас всей своей мощью, если мы будем так же непреклонны в своём решении уничтожить Иггрдассиль ради победы над ними, ведь это то же самое, что нарываться на копьё, направленное прямо на тебя, идти на собственную гибель._

 

Минуло три дня, Радужный мост не переставал мерцать, подобно маяку в ночи, перемещая батальоны из одного мира в другой; и однажды из Асгарда прибыл посланник от Фригг – Один пошевелился, им следовало вернуться домой.

Тор опустил руку на плечо Локи в безмолвной поддержке, но когда они уже приближались к дворцу, ему начало казаться, будто его собственные плечи и шея выкованы из куска железа, зажаты тисками отчаяния.

Тор не мог избавиться от этого ощущения – пока шло сражение, второе сердцебиение накрывало тенью его собственное. Мысли Локи были похожи на гулкий шепот, они никогда не покидали его подсознание, струились по нему непрерывным потоком, и Тор всегда мог опустить в него руку, зачерпнуть их и испить до дна, почти не прилагая никаких усилий. Иногда эти мысли сами проходили сквозь него, желал он этого или нет.

Но сейчас, по мере приближения к покоям Одина, шёпот становился всё тише и глуше, и совсем смолк, когда они разделились, чтобы занять места по обеим сторонам от кровати отца. Фригг улыбнулась им, устало и печально, и потянулась, чтобы снять золотой полог света, куполом укрывающий Всеотца.

Один открыл глаз, полуслепо осматриваясь по сторонам, и протянул к братьям руки. Тор сразу же взял одну из них в свои, немного помедлив, Локи последовал его примеру. Тор почувствовал, что Один прикоснулся к нему словно призрак. Губ Всеотца коснулась улыбка – он держал за руки обоих своих сыновей. Его веки отяжелели и снова сомкнулись.

– Всё хорошо в Асгарде, – прошептал он.

– Да, Отец, – ответил Тор. – Ты был прав.

Один снова улыбнулся, и больше ничего не сказал. Это пробуждение не было похоже на прежние; ведь обычно к этому времени он уже должен был восстановить утраченные силы. Тор беспокойно взглянул на Локи, потом на мать, но она просто покачала головой. Один сжал его руку:

– Не бойся за меня, – сказал он достаточно мягко. – Давно я мечтал о покое, о сне, даруемом моими предками. Я готов оставить Асгард в ваших руках.

«В чьих руках?» – удивился Тор, хотя, скорее, это изумление исходило от Локи, и оно оставляло горькое послевкусие на языке.

Один соединил их руки и слегка повернул голову в сторону младшего сына:

– Ты объединил два царства.

– Объединил? – переспросил Локи, спустя мгновение. Одновременно в нём вспыхнули страстное желание и страх услышать, наконец, ответ на свой вопрос. Но Один не дал ответа. Он только улыбнулся, и, похоже, это стоило ему больших усилий. Затем шумно выдохнул, и глаза его закрылись снова.

Рука, сжимающая руку Тора, ослабела, и он осторожно опустил её обратно на покрывало.

 

Эпилог

Тор оставил Фригг в окружении служанок, суетящихся вокруг постели, приводящих в порядок занавеси. Он вышел на просторный балкон, и через несколько мгновений уже стоял рядом с Локи. Брат замер, сжимая руками перила. Мысли яростно кружили в его голове, поглощая друг друга и возрождаясь вновь.

– Что ты хочешь теперь? – спросил Тор, глядя на изгиб его шеи – в его взгляде была смесь раздражения и сожаления. – Ты не успокоишься, пока он вновь не проснётся и не объявит, что ты для него дороже всего Асгарда, а потом повторно собственноручно коронует тебя?

– Тебе легко говорить, – огрызнулся Локи. – Напомни, когда это тебе нужно было бояться за себя или ты сомневался, что стоишь хоть чего-то в его глазах?

– Ты бы всё равно не поверил ни единому его слову, – вздохнул Тор, – что тогда, что сейчас, даже если бы услышал всё то, что желал.

– Довольно любезностей! – яростно выплюнул Локи, выпрямившись и оттолкнувшись от перил. – Тебя лишили трона, в конце концов! Или ты решил, что уже не хочешь его?

– Ах, да, трон… – мягко ответил Тор. – Ну, я не думаю, что мне придется долго ждать того момента, как ты великодушно преподнесёшь мне его в подарок. Ответом ему стал рассерженный взгляд Локи. Не смотря на тоску внутри, Тор рассмеялся. И потом снова – его брат был похож на ощетинившегося ежа. И ещё раз, когда тот разозлился ещё больше из-за того, что Тор тут же поделился своими ассоциациями.

Он обхватил Локи за шею, притягивая к себе и не давая отстраниться, и поцеловал, без слов выражая всю любовь и доверие. И то, как правильно всё сейчас ощущалось – Локи на месте Одина, он сам – по-прежнему защита и оружие Асгарда. И в то же время, защита для Локи от самого себя, словно источник неисчерпаемой силы, особенно в те моменты, когда разум брата порождал самые тёмные и изощрённые идеи.

Локи отстранился спустя несколько мгновений.

– Хватит, – сказал он. – Иначе мы рискуем продолжить прямо на балконе, а это явно неподходящее зрелище для нашей армии, – недовольно добавил он, но Тор не без удовольствия уловил волну удовлетворения в вихре его мыслей.

Тор развернулся вместе с ним, чтобы посмотреть, как по Радужном мосту следует возвращающаяся армия. И, положив ладонь на спину Локи, поднял свободную руку, приветствуя их. Воины подняли головы и ответили воодушевлёнными криками им обоим.

– Я не отдам тебе трон, – фыркнул Локи. – С него гораздо удобнее смотреть на всех сверху вниз.

– Так не отдавай, – жизнерадостно согласился Тор. – Но тебе придётся беспокоиться обо всех приёмах, и со всеми почестями хоронить погибших в бою воинов. И пить за здоровье каждого из тех, кто поразил врага.

Локи адресовал брату недовольный взгляд:

– По крайней мере, я буду отдавать тебе приказы. Это достойное утешение.

– Возможно, я даже буду выполнять некоторые из них, – пообещал Тор, специально воображая то, как Локи отдает ему приказ за приказом в постели.

Брат слегка покраснел и нахмурился:

– Кажется, ты неважно себя чувствуешь, – пробормотал Локи, – ты странно себя ведёшь.

– Я чувствую себя… восхитительно, – ответил Тор, прежде чем поцеловать его снова.

**Конец**


End file.
